Free
by Kiteria Faye
Summary: Young Rin finds herself in the middle of a sibling rivalry that goes too far. Traumatized by the fact she's alone once again, she runs. What kind of people will she meet when she finds herself in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. RinXGaara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a new story that popped in my head after having read a few chapters of a friend's story. I used to not be a big Gaara fan, but having read some of her work has changed my views on that. This is again, just an experiment. I may or may not continue this, it depends. Thank you OokamiLover19, thank you for such an amazing story.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S P.O.V<strong>

"Freak!"

"Demon!"

"Useless child!"

I heard all the voices of the villagers shout at me as I walked down the dirt road back to my hut. I ignored them like I have ever since my parents were killed by a band of thieves and my brother was announced dead in the war. But that's not the only thing that makes the villagers hate me. Ever since I was seven I've been possessed by a demon. It happened the day I was out gathering food for dinner and the day my parents were murdered.

I'd heard a scream and ran back to the hut to see what was going on. I saw my mother and father being attacked by men in short kimonos. One man held my father back while another pinned my mother to the ground. She met my eyes and screamed for me to run, but I couldn't move. I saw the man slice her throat and heard my father yelling at me to run away. The man holding my father killed him and then they started coming after me. That's when I ran.

I ran down the dirt road that cut through the middle of the village. I ran amongst the trees that gave me so much comfort, but eventually I tripped and the men were closing in on me. I'd crawled into the hallow of a nearby tree and they left once they couldn't find me. I didn't move for hours, my entire body felt numb. When dark fell and I thought it was safe I slowly ventured out of my hiding space and made my way back to the village. I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. That's when I heard it. The most calming voice I'd ever heard aside from that of my father's and brother's. I remember asking the voice who it was.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>"W-Who's there? W-W-Who are you?"<p>

I asked in a scared and shaky voice looking around at the forest, but not seeing anyone.

"Do you _really_ want to know little one?"

The voice asked. It sounded closer and I nodded.

"Yes, I do."

I said and everything got quiet, not event he forest animals made a sound. Then suddenly a beautiful black and red furred fox entered the clearing I was standing it. It was huge, at least twice the size of a full grown oak and I couldn't help but shake with fear.

"Do not worry little on, I want to help you, I will not harm you."

The fox said looking me in the eyes. I noticed it had a pair of beautiful forest green eyes.

"H-Help me?"

I asked confused.

"Yes little one. I've watched you for a while now and I've grown quite fond of you."

The fox said as it started circling me, but I no longer felt frightened.

"You are hurt by what those thieves have taken from you, and now you are alone until your brother comes back."

The fox said and I nodded. It sat down and looked me straight in the eyes.

"I can see you want revenge little one, but you are too weak to do it on your own. Would you allow me to help you?"

The fox asked as it's two tails rose and fell behind it.

"I…..I want to be stronger. I don't want to be weak, please….help me."

I said and the fox nodded before standing up and jumping at me.

I'd expected pain, thinking the fox had attacked me, but when I felt nothing I looked around in surprise. The wolf was gone.

'Where did it-'

**'I'm right here little one.'**

The voice said and I looked around the clearing, but didn't see the beautiful fox anywhere.

'Where?'

I asked myself.

**'I'm within you little one. You have granted me access to your body and that makes you a host. But do not fret little one, I will not harm you. From today on, your power is my power, and my power is yours.'**

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>I sighed as I entered my hut. It was on the outskirts of the village and extremely weather beaten. I laid down the grain I'd stolen from the village master's garden and sat down to rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

RIN'S P.O.V

**'Why are we still in this village little one?'**

I sighed and opened my eyes as Kitsana spoke to me through our bond.

'Because, my entire life is in this village.'

**'No it's not. Your life is where you make it.'**

'Well I make it here.'

I said as I stood up and stretched as the sunlight came in through the doorway of my hut.

**'Why? The villagers all hate us and you have nothing keeping you here.'**

I sighed and blocked out Kitsana as I grabbed my bow and arrow from beside the doorway. I slung the quiver over my shoulder and headed out into the forest to hunt down my breakfast.

The villagers all glared at me as I passed. Once the trees of the forest enveloped me I felt a sense of belonging that I only felt when I was here. I jumped up into a tree, bow and arrow at the ready, waiting for game to come my way. An hour passed and nothing happened. I started to dose off as the sunlight filtered through the tops of the trees. I felt the bow slip from my hand and hurried to catch it, only to have it and my quiver full of arrows fall to the ground. I growled and started to climb down to get them when Kitsana stopped me.

**'Wait little one.'**

I froze where I was, halfway up and halfway down the branch I'd been on. I stayed quiet and listened like Kitsana had taught me, and a deer trotted into the clearing.

'Great. There's game, but no way of killing it.'

I thought to myself as I climbed silently back up onto the branch. I watched the deer graze, my stomach empty and mouth watering.

**'You know that's not true little one. You can always change with me.'**

'No, I want control.'

I said and heard Kitsana laugh within my head.

**'That is not what I meant little one. I meant you can borrow my body like before.'**

She said and sent flashed of when I'd used her power and transformed into a fox for the first time. I'd gotten my revenge for my family, as well as the fear of what I could do.

'I can't control myself in that form.'

I thought to her, sending flashes of when a group of villagers came to my hut when I was nine to tell me of my brother's fate. All the emotions I felt consumed me and I transformed into my fox self and attacked the villagers.

**'You didn't kill them, you have some control little one.'**

'Yeah, some. I don't want to risk it.'

I said and put a hand to my stomach to silence it.

**'Do you want to starve then?'**

Kitsana asked and I sighed.

**'That's what I thought. Don't worry little one, I won't let you do more than kill that deer. And the practice will be good.'**

She said and I nodded before standing up on the branch then going down on my hands and knees.

I let Kitsana's aura seep out of her cage and envelope my body. I smiled as the feeling of being submerged in a spring river spread throughout my body. I felt my bones pop out of place and readjust to form my other self. My midnight black and red streaked hair grew in length from my shoulders down to my feet before wrapping around me and turning into fur. My teeth and nails lengthened to form my fangs and claws. I stretched as my transformation finished with my fur lengthening again and forming my twin tails, both tipped in scarlet.

'Keep me in check Kitsana.'

I said and jumped from my place in the tree as I saw her nod.

I had my teeth into the hide of the deer before it even knew what was happening. I let Kitsana drain it of blood before I started to drag it back to the village.

**'Hold on little one, you need to change back.'**

Kitsana said and I stopped. I let the deer carcass fall from my mouth and pushed Kitsana's aura away with mine. I changed back. My black and red fur shortening to my shoulder and turning back into my hair. My fangs and claws returning to normal and I stood up straight.

I wiped the blood from my lips and started to drag the deer carcass behind me as I walked towards the village.

**'You know it would be easier on you little one, if you would fully accept me.'**

'How do I do that?'

I asked as the trees thinned out and the village came into view.

**'Hunt and eat your kill in fox form. Our auras would then completely mix and I'd permanently become a part of you.'**

'Next time I go out hunting we will.'

I said as I reached the edge of the village. I heard Kitsana laugh and saw her nod.

"There she is! Get her!"

"Demon!"

I looked up at the angry shouts of the villagers. They were all holding weapons of some kind. Either spears, kitchen knives, pitchforks, or rusty swords.

"Look at her! She's covered in the blood of the innocent! Kill her before she kills us!"

The village master said and they all attacked me.

The deer carcass fell from my hands as I was hit and knocked to the ground. They all started to kick and stab me. When a kitchen knife was plunged through my abdomen I instantly locked Kitsana up in her cage.

**'Let me out little one!'**

'No! I don't want to hurt them!'

**'So you'd let them kill you?'**

I didn't respond and Kitsana fought harder against her restraints.

"Die!"


	3. Chapter 3

RIN'S P.O.V

"Die!"

A man with a spear in his hands said as he drove it down towards me. I closed my eyes expecting pain, but it never came. I heard all the villager's gasp and some scream. I opened my eyes and saw a man with pristine white hair, red and white hakamas and hatori with spiked armor over one shoulder, and a white mokomoko around his other. He had two magenta stripes across each side of his face and a crescent moon in the middle of his forehead. He was standing over me with the spear the villager had in his hands.

"Demon leave! This is of no concern to you!"

The village master said and the demon above me turned his golden eyes on him. I watched as the demon's claws glowed a bright green and a whip shot out, killing the village master instantly. The women screamed and ran while the men of the village tried to attacked the white haired demon. The green whip slashed through all of them and their blood soaked the ground. I looked up at the white haired demon in shock as he turned his attention back to me.

"Are you hurt little fox?"

The demon asked kneeling down beside me.

**'No, not at all. She was just attacked and stabbed, but she's ok.'**

Kitsana said from within my head still trying to get free of her bonds.

I tried to move, but the pain coursing through my body made me cry out. I thought I heard the white haired demon curse under his breath before he gently picked me up. Suddenly, the ground shrank away and wind was blowing my hair about. I whimpered as I tried to understand what was going on.

"It's okay little fox, I have healers at my palace that will help you."

The demon said and I nodded.

"W-Who are you?"

I managed to ask as I felt the darkness close in on me.

"My name is Sesshomaru little fox…."

The demon, Sesshomaru, said something else but the darkness took me and I didn't hear him.

* * *

><p>SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V<p>

The little fox in my arms fainted before I even finished my sentence. She was still losing a lot of blood despite her fox trying to heal her.

'Why did you help her? She is a stranger.'

My beast asked and I sighed as I quickened my pace towards the palace.

**'It would seem that your brother's wench has had quite an effect on you.'**

'What makes you say that?'

I asked as I landed in the courtyard of the palace. I called the servants and told them to have Onai prepare for his next patient. They bowed before running off to do as I ordered. By the time I got to the infirmary Onai already had a cot ready and was waiting for me. The old phoenix demon carefully took the fox from me and set her down on the cot.

"What caused these wounds M'lord?"

Onai asked as he set to work. His gnarled hands working as swiftly as they had many years ago.

"The villagers where she was staying."

I said and Onai only hummed as he continued to work. He cut back her kimono leaving her in her bindings, but still exposing her abdomen so he could clean and bandage it. When he finished he turned to me.

"She will be fine M'lord. She just needs some rest."

Onai said and I nodded. He bowed before leaving. I watched as he hobbled out of the room. His once fiery red hair now graying with age was a dim comparison to what it used to be, but he still had his uses.

**'You've become soft.'**

My beast said and I sighed.

'Not soft, compassionate.'

I said and my beast was quite for a while before finally deciding to agree with me.

**'What will you do when she wakes?'**

'I don't know. Something about her just compelled me to help her.'

I said as I looked over the young girl laying on the cot in front of me. She had on a tattered, bloody, and now torn kimono. Her black and red streaked hair sprawled out behind her down to her shoulders. She had a small, petite figure. She looked to be no taller than 5'4, and what I remember of her eyes they were a deep forest green with a mix of what had looked to be scarlet.

'What would make an entire village want to attack such a young child?'

I wondered to myself and my beast joined the conversation.

**'You know how humans react to demons, whether they are nice or not. They fear us and so they attack our kind, even those of us who are innocent. It is no different for this child.'**

I found myself sighing again as I saw the logic in my beast's words. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and a servant walked in and bowed low.

"Forgive me M'lord, but your brother and his friends are here. Should I let them through the gates or…."

The servant trailed off waiting for my orders. I growled to myself and closed my eyes.

'Always with the worst timing little brother.'

I thought to myself before standing up.

"Let them through the gates and show them to my office, I will be there shortly."

I said and the servant bowed lower before leaving. I walked over to the little fox sleeping on the cot and brushed her hair out of her face. I could feel her demon's aura working to try and heal her, but I could also tell she was not fully connected to it meaning she wasn't born as a demon.

'So she let herself become a host, why?'

I wondered curiously.

"Sesshomaru! Get your ass out here!"

Inuyasha's infuriating voice called from the courtyard. I walked over to the open window and looked down in the direction of his voice. I saw the demon slayer and the monk shaking their heads as Kagome tried to get Inuyasha to calm down.

"Oi! Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha yelled again and I sighed before jumping out the window and appearing before them. I backhanded my little brother and he went flying into the wall.

"Inuyasha!"

Kagome yelled in surprise.

"He will be fine. What brings you all here?"

I asked and Kagome reluctantly turned away from Inuyasha who was getting up and looked up at me. She smiled at me and I felt a familiar warmth spread through my body whenever she was around.

"We came by to visit. You said last time that we could."

She said the last part uncertainly and I nodded.

"That I did. Come, I will show you to your rooms."

I said and Kagome's smile widened as she and her friends followed me into my palace.


	4. Chapter 4

RIN'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes to a strange place and sat up warily. I was aware of a slight ache in my abdomen, then remembered what had happened before I'd fainted. I looked around, but didn't see any sign of Sesshomaru.

'Kitsana, can you sense him anywhere?'

I asked hopeful, but sighed when I got her answer.

**'No, there are too many scents I'm not familiar with to single his out. But I do sense the presence of a miko.'**

That confused me, a human in a palace full of demons? That just made no sense.

'Can you lead me to where it is?'

I asked as I swung my legs over the side of the bed.

**'Yes, but you should change first. It would seem like your kimono has been ruined.'**

Kitsana said and I realized she was right. I sighed and looked around before seeing a light blue and white kimono sitting at the foot of the cot I had been laying on.

'Well, it seems like _someone_ was expecting me to wake up soon.'

I thought as I quickly stripped and changed into the new kimono.

'Okay, let's go Kitsana.'

I said and she nodded before taking over my sense of smell and directing my body to follow the scent of honey and clovers.

I walked down a hall and turned a corner. No one was around so I just continued to follow the scent until I came to a pair of mahogany doors trimmed in gold. I stopped because the scent was strongest inside the room. Then I heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"This Sesshomaru thought you liked my half-breed brother."

He said, he sounded confused. I stopped and listened closely.

"I see you're still referring to yourself in third person."

A voice said, it was female, it was the miko. I leaned up against the door and listened closer. I heard someone sigh and the miko spoke again.

"For the longest time I thought I did, but lately I've realized I only see him as a friend. You are the one I love Sesshomaru, _you_ are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

The miko said and I waited for any kind of response from Sesshomaru, but got none. Suddenly footsteps started coming towards the door and I backed up quickly and tried to get down the hall, but I had barely turned around by the time the doors opened to reveal Sesshomaru with an angry expression on his face.

"Wh-You're awake?"

He asked, the angry expression on his face replaced by surprise.

"Obviously."

I said crossing my arms.

"What are you doing here?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I woke up to a strange place and you weren't around, I tried finding your scent, but there were too many scents I didn't know to single yours out, but then my beast found the scent of a miko and I followed and here I am."

I said as I leaned against the wall.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?"

A voice asked from within the room and I looked past Sesshomaru to see a woman about four years older than me with cerulean blue eyes, and midnight black hair flowing about her well developed form down to her waist. She was in a short white and green kimono. She was definitely weird for a miko.

"Oh, who are you?"

The miko asked and I looked her in the eyes.

"You know, if you're going to ask questions like that you should introduce yourself first."

I said and she blushed before walking forward till she was standing next to Sesshomaru.

"I'm sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi, it's nice to meet you….."

She trailed off and I smiled up at her.

"Rin."

I said and she smiled in return.

"It's nice to meet you Rin."

She said and I nodded.

"Likewise. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything."

I said hiding my smile as both Kagome and Sesshomaru blushed.

"What did you hear?"

Sesshomaru asked and I played innocent.

"Nothing, I had just gotten to the door when you opened them."

I said and Sesshomaru glared at me. I knew he could tell I was lying, but I didn't really care. I wanted to talk to him. One, to thank him for saving me, and two, to ask him why.

"Jaken!"

Sesshomaru yelled and a green imp stumbled down the hallway and bowed low at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Yes M'lord?"

The imp asked and Sesshomaru looked from me to him.

"Take Rin to my study, I will be there shortly."

He said looking at me and I nodded. Jaken nodded and quickly started to lead me down the hallway. I smiled at the two before silently following after the imp.

* * *

><p>KAGOME'S P.O.V<p>

I could feel the presence of the demon within Rin as she followed Jaken down the hallway. Once they were both gone I turned to look up at Sesshomaru surprised.

"Who was that?"

I asked and he sighed before closing the doors of his room, giving us privacy again.

"She is a fox demon I saved from a crowd of angered villagers who were going to kill her."

He said and I couldn't help but smile at him. He had changed so much from the cold-hearted killer he used to be. He was still a force to be reckoned with, but now he was kinder, more passionate.

"Well that was sweet of you. Think about what I said Sesshy, I'll see you later."

I said as I got up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, then I left and headed down to the hall back to my bedroom. Once inside Sango and Miroku looked at me curiously and I just shook my head.

"What happened?"

Sango asked coming over to me.

"We got interrupted by a young fox demon."

I said as Shippo jumped into my lap.

"Another fox demon? Who is it mama?"

He asked and I smiled down at him.

"Her name is Rin, but she is actually quite a few years older than you sweetie."

I said and he frowned a little, before his curiosity had him smiling again.

"How old is she mama?"

He asked and I thought a minute about the young black and red haired girl I saw. If I had to guess I'd say around eighteen.

"She looks to be about sixteen."

I said and Shippo nodded before snuggling up to me and closing his eyes. I smiled and picked him up. I laid down on the bed and set him down beside me.

"Well we'll be going to bed now Kagome, come get us if you need anything."

Miroku said as he pulled Sango out of the room.

I looked around and noticed that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. Ever since he found out the real reason why I asked to come here he's been avoiding me. I sighed before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V<p>

"What is it that you wanted to seek me out for Rin?"

I asked looking at the young fox who sat across from me. She turned her gaze from outside the window to me.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me."

She said, but I could tell there was more to it than just that.

"But…."

I said and she sighed.

"Why did you save me? I'm a complete stranger to you, why help me?"

She asked and I sighed to myself, I had been trying to find that out myself.

"I suppose it just seemed like the thing to do at the time. I can't stand humans, and humans that think they can attack demons annoy me."

I said honestly and she looked at me confused.

"Then what about the miko, Kagome?"

She asked, I knew she'd ask about her.

"How much of our conversation did you _really _hear earlier?"

I asked and she sighed.

"I heard her confess to you, then you opened the doors. That's all, I swear."

She said and I nodded when I smelled no lies coming from her. Silence followed and she looked me in the eyes.

"So, how _do_ you feel about her? Kagome I mean?"

She asked and I sighed.

"That's what I thought. You should tell her."

Rin said and I felt a smile tugging at my mouth.

**'This child is smart.'**

'Yes, but she is still young.'

I silently agreed with my beast. She was young, and from the looks of her village it seems like she is alone in the world.

"Rin, how would you like to stay here?"

I asked and she looked at me in surprise.

"But why? You don't know me. Why would you offer me a place with you?"

She asked and I smiled warmly at her.

"Because, if you go back to that village they will try to kill you again. But if you stay here you will be safe, and I can help train you in swordplay as well as with your beast."

I said and I saw her thinking it over. After a while Rin smiled.

"Sure, why not."


	5. Chapter 5

RIN'S P.O.V

"Not bad, now try again."

Sesshomaru said as he charged at me again. I jumped and dodged him, then swung around and sliced through his hatori with my sai.

"Good. Switch to your katanas."

He ordered and I sheathed my sai and pulled my katanas from the sheaths on my back. I twirled them before crouching down into the stance Sesshomaru had showed me. He circled me, trying to see any mistakes. Finding none he smiled and lowered into a crouch.

"Charge me."

He said and I didn't hesitate. He brought his sword up and blocked my attack. I pushed off from him and used Kitsana's speed to move and get around him then attacked again. My blades cut through the back of his hatori and just barely cut through his skin before he disappeared and reappeared with his sword pressed to my neck.

"You are getting better. Try again."

He said before releasing me. I took a deep breath and cleared my mind. I circled Sesshomaru, looking for an opening then charged. I saw him prepare for a frontal attack, but just as I was close enough I used the technique I'd made up. I jumped up and used Kitsana's speed to kick myself higher in the air and shoot across the room at speeds that no one, not even Sesshomaru, could see. I landed behind him and pressed the blades of my katanas to his neck. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he dropped his sword.

"Well done. That is enough for today."

He said and I smiled as I sheathed my katanas again.

"Go clean up and we shall have dinner."

He said and I nodded before running out of the dojo and heading towards the hot spring. I quickly bathed and dressed in the white kimono with sakura blossoms on it. I appreciate all the fine clothes Sesshomaru lets me wear, but I hate being in a dress all the time. Ever since Kagome brought me some clothes from her time I've been addicted to them. But of course Sesshomaru said that the black booty shorts, skin tight black long sleeve shirt, and fish net stockings were inappropriate to wear. So they were stored in the very back of my closet along with the other clothes I'd asked Kagome to bring me back from her time. How I longed to pull out a pair of faded blue jeans and a t-shirt, but Sesshomaru said he prefers me to wear formal kimonos so I do.

**'Come on little one, we should get going.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded before heading down the hall towards the dining hall.

"Sesshomaru, when do you think Kagome and the others will come back again?"

I asked as the servants cleared away the dishes from the table.

"I'm not sure Rin. But Kagome promised she'd come back."

"You still haven't given her an answer have you?"

I asked though I already knew the answer. I'd seen them flirting and enjoying each other's company, but Sesshomaru had still yet to tell Kagome his feeling for her.

"No, I was planning on telling her the next time they returned."

He said and I couldn't help but smile. It had been little over a month since their last visit. After the first night I met Kagome they had stayed for about a week before Sesshomaru's half-brother Inuyasha complained about the shards not finding themselves and they had to leave. It seemed that Inuyasha was upset with something, but I couldn't figure out what. They had come back a few months after that, and four months after that. Kagome had left last time saying they'd be back as soon as they could. Each time they were here I noticed that Inuyasha instantly took off, or when he was around he was always irritated.

"I can't wait."

"You like Kagome don't you?"

Sesshomaru asked and I smiled up at him.

"Good, because it would seem like she and everyone else is quite fond of you."

He said and I nodded before asking to be excused from the table. I went to my room and began to meditate like Miroku had taught me to do. He'd said it would help me control my emotions so that Kitsana wouldn't take over. Not even a week after having agreed to live here with Sesshomaru had he taken me out to hunt and Kitsana and I fully became a part of one another. Sesshomaru also made sure I was able to transform into my fox self at will. I could even change my size. The only thing I was having trouble with was controlling myself when I was upset. That's why I'd asked Miroku to help me find a way to control my emotions.

I took a deep breath and stilled. A familiar scent of honey and clovers filled my nose. It was still far away, but I could smell it as clearly as if it were in the room with me. I jumped up and ran to Sesshomaru's study.

"Rin? What is it?"

Sesshomaru asked surprised. I was shocked he wasn't able to smell her.

"It's Kagome, she's on her way here!"

I said with a smile. Sesshomaru was standing by my side instantly.

"When will she get here?"

He asked and my smiled widened and the barely hidden excitement in his voice. He truly did love her.

"She'll be at the gate in about three minutes."

I said and he dashed out of the room. I followed him down the hall and out into the courtyard. The guards let them through the gate and they all walked up to us. Kagome smiled at me and I waved at her and the others. Then she ran and hugged Sesshomaru. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"Kagome, I have something important I need to tell you."

Sesshomaru said and I knew he wanted to be alone with Kagome, so I walked up to the others and offered to show them to their rooms. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo all started to follow me, but Inuyasha stayed glued to the spot glaring daggers at Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, come on."

I said and motioned for him to follow us, but he shook his head.

"NO! I'm sick and tired of this!"

He yelled and everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"What are you talking about Inuyasha?"

Kagome asked and I heard him growl. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him and I saw Inuyasha's eyes start to bleed pink.

"You! Every second of every damn day you're complaining about how you miss the West and Sesshomaru. You don't even focus on your job anymore and it's all that bastards fault!"

Inuyasha said pointing a clawed finger at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I still do my job. I promised to find the jewel shards and I'm doing just tha-"

"No your **not!"**

Inuyasha said, his eyes bleeding completely red as his beast took control.

**"I love you Kagome, you said at one time you loved me to. How could you betray me and turn to my brother! Are you _that_ desperate for a lay that you'll go to the nearest dog you can?"**

Inuyasha asked and my anger rose at his comment. Kagome was my friend and no one talks to my friends that way. I took a step towards him, but Sesshomaru stopped me.

"Inuyasha, control yourself. If Kagome no longer has feelings for you then you must accept that."

Sesshomaru said and Inuyasha growled before charging for them.

Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and dodged. Suddenly he appeared right next to me. He kissed her passionately before pulling away. I heard him whisper I love you before disappearing and reappearing right next to his brother.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome yelled starting to run after him, but I held her back.

"Calm down Kags, he knows what he's doing."

I said holding her back. There was a sudden loud growl and I turned back to see Inuyasha had broken through Sesshomaru's armor, and Tensaiga was laying several feet away. Inuyasha was trying to charge at Sesshomaru again, but he kept him at bay with his poison whip.

**"Fine then _brother…"_**

Inuyasha said, spitting the word 'brother' out like it burned his mouth.

**"If I can't get to you, then I'll just go after that bitch."**

He said before turning towards me and Kagome. He started running towards us and I called on Kitsana's power and my teeth and claws lengthened to deadly points.

"Don't even _think_ about it."

I said blocking his view of Kagome. He growled at me before a bark from Sesshomaru's direction had him turning his attention back to him.

I turned to see something I thought I'd never see. I'd heard stories of Sesshomaru in his true form, but they did him no justice. The white fur that surrounded his body was absolutely beautiful. His magenta markings were gone, but the crescent moon on his forehead was still there. His usual golden eyes were now completely red. He was magnificent as well as deadly. Sesshomaru barked again and I understood that one clear demand.

'Protect Kagome with your life.'


	6. Chapter 6

KAGOME'S P.O.V

Even as Rin kept telling me it would be alright and that Sesshomaru knew what he was doing I just knew he was going to wind up hurt. Inuyasha is irrational when in his demon state.

"Kagome! Try the subjection beads."

Sango suggested, but I shook my head. I knew they'd do no good, the last time I tried they had no effect on him. It was because when I had chosen a word to bind him I was infatuated with him, now I'm not so I no longer hold any power over the beads.

I heard a whimper and my attention instantly went to Sesshomaru. My eyes widened as I saw he was sporting a rather large gash across his forearm and side. I looked at Inuyasha and what I saw made me want to cry. He had regained control over his beast and was in the right state of mind, but had Tetsaiga drawn and was still attacking Sesshomaru.

'So he truly feels this way. Oh Inuyasha, I'm sorry.'

I thought as I watched the one I'd loved fight the one I love.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I smelled Kagome's tears and didn't have to ask what caused them because it pained me to see Sesshomaru get injured too. He was like a father to me. He took me in and took care of me.

**'Help him little one.'**

Kitsana pleaded with me from within her cage, but I shook my head.

'No, he said to protect Kagome.'

**'Don't you think keeping Sesshomaru alive will protect her? Imagine what would happen if he were to die. Then what? How would she react?'**

Kitsana said and I froze. She was right, but he just said to protect her.

Inuyasha jumped and punched Sesshomaru in the snout. He yelped and transformed back into his humanoid form. Inuyasha climbed on top of him and pressed his sword to his throat.

"I finally beat you brother…now die."

Inuyasha said as he raised his sword, ready to plunge it into Sesshomaru's neck.

"**NO!"**

I shouted and without thinking I sprang forward, transforming in the process into my full form. I didn't even think as I ran full out at Inuyasha and knocked him off Sesshomaru. I pinned him down and growled at him. He just looked up at me and laughed.

"Aren't you a good little pet, protecting your master."

He said and I growled at him again.

"Sesshomaru!"

Kagome yelled and I turned to see her running towards Sesshomaru. That was a bad move on my part because Inuyasha's claws raked across my shoulder making me yelp in pain and stagger back. Instantly Inuyasha was gone and I heard a scream and smelled as more blood was spilled. I turned and saw Inuyasha with his hand through Sesshomaru's chest and Kagome trying to purify Inuyasha. Sango, Kilala, and Miroku had all been knocked out of the way each time they tried to help.

'All of my friends, he hurt every one of them and now he's trying to kill my father.'

I thought as I felt my anger rise, I couldn't do anything to stop it.

**'Let me out little one, let your anger lose and kill him.'**

Kitsana said in a dark voice and I gave in.

I growled as I let my energy grow to full heights with my emotions, no restraints on them at all. I felt my body grow to a size I'd never experienced before. I was taller than Sesshomaru had been in his full form. I shook my head and growled at Inuyasha before charging at him. I didn't think twice about sinking my teeth into his flesh and ripping him to shreds. He screamed out in agony, but I silenced him quickly. I felt an odd sensation take over my body at the taste of my first actual kill. Suddenly I was pushed away from myself and everything went black.

* * *

><p>NORMAL P.O.V<p>

Rin's eyes darkened to an even deeper red as her beast fully took over. The taste of her first kill's blood woke something within her that even she herself didn't know was there. She turned on Kagome and the others with a hungry look in her eyes.

"Rin! Calm down, he's dead!"

Sango yelled up at her young friend, but it did nothing but draw her attention to her. Rin's twin tails swayed back and forth as if she was nothing more than a playful pup before she pounced and raked her claws across Sango's front. The demon slayer was sent flying and Miroku turned towards his love in despair.

"Sesshomaru, what's wrong with her? Why is she acting this way?"

Miroku asked as he defended himself against one of Rin's paws with his holy staff. Sesshomaru coughed up blood before answering.

"Inuyasha was her first kill."

"What? But surely she has killed before to survive."

Miroku asked as he dodged another swipe of her paws.

"Yes, but only for that. This is the first time she's killed where she didn't have to do it to survive. It's awakened the darker side of her."

Sesshomaru said before coughing up more blood.

"Hang in there Sesshomaru!"

Kagome said hugging him close.

"So what do we do?"

Miroku asked as he jumped up on Kilala's back to escape another one of Rin's attacks.

"We have to fight her, unless we can get her to return to normal our best choice is to kill her."

Sesshomaru said and Miroku nodded.

"Kilala!"

He shouted and the fire cat flew higher and Rin followed them with her eyes. Just as Miroku was about to uncover his wind tunnel, Rin jumped up and knocked them out of the sky. Miroku was sent flying from Kilala's back and the impact from the fall killed him instantly. Kilala was able to fly back up and raced towards her mistress, but Rin caught her tail in her mouth and pulled her back. Kilala screeched as Rin tore her to pieces.

"Miroku! Kilala!"

Shippo yelled from his place beside Sango who was just coming to. She sat up and sat Miroku and Kilala both dead. In a rage, the demon slayer picked up her weapon and charged at Rin. But because of her injuries was slowed down and Rin squashed her with her paws.

"Sango!"

Kagome yelled as tears fell down her face. Rin turned and faced Kagome and Sesshomaru.

"Rin stop it! We're your friends! Why are you doing this!"

Kagome asked, but Rin didn't hear her. The bloodlust was too much. She jumped and landed with her forepaws on either side of Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru and buried her face in the crook of his neck, knowing there was nothing they could do to stop their friend.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

Kagome said and Sesshomaru struggled to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist and speak for the last time.

"And I love you, Kagome."

He had just finished his sentence when Rin's claws raked across the earth, separating Kagome and Sesshomaru's top halves from their bottoms; killing them instantly.

"Mama!"

Rin turned on the only one left, Shippo. He was cowering against the rock face with tears running down his face.

"Rin, please! Stop!"

Shippo tried pleading with her, but she couldn't hear him. She stalked up to him, blood of their friends covering her from head to tail, dripping from her mouth. She laughed as she tore Shippo to part and his screams of agony filled the air, then their was silence.

Seeing that there was no one left to kill, Rin let out a howl before her beast receeded into the depths of her mind and Rin came back to the front. She transformed back into her human form, unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

RIN'S P.O.V

I woke up to the feel of the wind playing with my hair and the sunlight warming my chilled skin. I took a deep breath and smelled blood everywhere. I sat up and looked around me, slowly taking in my surroundings. I froze at what I saw. Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were all gone and their blood was soaked into the ground and covered me from head to toe. I stood up slowly and saw a massacre.

'W-What happened?'

I asked Kitsana, but got no response.

"Murderer!"

A voice called out from behind me and I turned to see Jaken racing towards me from across the courtyard.

"Guards! Guards! Kill her! Kill the murderer!"

He yelled and I heard footsteps coming my way and ran. I didn't look back. I heard them coming after me. The shouts of surprise as they found the bodies, and the cries and promises of revenge as they chased after me. I screamed out in agony as an arrow pierced through my shoulder. It slowed me down, but I didn't stop. I came to a ledge and stopped. I turned and looked around, the guards from the palace circled me, blocking off my exits.

"There's no where to run, accept your fate."

The general, Takkai, said. I had learned how to fight with my katanas from him when Sesshomaru was spending his time with Kagome.

"Please, someone tell me what's going on."

I said, but my only response was the guards all charging at me. Spears tore through my skin, and claws raked across my face and arms, while swords pierced through my stomach and thigh. I screamed out in pain and acted on instinct.

My power surged forward and my nails and teeth lengthened to sharp, deadly points. I spun around, killing those closest to me instantly. I stepped back and yanked out the weapons the guards had attacked me with. They all turned and started to charge at me again, but Takkai stopped them.

"Enough, she will die by my hand."

He said before drawing his sword, the same sword that I had sparred with so many times before, and advanced on me. I growled at him, warning him to stay back but he didn't listen. I felt tears falling down my face as I saw the hatred burning in his golden eyes. He lunged at me and I dodged, but just barely. He charged at me and his sword sliced through my already bleeding stomach. I cried out and felt a dark aura wrap itself around me and I panicked. That was the same feeling I'd had before everything went black and I woke up to find everyone I'd ever loved dead.

I jumped away from Takkai and the other guards and landed on the ledge of the cliff. I backed away, but stopped as I felt the ground crumble beneath my feet.

"There's nowhere left to run Rin. You will pay for what you did."

Takkai said taking a step towards me and I turned to face him. He froze when he saw the hurt and pain in my eyes, but he shook his head and he advanced on me again. I took a deep breath before jumping off the cliff to the river below. I heard shouts of surprise from the guards, and some saying they should go after me, but Takkai said to leave me be. Saying I'd die before the night was out.

The rapids of the river beat against my body, but I fought against them until I reached shore. I laid there, waiting for death to claim me until Kitsana ordered me to move.

**'Move little one. Live.'**

I crawled to my hands and knees and pushed off from the ground till I was standing up. I started walking in a random direction and didn't stop. If I stopped I knew I would be dead. The West faded into the background as I continued to walk. I passed by the Northern lands, but still didn't stop. I walked through the valley that separates the lands. Sesshomaru had told me about it only once, but I never paid any attention. The barren land gave way to grass and forest once again and I would have sighed in relief had I not been in so much pain.

I walked through the forest, moving my numb body with Kitsana's simple command to stay alive. When the trees thinned out I finally collapsed and the blackness once again took over.


	8. Chapter 8

SAKURA'S P.O.V

"Come _on_ Naruto. How long does it take to put on a damn jacket?"

I asked as me and Sasuke waited for our orange haired friend to finish getting ready. Today was the beginning of the Chunin Exam Preliminaries and I was _not_ going to be late because of Naruto.

"I'm ready, let's go."

Naruto said as he ran past both me and Sasuke. I sighed before running after him, with Sasuke following. We passed by the gate leading out into the forest when Sasuke stopped.

"What is it Sasuke?"

I asked walking over to him. Naruto stopped and turned to look at us.

"What's that?"

Sasuke asked pointing to the other side of the gate. I followed his finger and saw a figure lying on the ground outside of the gate. I couldn't sense any chakra coming from them.

"I don't care who it is, we need to get going!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

I snapped before looking back at Sasuke.

"What do you think we should do?"

I asked, but didn't get an answer. Sasuke vanished. I looked around and saw he was on the other side of the gate next to the figure. He knelt down beside it and I saw his eyes widen.

"Sakura, Naruto! Get out here!"

He yelled and I immediately raced over to him.

"What is it?"

Naruto asked as he appeared next to us. I looked down at the figure next to Sasuke and gasped.

It was a girl, no older than me. She had black and red streaked hair down to her shoulders, a small petite form, and the look of pain on her unconscious face. Her body was covered in gashes and she was bleeding heavily.

"Oh my God!"

I said as I knelt down beside her and checked for a pulse. It was still there, but it was faint.

"We have to get her to the hospital, now!"

I said and Naruto and Sasuke gently picked her up and we raced to the hospital. The nurses looked at us confused, but didn't hesitate to take the young girl from us.

"Naruto, you and Sasuke head on to the preliminaries. I'm going to go report this to the Hokage."

I said, but they shook their heads at me.

"No Sakura, we all saw her, we all should tell the Hokage."

Naruto said and I nodded, knowing better than to argue with him when he got like this.

We headed to the Hokage building. The guards stopped us, but Sasuke and Naruto quickly knocked them out against my suggestions to just go around the back and we walked into the building and stopped in front of the Hokage.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Sarutobi asked as he stood up.

"Please excuse us sir, but we were on our way to the preliminaries when we found a girl unconscious outside the gates and we took her to the hospital. We thought we should tell you."

I said and Sarutobi looked at me for a moment before finally walking around his desk.

"She is in the hospital?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Yes. She was losing a lot of blood."

I said and he hummed as he thought about something, then he suddenly called in an ANBU.

"Sir?"

They asked as Sarutobi turned towards them.

"I want you to keep an eye on our new inhabitant at the hospital. If anything happens I want you do to whatever it takes to keep her within the village."

Sarutobi said and the ANBU member nodded before disappearing. Sarutobi turned back towards us with a smile.

"Now then, I think it's time we got going don't you?"

He asked walking towards us.

"Sir?"

I asked confused.

"The preliminaries, we can't miss that now can we?"

He asked before he headed out the door. I looked at Naruto and Sasuke before following him out the door.

RIN'S P.O.V

I woke up to a white ceiling and the sound of a constant beep to my side. I took a cautious breath, but was relieved when it didn't hurt. I smelled clean, not normal clean, like sterilized clean.

'Hospital. Why am I in a hospital?'

I wondered as I slowly sat up.

**'Don't you remember little one? You were attacked and collapsed.'**

'Yes, but that doesn't explain why I'm in a hospital. I hate hospitals and you know this!'

I snapped, then realized something.

'Kitsana, what happened back there? One moment Inuyasha had attacked Sesshomaru almost killing him and the next I wake up to the sound of Jaken calling me a murderer.'

**'…..'**

I sighed at Kitsana's silence and looked around the room from my spot on the bed instead. It was simple, just a bed, a small couch in the corner for visitors, a bathroom across the room, and a window. I smiled when I saw that. I yanked the IV's out of my body and jumped over to the window. An alarm went off and I heard footsteps coming my way.

'The hell if I'm staying here.'

I thought before jumping out the window and landing on the roof of the building next door.

I looked down at myself as I ran. I was still in my torn and bloody kimono, but my wounds were all but healed. Only the one where I had been pierced through the stomach was still there. I sighed and ran faster, jumping from roof to roof when necessary. I saw a gate and the forest that lay beyond it and set my goal to get out of this village, but of course it wasn't that easy. Suddenly a figure with a white mask appeared in front of me and I stopped. The mask had a small swirl of red, but that was it. The figure was wearing all black and I could see the sword and daggers attacked to their side.

"Stop right there."

The figure said in a deep voice, telling me it was male. I took a few steps back before turning around and trying to run the other way, but another figure dressed all in black with a white and red mask appeared, blocking my way yet again.

"I don't think so."

It said in a sweet voice, this one was female.

'What's going on here?'

**'Seems like they don't want to let us leave.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded. I tried going to the left, but even more people dressed in black with their faces covered with the white and red masks appeared. Suddenly, I realized I was surrounded.

"The Hokage doesn't want you to leave until we know if you're a threat or not."

One of them said and I sighed. All I wanted to do was leave this stupid village, find a place to fully heal, then do something with the rest of my lonely life.

"And if I am?"

I asked as they closed the circle around me, blocking all my exits.

"We'll have to kill you."

The first one to show up said and I sighed again.

'There's no way they're going to let us through is there?'

I asked Kitsana as I saw the figures in black draw their weapons.

**'I don't think so. Do you need my help little one?'**

She asked but I shook my head.

"No, I think I got this one."

I said with a smile as I crouched into my fighting stance.

As if on cue all the figures in black charged at me. I ducked and one flew overhead, but there was one waiting for me. I had no weapons on me, the people back at the hospital probably still have them, so I had to fight by hand. Not my favorite thing to do, but if I have to I will. I dodged one of the figures before spinning and kicking them into the ground.

'One down….'

**'About thirty to go.'**

Kitsana said and I smiled.

'Wouldn't be the first time.'

I said remembering when Sesshomaru had me face off against a multiple number of opponents to test my abilities. The thought of Sesshomaru brought forth a wave of sorrow and distracted me from the people I was fighting till Kitsana yelled at me to duck. I just narrowly missed a sword that would have reopened my wound.

**'Stay focused!'**

Kitsana snapped at me and I shook my head to clear away the painful memories.

Two figures charged at me from the front while four charged from behind. I waited until they were close enough before dropping to the side and sweeping out one of my legs. They all fell off the roof and fell unceremoniously to the ground. I jumped out of the way as five others charged at me. I sighed as I hit one in the face, and roundhouse kicked another two. I hit some in the gut, making them double over before I kicked them off the roof. I jumped over the few remaining figures who charged at me and braced myself in a handstand before kicking them off the roof. I jumped off the ground, flipped and landed on my feet. I froze when I saw one black clad figure still stood with his arms crossed in front of him, staring straight at me.

"Well then, looks like I missed one of you guys."

I said with a smile and the figure put his hands down and pulled a dagger from his side before starting to circle me.

'These people never learn.'

I thought before preparing for the black clad figure to charge, but he didn't. He just mimicked my moves. I moved to the side and he did the exact same thing. I back flipped and he repeated it.

I groaned in exasperation before letting my aura flare warningly. This guy was pissing me off. If he was going to fight me he should do it seriously, not copy what I do. That's the one sure fire way to piss me off. The masked figure took a step back and I could tell by his aura he was surprised. I smirked at him before using my genko to get behind him. I brought my leg back to kick him when he disappeared. I looked around but didn't see him. I fanned out with my aura to sense him and found him. I turned around to block, but was too late. His leg connected with my stomach and I doubled over. I felt the cold steel of a dagger pressed against my throat and I growled at him. The pressure increased and I glared at the ground. He pulled my hands behind my back and led me across the rooftops to the building sitting in the middle of the village.

"Where are you taking me?"

I growled as we entered the building and I was led upstairs.

"You'll see."

He said as he pushed me through a door. I landed on my hands and knees and I growled at him as I stood up.

"What's this?"

A voice said from across the room and I looked to see an old man wearing a white cloak and a red and white hat.

"This is the one Sakura and the others told you about. The one in the hospital, she tried to escape."

The man said and I growled as his hand reached for his dagger again.

"It's okay Hatake."

The man in the cloak said and the black clad man, Hatake, let his hand fall to the side.

"So, you are the new visitor we have here in the village?"

The old man asked and I glared at him.

"I wouldn't really say I'm a visitor."

I said in a neutral tone, something I'd picked up from Sesshomaru.

"Oh, then what are you?"

The man asked as he leaned against his desk.

"Tired of waking up in strange situations."

I said honestly and he looked at me weird.

"Don't ask."

I said and he nodded, at least the old man could tell when not to pry.

"What's your name little one?"

The old man asked and I growled, making him look at me weird and Hatake to tense.

"Don't call me that, only one person is allowed to call me that and you are _not_ them."

I said and he nodded before apologizing.

"My name is Rin, and you are?"

I asked crossing my arms and switching my weight to one leg. The old man smiled at me before answering.

"My name is Sarutobi, and I am the Hokage of this village. Where do you come from Rin?"

"What's the name of this village Sarutobi?"

I asked, hoping to avoid talking about where I was from. I'm still trying to figure out what happened. I have an idea, but I really don't like that idea.

"This is the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or Konohona."

Sarutobi said and I nodded.

"So, am I really not allowed to leave?"

I asked. Sarutobi seemed like an okay guy, someone I wouldn't mind talking to so I saw no reason why I couldn't be civil.

"I'm sorry, but until we know if you are a threat or not we cannot allow you to leave."

"I'm not a threa-"

I started to say, but Hatake cut me off.

"She took out all the members of the ANBU single handedly."

Sarutobi's eyes widened before settling back on me.

"Is that true?"

He asked and I sighed before walking over to the window and looking out.

"I was trying to go somewhere and they were blocking my path. I didn't kill any of them, just…..roughed them up a bit."

I said in a bored tone.

"I see no weapons on you, what did you use?"

He asked and I turned to him with a smile.

"Just my hands, the people at the hospital took my sai, katanas, and daggers."

I said and Sarutobi nodded.

Silence filled the room and I went back to looking out the window.

"Sir?"

Hatake asked and Sarutobi looked up at him as if he had forgotten he was still there.

"Hmm, she seems to be no older than sixteen and yet she was able to beat over all our best ninjas. I think it would benefit us if she were to join the ANBU."

Sarutobi said and I looked at him confused. What was he talking about join the ANBU?

"Are you serious?"  
>Hatake asked and Sarutobi nodded.<p>

"Completely."

"But she knows nothing of our ways, no jutsus or fighting styles. She is a complete outsider."

Hatake said and I sighed. I already didn't like this guy.

"Yes, but she is also an outsider who single handedly beat the ANBU, except for you. I think that says something. So, what do you say Rin? Will you stay here within the village, learn our ways, and become a member of the ANBU black ops?"

Sarutobi asked and I could feel Hatake seething and I couldn't help but smile.

"Only if Hatake here gets to teach me."

I said and Sarutobi nodded.

"Okay then, it's settled. Rin will stay here within the village until she learns our ways. Keep her under wraps until her training is complete. She will be staying with you Hatake, so be nice."

Sarutobi said and Hatake nodded before heading for the door.

"Guess I'll see you later Sabi."

I said as I followed Hatake out the door.

"Sabi?"

I heard him asked and I smiled as I walked down the steps following after Hatake.

'This might actually turn out to be pretty fun.'


	9. Chapter 9

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I can't believe the Hokage is letting an outsider into the village. How do we know she won't kill us all in our sleep? I'm not going to trust her until she's proven herself loyal to our village.

"Hey Hatake, wait up will ya!"

She called from behind me and I ground my teeth together. Normally I can deal with anything, normally I'm laid back and just go with things, but this, this is just suicidal on the Hokage's part. I opened the door to my apartment and walked inside. Rin followed after.

"Hatake, you could have slowed down."

"Quit calling me that!"

I snapped as I took off my ANBU mask and changed into my street clothes. I turned around and heard Rin gasp as she took in my actual appearance. I almost wanted to smile.

"Fine, then what should I call you?"

She asked and I sighed.

"Kakashi, only ANBU are allowed to call me Hatake."

I said and she nodded.

'At least she's somewhat obedient.'

"So, where do I sleep?"

She asked and I pointed down the hall to the guest room. She nodded, but didn't move.

"Look, I've got to be somewhere. Explore the village, but don't cause any trouble. Someone will be watching you the entire time so _behave_."

I said before leaving and heading for the preliminaries that were close to wrapping up. I know Naruto and the rest of the members from squad 7 will want me to be there. I sighed as I walked towards the building the Chunin Exams were being held in.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

'God, who does he think he is ordering me around like that?'

**'He is an ANBU, and to him we are just outsiders. We have to prove ourselves loyal to this village before he can trust us.'**

Kitsana said and I sighed as I realized the logic behind her words. I looked around the apartment and sighed as I walked around. I explored the kitchen, finding out where the pots, pans, knives, and dishes were before walking further into the apartment. I found Kakashi's room by his scent and walked down the hall towards the guest bedroom he had pointed at. Inside was a mat on the floor, that was it.

'You have _got_ to be kidding me.'

I thought as I walked inside.

**'At least there's a window.'**

Kitsana said and I sighed as I sat on the ledge.

"Yeah. Hey Kitsana, how do you suppose I can earn his trust?"

I asked out loud since I was beginning to get a headache from talking through our link. There was a flash of bright red light before Kitsana appeared in front of me in the form of a small black and red fox. She looked similar to me when I transformed, but with small differences. She only had one tail, the two I had when transformed came from when we merged together. Also the color of her fur was switched. Her's was red and black, whereas mine was black and red.

"I'm not sure little one, you will just have to figure that out on your own."

I sighed and looked out the window. I saw a shadow below move to hide behind a tree.

'Do they really think I can't see them? And even if I couldn't I could still smell them.'

I thought before moving so that my feet dangled on the outside of the window. Kitsana jumped up so that she was sitting on the ledge beside me.

"Kakashi did say you could explore the village right?"

She asked and I hummed in response.

"Then why not do just that. Maybe you could find a place big enough for us to practice in without being seen."

She said and I smiled at the thought. In all truth I loved being in my fox form. It wasn't because the surge of power I got, or the fact of being an animal. But the feeling I got from being connected to Kitsana, the feeling of being connected with someone.

"Yeah, let's go."

I said before pushing off and landing on the street below in a crouch. I heard the soft thud of paws hitting the street beside me as Kitsana landed. I straightened back up before walking around. I sniffed the air and despite the several different scents, I caught the scent of trees within the village. I changed direction and headed towards it with Kitsana following at my heels like a puppy. It had been a while since she took that form. She normally preferred to stay within me. That's one of the benefits of being a willing host, Kitsana and I can separate at anytime, but still be connected.

**'What are you thinking about little one?'**

Kitsana asked as we passed by a few villagers who looked at us weird.

'Just how I never knew having a demon within me would be so….natural for me. I can't even remember a time when you weren't with me.'

I said honestly as we reached our destination.  
>My eyes widened as I saw the mass expanse of trees. I noticed that the bark of some was cut as if someone had been practicing with a dagger or throwing knives. I walked up to the area of trees only to be stopped by figures in black again.<p>

'This is getting old quick.'

I thought and heard Kitsana snicker at my side.

"What are you doing in the training grounds?"

One of the ANBU asked and I glared at them.

"I was _going _to train before you guys showed up. What's your problem anyway? I haven't done anything."

I said and they all drew their weapons when they saw Kitsana beside me. One took a step towards her with their weapon drawn and I growled at them.

"What are you?"

One asked and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Someone you _really_ don't want to piss off."

I said showing off my fangs that had come out with my anger. What was with these people and finding ways to piss me off.

**'Calm down little one. There is no need to cause a scene.'**

Kitsana said and I took a deep breath trying to calm down. The ANBU were all looking at me and I could tell by their aura that they wanted to get back at me for what I did to them on the rooftops.

"You know what, how 'bout we have a little fun?"

I said and the feel of their auras changed from angry to confused.

"What do you mean?"

One asked and I smiled.

"I mean let's have a training session. You guys verses me."

I said cracking my neck. They looked at each other before nodding.

"Kitsana, stay over there by the edge of the field and gauge my movements. When we get back to the apartment tell me how I can improve."

I said and she yipped in response, purposely choosing not to speak so as not to make a scene.

I crouched low, ready for the ANBU to make a move. They all charged at me at once. I rolled my eyes before jumping into the air, back flipping and landing behind all of them. I swept out with my leg and they all lost their footing. One swung out with their fist, but I jumped out of the way and landed on a tree branch a few feet away.

"Looks like I win again. Better luck next time. Kitsana!"

I said before using genko and appearing in the middle of town with Kitsana by my side.

**'I saw only a few problems with your footing. When you go down to sweep your opponents' feet out from under them be sure to keep a sure footing yourself.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded.

'I'll be sure to do that.'

I started to head towards the gate of the village, just walking around when I felt a sudden aura that rivaled my own.

'Kitsana…..'

I said as I stopped in my tracks.

**'I fell it too little one. It's another host, but they are quite strong.'**

She said and I nodded. I could feel their power too.

'As are we. Come on, we should go check it out.'

I said and she nodded before jumping at me and going back within me. I used genko and arrived at a building that was a few feet away from the Hokage building. I felt Kakashi's aura inside as well as many others including the Hokage.

'What are they all doing here?'

I wondered as I jumped up onto the roof. I looked down through the skylight and was shocked at what I saw.

Several ninjas were all standing around a huge arena where two figures stood. One had jet black hair, bushy eyebrows, and was wearing a green jumpsuit, but the other one I could tell was the host of the demon. He had red hair cut short and styled with spikes about his head. He had on a pair of loose black pants and a skin tight netted shirt beneath another solid black shirt. White sashes crossed from his left shoulder to the right side of his body, and he had a gourd on his back.

'Who is _that?'_

I wondered as I watched from my spot, hiding my aura so I wouldn't be spotted. The red haired boy did a bunch of hand signs that were too quick for me to see and suddenly sand poured out from the gourd on his back and encased the boy in the green jumpsuit.

'_Die'_

I heard a voice whisper that wasn't my own, nor Kitsana's and yet no one down below had said anything either. My eyes widened as I realized it was the young red head's beast that had said it. The sand tightened around the boy in the green jumpsuit and I heard his heart beat slow and smelled some of his blood on the air. Without thinking I jumped down from my spot straight down into the sand encasing the boy. I laced my power into my aura and wrapped it around me and the young boy before jumping out of the sand and up onto the second level where the other ninjas were watching the fight. I gently laid the boy in the green jumpsuit down just as a bigger man with bushy eyebrows and in a bigger green jumpsuit came running up.

"Lee!"

He yelled as he dropped down beside the young boy on the ground. I turned and jumped back into the arena, all eyes on me. I stared at the red headed boy before me, his face blank of all emotions as he called his sand back to him. It didn't go back into the gourd like I thought it would, but instead it stayed above him.

'How is he doing that?'

I wondered but didn't have much time to think about it before the sand was attacking me.

I jumped out of the way and glared at the red head before me. I looked him over and now that I was closer I noticed that his eyes were a teal color outlined with dark black makeup, and he had the word 'love' tattooed on his forehead in the same color as his hair. I saw a headband with the shape of an hourglass it looked like tied around the sash hanging down from his side.

'Just who is this guy?'

I wondered as I dodged another attack from his sand.

"How is she dodging his attacks? Even Lee wasn't able to get away from them."

I heard someone above me whisper. I looked up to see a pink haired girl with green eyes wearing a red dress split up the side talking to a yellow-orange haired boy with azure blue eyes, and what looked like whiskers on his cheeks wearing a blue, orange, and white jacket and a blue-black haired boy with black eyes wearing a blue shirt with a collar covering his neck. I noticed they all wore the same kind of headband and that the boy with the blue-black hair had a dagger attached to his thigh.

"Hey kid, toss me that dagger!"

I called up to him as I dodged another attack from the sand ninja. He looked at me confused for a moment and I sighed before using genko to get to the upper level, grab the dagger from his side, and move back to my spot before anyone else could see me even bat an eye. I twirled the dagger around in my hand and held it up and took defense as I evaluated my opponent.

"Rin! What are you doing! Get out of there!"

Kakashi yelled from his spot among the spectators and I heard Sarutobi laugh and I looked up at him. He had a knowing look in his eyes that confused me before I understood. He knew what I was, but wasn't saying anything. That's when I felt the presence of yet another host. I looked around and my eyes widened as I took in the yellow-orange haired kid's aura. He was the host of a fox spirit too.

**'Pay attention to your fight little one!'**

I tore my gaze away from the yellow-orange haired kid back to the sand ninja before me. His stoic face was still the same, but I could tell he was angry by the look in his teal colored eyes.

"What do you say we get serious?"

I asked with a smile and I heard a collective gasp from those watching and they all said the same thing in surprise.

"She wasn't being serious?"


	10. Chapter 10

GAARA'S P.O.V

I glared at the young girl before me. She showed up out of nowhere and seems to be unaffected by me.

'Most people who see me cower in fear, she doesn't. Why is that?'

**'Because she doesn't know you. She's not from around here, look. She has no headband.'**

Shukaku pointed out and I realized he was right.

'But if she isn't a ninja, then what is she?'

**'Someone who's in the way. Destroy her.'**

Shukaku said, his bloodlust coming through and awakening my own. The fact that she was able to dodge my attacks so easily was impressive, but the fact that she said she wasn't being serious pissed me off.

I sent my sand after her and she dodged it yet again, but I wasn't aiming for her. I let my sand fall to the ground around her, covering the entire floor. When she landed I moved it to grab her foot, but just as it surrounded her ankle she was gone. There was a collective gasp from the ninja watching, but I just looked around for her. She seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly I was forced forward and I heard a laugh. I turned around to see her sitting on the rail behind me, far away from my sand.

"I'm not that stupid kid, I know when someone's trying to distract me so they can get a sneak attack in."

She said in a soft voice and I narrowed my eyes at her.

'She really doesn't know who I am.'

**'Then show her. Make her cower in fear and cry out in pain as you slowly kill her. Show no mercy.'**

I smiled inwardly, Shukaku was being overly bloodthirsty today. I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy killing people. Everyone saw me as a monster, so why not be one. If I didn't kill them they'd kill me. This girl was no different, and once she realized what I was she'd react just like the others.

"Oh but you are stupid. You're stupid for interrupting my fight."

I said before grabbing one of my kunai and throwing it towards the girl. I wrapped it in sand, and hardened it around it making it even more deadly.

The girl just sat there and stared at the sand encased kunai coming straight for her, then she reached out a hand and grabbed it through my sand. I tightened my sand around her hand and her hand was cut from the blade of my kunai, but she didn't cry out or whimper, she didn't even bat an eye. She simply threw the kunai from her now broken left hand to her right with the one she took from that Sasuke kid. She spun them both on individual fingers while smiling at me.

"Is that the best you got kid? Cuz trust me, I've been through worse."

She said before disappearing.

'Who _is _this girl?'

I wondered as I looked around the arena for her, but saw no signs of her.

**'She is a host to a spirit.'**

'What?'

I asked surprised that I wasn't able to sense it.

**'It's in her blood. She is the host to a fox spirit just like that Naruto child.'**

Shukaku said and I could tell he was right. I sensed it in her blood now that it was mixed with my sand.

"You mind clearing up the floor kid? I don't like fighting like this."

The girl asked and I looked up to see she was sitting on the railing again. I smirked at her and shifted the sand on the floor to clear a small spot for her.

"Think you can fight me from just there?"

I asked and she smiled at me before jumping down and landing in a crouch on the cleared spot on the floor. I noticed she held a kunai in each hand.

'She's a fast healer, this might actually be interesting.'

I thought with a smirk as I prepared to fight her seriously.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I'm not going to lie, when his sand broke my hand it hurt like a bitch, but I'm not a weakling and I am _not_ going to show weakness in front of an enemy. Especially not one this fun.

'Kitsana, what do you say we have some fun?'

I asked as I looked around at the ninja watching.

**'Are you sure little one?'**

She asked and I smiled.

'Absolutely, they'll find out sooner or later. And besides, it seems like they already have one host in their midst.'

I said and saw her nod before she gave me full access to our stored power. I flared my aura out and saw the kid with the red hair take a step back. I smiled before letting my power cover my body and felt myself transform a little. My nails and teeth grew and my face split opened across my cheeks to form lines that looked like whiskers. I growled playfully at the red haired kid before vanishing from his and everyone else's sight. I pushed off from the railing and hurdled myself at the red haired kid. His sand acted automatically like it had when I'd kicked him, but I easily broke through it with my aura and punched him square in the side of the face. He stumbled back and I swept out with my feet, he lost his footing and started to fall but then his sand came up from below him and he kicked off from it and landed behind me.

I spun around just as his fist collided with my face. I felt blood pool in my mouth and spat it out. I wiped my mouth and smiled at the kid before me.

"Not bad, but now it's my turn."

I said before focusing my aura into my hands and feet to increase my speed and using my genko to my advantage I got behind him and knocked him forward, before jumping over him and punching him in the gut. His sand tried to protect him, but it didn't work. He shot out hit hand and grabbed my wrist. I froze at the fact he could actually keep up with me before bringing my leg up and knocking him back. He went flying across the room and crashed into the wall and I landed on the ground. The impact knocked the air from my lungs.

I felt the softness of the sand below me and my eyes widened as I tried to get up, but I was too late. It wrapped around me, leaving only my upper half exposed. The sand carried me through the air until I was right in front of the red haired kid. He was glaring at me and I just smiled at him.

"What? You can't tell me you're not having fun."

I said and he froze for a moment and in that moment I not only got my answer, but my chance to get free. I flared out little more than half my aura and the sand flew out in every direction. I fell to the ground in a crouch and sprinted forward until I was right in front of the red haired kid.

"It was nice playing with you, but I think the crowd's had enough."

I said before roundhouse kicking him to the ground. He landed on his back and sat up, rubbing his cheek as he stared at me in wonder. The entire room was silent, you could hear every grain of the red haired kid's sand move in perfect clarity. I jumped towards the railing again, but something grabbed my ankle. I turned to see it was the red haired kid's sand. It tightened around my ankle and I couldn't help but whimper at the bones snapped at an odd angle and tore through the skin. I looked up at the kid and saw he had a smile on his face. I glared at him and threw his dagger back at him with a flick of my wrist. I surrounded it with my aura, increasing it's speed. It tore through the air, and his shoulder and pinned him to the wall across from me.

I used my genko and appeared next to the kid with the blue-black hair. I held out his dagger to him and he took it from me with a silent shocked expression on his face.

"Rin!"

A voice called out from the third level. I looked up to see Kakashi looking down at me in surprise. I smiled at him before using genko to appear next to him and Sarutobi. I landed on my feet wrong, putting my weight on my now broken ankle and I fell forward. Sarutobi caught me and supported my weight.

"You shouldn't be so reckless child. That sand ninja could have killed you, he is the host of a very dangerous sand spirit."

He said and I smiled.

"And you know I'm the host to a spirit too don't you Sabi? Do you know what kind?"

I asked and he sighed before he started to help me out of the building.

"It's just like that kid with the yellow-orange hair."

I said with a grimace as we walked down the street. Kakashi and a few other ANBU following.

"You are the host to another nine-tailed fox spirit?"

Sarutobi asked in surprise and I shook my head.

"No, just two tailed."

I said through clenched teeth as he helped me sit on his desk.

"Well it would seem like you have excellent control over it."

He said as he knelt down in front of me.

"I wouldn't say that."

I said coldly as I remembered waking up covered in my friend's blood. My eyes watered as I remembered it. There really was no denying it, what else could have happened? There were no other demons around other than me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kilala, and Shippo. Sesshomaru had more control than anyone I know, Shippo was too small to do that kind of damage, and Kilala was too kind. Inuyasha was lost to his demon, but I remember killing him. I gave in to my demon, everything went black, and I wake up covered in their blood. There's no other explanation, I had to have killed them.

The tears brimming up around my eyes fell down my cheeks and I couldn't do anything to stop them. I killed them. The man who save my life, took me in and took care of me. The woman he loved who was so kind to me, the other fox demon who loved to play with me. The monk and demon slayer who were so patient with me whenever I got something wrong, and the cat demon that helped me practice in my fox form. I'd killed them all in cold blood.

Flashes of blood, screams, and pleas flooded my mind. I watched myself in my true fox form slaughter my friends despite their pleas for me to stop.

"Rin! Rin! RIN!"

I snapped out of it and looked up to see Sarutobi and Kakashi looking at me worriedly. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes and shook my head trying to get rid of the memories I now had of what happened to my loved ones.

"I'm fine. It just hurts more than I thought it would."

I said and they nodded thinking I was talking about my ankle, though it did hurt it was nothing compared to the pain I felt now that I knew I what had really happened.

'Kitsana, why? Why didn't you stop me?'

I asked and heard her sigh.

**'To be honest little one I couldn't help myself. That was the first time I'd had a taste of another demon's blood and I was lost to my hunger and thirst for blood. Most of the time I can control it, but I couldn't that time. I am sorry little one, truly I am.'**

Kitsana said and I sighed. I could tell she was being sincere, but that didn't undo what was done.

'That is _never_ going to happen again. We will train until we have complete control.'

I said and she nodded. That was not going to happen again, I was going to make sure of that.


	11. Chapter 11

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

To say I was shocked with what I saw during the fight between Rin and Gaara would be an understatement. She was an excellent fighter even though she didn't know our ways. And to top it all off she had a fox spirit within her just like Naruto. She saved Lee, maybe she's not so bad after all.

"Kakashi, come here a moment."

Sarutobi said as he moved away from the cot Rin was laying on. She had refused to go to a hospital but had agreed to sleep on a cot in the corner of the room.

"What is it sir?"

"You can drop the formalities Kakashi, no one is listening."

Sarutobi said and I smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Hmm. What do you think of her?"

He asked and I looked back over at the young sixteen year old.

"I definitely misjudged her. Though she knows how to fight she doesn't seem to be a threat. And it would seem like she has control over her beast. She might actually be able to help Naruto control his."

I said and Sarutobi nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing. Why don't you introduce her to your squad. I'm sure it would be a nice change for Naruto and the others."

Sarutobi said and I nodded.

"Do you still want me to train her in the ninja ways? It seems like she can take care of herself just fine."

I said and Sarutobi smiled.

"She is an excellent fighter, but she will still need to be trained in our ways. If she is to become an ANBU, she must be a ninja."

He said and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll start as soon as she heals."

"Good. Take her back to your place and make sure she rests up."

He said and I nodded as I walked over to Rin and picked her up. She whimpered in her sleep before settling against my chest.

"Take good care of her Kakashi, she seems like she needs it."

Sarutobi said and I knew what he meant. Though she seemed strong on the outside she was just like Naruto.

I jumped out the window with Rin in my arms and made my way back to the apartment. I laid her down on my bed and she curled up into a ball.

'She's just a child and yet she has such power. She will make a great ally, that's for sure.'

* * *

><p>NARUTO'S P.O.V<p>

"Who _was _that girl? She fought against Gaara like it was nothing, she even got past his defenses."

Sakura said as we walked back from the Chunin Exams. Lord Sarutobi said they were over for now and those who hadn't got a chance to fight would be able to in a week's time.

"I don't know, but did you guys sense that power? It was similar to Naruto's."

Sasuke said and I stopped.

'So I wasn't the only one who noticed that. I wonder if she really is like me.'

I thought to myself as we made our way back towards my place. I said goodbye to Sakura and Sasuke before going inside and falling back onto my bed. I sighed before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I woke up and rolled over. I whimpered as a small throbbing went through my ankle, but nothing else. I sat up and looked down at my foot. The bone had been popped back into place by Sarutobi and wrapped so it would heal properly. That and Kitsana's healing abilities and it was almost good as new. I slowly stood up and tested how much weight it could take. It hurt to bear down on it, but nothing I couldn't deal with.

I walked out of the room and walked into the living room to find Kakashi asleep on the couch.

'So he let me sleep in his bed, but why?'

I wondered as I walked towards the kitchen. I was hungry and I realized I hadn't eaten since the morning before Sesshomaru had called me down for training. I sighed as I opened the fridge and pulled out eggs, bacon, and pancake mix. I rummaged around until I got all the pans I needed, then I started on making breakfast.

I had just finished setting the table when Kakashi stirred.

"Morning."

I said as he sat up. He looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"Rin! You shouldn't be up your ankle is-"

"Fine. I heal quickly thanks to Kitsana."

I said and he ran a hand through his silver hair as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"What's all this?"

He asked and I smiled as I put water in the frying pan so it'd be easier to clean later.

"Breakfast, what's it look like?"

I asked as I sat down.

"I know that, but why'd yo-"

"Look Kakashi, I see no reason why we can't be civil with one another. I haven't done anything to you and you haven't done anything to me. Hell, we might even be able to be friends. So why don't you just sit down and eat a meal with me."

I said and he just stared at me before pulling the chair out and sitting down.

We ate in silence and I got up to put the dishes in the sink, but Kakashi got to them before I could.

"You cooked, I'll do dishes."

He said and I just sighed as I sat back down.

"So, you're the host to a fox spirit?"

Kakashi said over the rush of running water.

"Yeah, what of it?"

I asked warily.

"Nothing really, it's just that I happen to know another kid with the same kind of spirit housed within him."

He said and that piqued my interest.

'So he knows the yellow-orange haired kid.'

"Really?"

I asked and he nodded.

"He's actually a member of my squad along with the kid you borrowed the kunai from."

Kakashi said as he finished up the dishes.

"Kunai? You mean dagger."

I said and he smiled at me from behind the mask that covered half his face, his headband, I noticed, covered the other half.

"Yeah. Sarutobi wants me to start your training as a ninja today, if you're up to it."

He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do in this apartment."

I said and Kakashi laughed.

"Give me a few days and I'll find you a place of your own."

He said and I nodded.

"So, when can I meet this squad of yours?"

I asked and he smiled as he pulled his shoes on.

"Come on, I'll introduce you seeing as they'll be helping me train you in the ways of the ninja."

He said and I jumped up from the couch and raced after him as he went out the door.

Kakashi led the way to the training area I was in the day before with Kitsana before I'd beaten the ANBU and headed for the arena where I'd fought with the red haired kid. As we got closer I noticed three figures sitting underneath one of the trees. The yellow-orange haired kid in the orange jacket, the pink haired girl in the red dress, and the blue-black colored hair in the blue collar shirt. They all stood up when they saw Kakashi, then their eyes widened when they saw me. We stopped right in front of them and they stared at me. After a while it got annoying.

"I don't appreciate being gawked at like an animal."

I said and they all looked at the ground ashamed.

"Be nice Rin."

Kakashi said and I groaned.

"Guys this is Rin, Rin this is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura from team 7."

Kakashi said, pointing to each one in turn.

'So the yellow-orange haired kid's name is Naruto, and he has a fox spirit too. Can you talk to it Kitsana?'

I asked her and she was quiet while she tried.

**'No little one I can't. I almost get there then I'm blocked by something. It looks like a seal of some sort.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded.

"Hi."

I said since none of them seemed inclined to say anything. Sasuke looked at me like he was sizing me up as a warrior, Sakura looked like she wanted to kill me because of how Sasuke was looking at me, and Naruto was just smiling at me.

'So I take it Sakura likes Sasuke, but he doesn't like her back. He seems to be the second strongest out of them all aside from Naruto, but with the seal on his beast Sasuke might have him beat. Sakura seems like a healer more than a fighter.'

**'Always over analyzing things little one.'**

Kitsana said and I smiled. I couldn't help it, Sesshomaru had taught me to size up everyone I saw, whether they were friend or foe.

Naruto circled me and stopped when he was facing me. A big smile was on his face.

"What?"

I asked in a bored manner.

"I like you. You're not stuck up like Sasuke, but you're not overly girly like Sakura."

He said ignoring the 'heys' from both his teammates. Seems like Naruto isn't one for much thought.

"Eh, I am who I am. No one else."

I said and that got a small smile from Sasuke.

"Okay, now that the introductions are over let's get down to the real reason I called you three out here. The Hokage wants Rin here to learn the ways of the ninja, and you three are going to help her. Are you ready Rin? This might take a while."

Kakashi said and I smirked at him.

"I'm ready, but be warned, I'm a fast learner."


	12. Chapter 12

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

Rin hadn't been kidding when she'd said she was a fast learner. She had trouble learning her first technique, the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Naruto wanted to see if she was able to do that one first. She'd had trouble understanding Naruto's explanation of chakra and how do to hand signs, but once Sakura took over Rin took to it like a natural. She'd already learned practically everything she needed. Naruto taught her his Shadow Clone Jutsu, Sakura taught her her Cherry Blossom Impact Jutsu, and Sasuke taught her his Dragon Fire Skill Jutsu. We were all surprised when she was able to do it. She'd learned over thirty jutsus and mastered them perfectly in little over an hour.

"Alright, are you ready for your last lesson?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Alright then."

I showed her the hands signs for a move the ANBU use.

"This is the Body Freeze Skill Jutsu."

I said as she started to copy my movements. She started to speed up and finished before I did and Naruto yelled.

"Hey! I can't move! Why can't I move?"

Rin laughed before walking over to him.

"I can't believe I did it."

She said with a smile and I couldn't help but smiling myself. She will definitely be a great ninja.

* * *

><p>~TWO YEARS LATER~<p>

RIN'S P.O.V

"Sakura, where are you taking me?"

I asked as my pink haired friend led me somewhere, I couldn't see anything due to the blindfold over my eyes.

"You'll see, just be patient Rin."

She said and I smiled.

"You should know me better than that."

I said and heard her laugh. A door opened and I felt hands on my shoulders.

"Keep your eyes closed till I say."

Sakura said and I nodded then she took the blindfold off. I kept my eyes closed like she wanted and heard a bunch of footsteps and could sense a bunch of familiar auras.

"What's going on Sakura?"

I asked but got no response.

"Sakura?"

"Open your eyes Rin."

Sakura said from across the room and I opened my eyes and gasped. Everyone of my friends and some of the villagers were all standing in front of me, a big banner was hung up behind them.

"Happy 18th Birthday Rin!"

They all yelled in unison and I couldn't help the tears from falling down my face.

"You guys."

I said as I looked around the room. It was fully decorated for a party, and a long table was covered in food and drink. There was a pile as tall as the ceiling of presents wrapped in different colors.

"Aww Rin, we didn't mean to make you cry."

Naruto said and I smiled as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm crying cause I'm happy idiot."

I said and he just smiled at me.

'Two years I've been with these people and they've taken me in as if I'm one of their own.'

**'You _are_ one of their own little one. Both of us are.'**

Kitsana said and nodded.

"Hey, let Kitsana out. Akamaru wants someone to fig-I mean play with."

Kiba said and I smiled.

"Hasn't he learned his lesson from last time?"

I asked as I gathered my power and I was surrounded in a flash of red light. Then Kitsana stood beside me, her tail swaying back and forth playfully.

"He has, and this time he'll beat her."

Kiba said with a smile of his own and I smirked at him before Kitsana padded over to the little white dog at Kiba's side.

"I doubt that."

I said as Kitsana adjusted her size so they were on equal playing fields and they both charged at each other.

"Come on birthday girl."

Kakashi said as he pulled me over to the table and sat me down in front of a rather large cake. It was red and black and had a picture of the whole village on it, and a big wolf curled up asleep on the outside of the gate. I felt tears in my eyes again as I realized the wolf was me.

"Hey, no crying!"

Sakura snapped and I wiped away my tears and smiled.

**'She's right little one. No tears, this is a day of celebration.'**

Kitsana said through our link and I nodded as everyone started singing happy birthday to me. I blew out the candles when they had all finished and silently made a wish.

'Let me find the one who's right for me.'

"What's you wish for Rin?"

Naruto asked as Kakashi cut the cake.

"I-"

"She can't tell you that! It won't come true if she does."

Sakura said and I shut my mouth. I had been going to tell them seeing as we practically told each other everything, but if it meant my wish wouldn't come true then I guess I could keep this one thing a secret. I smiled as Naruto pouted and Sakura threatened to beat him up if he didn't stop complaining. I saw everyone making their plates and settling about the room and enjoying themselves. Kiba and Ino were watching Kitsana and Akamaru fight. Naruto was sitting next to Neji, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata. Shikamaru was sitting against the wall with his head down asleep, while Choji was chowing down on a bag of potato chips while listening to Sarutobi talk to Kakashi and the other ANBU members in the other corner of the room. That's when I noticed someone was missing. I looked around and saw Sasuke leaning against a wall with a bored expression on his face and his arms crossed in front of him as always. I grabbed a piece of cake and put it on a plate before heading over to him. I sat down on the window sill, letting my legs hang over the edge and looked around the village before holding up the plate in my hands to him.

"Cake?"

I asked and he looked at me in surprise.

"It won't kill you."

I said with a smile and he slowly took the plate from my hand and picking up the fork and eating some of the cake. I smiled to myself before looking back out the window.

"You know, when I first woke up in the hospital I never would have expected that I'd be spending my eighteenth birthday with a group of people I didn't even know, but then you guys took me in as one of your own. Thanks."

I said without looking away from the village. I heard everything get quiet within the room and sighed as I looked up to the sky and watched the clouds roll along.

"For the past two years you guys have treated me like family, and I'm glad you did. Because to be honest if you hadn't, I would probably be long dead by now."

I said truthfully and heard Sakura and Ino gasp and smiled sadly.

'Kitsana, I think I want them to know the truth about my past.'

I said and felt the surprise in her aura.

**'Are you sure little one?'**

She asked and I nodded, then continued.

"Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, do you guys remember the day you found me on the other side of the gate?"

I asked and they all responded with a small 'yes'.

"I was all bloody and was practically dying."

I said and saw them nod from the corner of my eye.

"I'm sure you all want to know how I came to be that way."

I said and felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see it was Kakashi.

"You don't have to tell them if you don't want to Rin."

He said, he already knew the whole story because of the nightmares I'd have some nights where I relived it all. After about the third time he forced me to tell him.

"It's okay, I want them to know. They're my family, my friends."

I said and he nodded before stepping back. I turned around on the window sill to face everyone in the room. All eyes were on me.

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I was seven my mother and father were killed by a band of thieves. They chased me into the forest, but I got away. When I came out of my hiding space I met Kitsana. She and I formed a bond and I allowed her to inhabit my body. That's how I became the host to a fox spirit. A few years passed and the villagers came to tell me that my brother had died in the war. I had kept my new powers a secret up until then, but when they told me that I lost it and my emotions took over. I severely injured them, but thankfully I hadn't killed any of them. Because of that I feared what I could do and the villagers started to hate me. I was sixteen when my life had changed. I'd gone out to hunt just like every morning, but this time when I came back the villagers attacked me."

I said and a collective gasp went through the room.

"I would have died if it hadn't been for a silver haired demon. He saved my life and took me in. He was the ruler of the Western lands and he treated me as his daughter. He taught me how to fight and how to keep control over my emotions, but of course, no one's perfect."

I said with a dark tone and I saw everyone in the room flinch.

"What happened?"

Naruto asked and I sighed.

"His name was Sesshomaru and he had fallen in love with a miko named Kagome. Her and her friends traveled around the world helping others. There was the monk Miroku who had a curse placed upon his left hand that would suck anything into an endless void, but he kept it closed with prayer beads. A demon slayer named Sango with her companion Kilala, the fire cat. A young fox child named Shippo who had lost his parents and was adopted by Kagome. And then there was a half-demon named Inuyasha."

"You keep saying was, what happened to them?"

Sakura asked and I took a deep breath before continuing, it was getting close to the painful part and to be honest I was afraid of how they might react.

"As I said, Sesshomaru had fallen in love with Kagome, and she him, but Inuyasha was in love with her as well. Kagome used to love Inuyasha, but in the beginning he didn't return her feelings and instead she moved on to his half brother. This enraged Inuyasha when he realized he loved her but had lost her and so he attacked Sesshomaru who I had come to see as a father."

I said.

"Idiot, you don't mess with the people Rin cares about."

Naruto said and I smiled at his remark sadly.

"He had almost killed Sesshomaru and my emotions got the better of me. I transformed completely and killed Inuyasha, but once I got a taste of another demon's blood I lost all control and everything went black. When I woke up all my friends were dead and I was covered in their blood."

I said and heard everyone gasp in shock, but I kept going.

"The guards of the palace attacked me once I woke up, that's how I got my wounds. I'd jumped off a cliff to get away and wound up wandering until I collapsed outside your village. The rest you know."

I said and gave them all a weak smile.

No one moved, it seemed like no one was breathing except for me and Kakashi.

"Oh Rin! You've been through so much!"

Sakura said before running to me and wrapping her arms around me. I stared past her with wide eyes.

"Y-You don't hate me?"

I asked surprised.

"What! No, of course not."

Sakura said as she pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"We could never hate you Rin. We've all had hard pasts, but it's the ways we chose to get over them that makes us who we are."

Neji said and everyone nodded, even Shikamaru who had woken up when everything had gotten quiet. I couldn't help the tears that fell down my face. Three times, three times these guys have made me cry.

'It seems like we picked good friends little one.'

Kitsana said and I nodded.

"Come on, let's not waist this time. This is supposed to be a party, so let's party!"

Naruto yelled and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

The party got back into full swing as if nothing had changed. Kitsana beat Akamaru again and he leapt back into Kiba's coat. Naruto and Sasuke had an eating contest and both of them passed out from eating too much cake. Sakura and Ino were sitting in the corner doing Hinata and Tenten's hair. Choji had gone to the store to get more chips and Shikamaru had just gone back to sleep. I smiled as I looked around at my friends. I'd opened all my presents and was shocked to have gotten twin katanas, sai, and a dagger from the blacksmith. My favorite series from the librarian. The baker and his wife had made my cake as a present, but their daughter had made me a cookbook after hearing I loved to cook. Naruto had given me a dull and chipped kunai, saying it was from when he'd made a vow to be strong. Sasuke had given me the emblem from one of his shirts saying he considered me to be family which got me dirty looks from Sakura and Ino. Kakashi had given me more clothes to go with the ones I already had. Sarutobi gave me the lease to a bigger apartment and said I could move in by the end of the night. Shikamaru and Choji had given me a Sudoku book and a bag of half eaten potato chips. Kiba and Akamaru gave me a bag of chew toys for Kitsana and shampoo to keep ticks away in the summer. Neji and Hinata gave me a scroll of jutsus that was said to be extremely hard to master. Tenten, Sakura, and Ino all gave me one gift that they said they'd all pitched in for. A porcelain doll with long wavy black hair, in a dark emerald green dress that flowed about her small form elegantly. She had cerulean colored eyes and rosy cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous and I was surprised they knew I liked porcelain dolls. And the ANBU had said they finally accepted me and they even gave me my own codename, other than what they had been calling me on missions. I've got to say, Yuumei is definitely better than Shiin.

I smiled and sighed as I took in the peace and quiet that surrounded us. They knew my past and they weren't chasing me away or calling me a monster. I'd finally found a place I could call home.

"Yuumei! We've got a mission!"

Kakashi yelled and I shot up. Every eye was on me as I walked over to Kakashi.

"What is it?"

I asked in a whisper.

"Remember the red haired kid you faced off against during the Chunin Exams two years ago?"

He asked and I thought a minute.

"Yeah, Gaara right?"

I asked and he nodded.

"Yes. Well it seems like he's gotten into some trouble with the Akatsuki."

He said and at the sound of them I got all serious.

"What kind of trouble?"

I asked.

"They're trying to extract Shukaku from him. We can't let that happen, he is the kazekage of Suna and as their allies we can't let anything happen to him if we can stop it. That's where you come in. You're the best ANBU member we've got. You and one other will go check it out, if you need help call for back up. Do NOT try to take them down on your own do you understand Rin?"

Kakashi asked in a serious tone and I nodded.

"Yes Hatake."

I said before pulling on my ANBU outfit, strapped my katanas to my back, my sai to my thigh, and my dagger to the side of my boot I pulled my mask over my face and called for Kitsana to come back to me. Then in a flash, I was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

NARUTO'S P.O.V

One moment Rin was standing against the wall and the next she was gone.

"Hey guys, where's Rin?"

I asked and everyone looked around in surprise. I noticed that Kakashi was gone too, as well as the ANBU.

"Lord Sarutobi, where's Rin?"

Sakura asked and the Hokage smiled at us sadly.

"She had to go on a mission. She may not be coming back for a while."

He said and I sighed. It was so hard with her being a member of the ANBU. She was now a grown woman, but was still the youngest member of the ANBU black ops.

'Be careful Rin.'

I thought as I looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. They had the same look of worry on their face as I did.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I hid mine and my partner's aura as we jumped through the woods heading towards the last known location of the Akatsuki. If they were going to come this close to my village then they'd have to deal with me. The trees thinned out and we slowed down.

"Kouke, stay here and I'll scout it out. If anything happens I'll signal you."

I said and disappeared before he could even respond. I slowly crept up to the cave and jumped down behind a rock. I heard noises coming from inside and slowly made my way inside. I stopped when I saw three figures fighting off the Akatsuki. One was a blonde haired girl with a huge fan, one was a dark brown haired boy using puppets, and the other was a very familiar looking red haired boy with a gourd on his back. I recognized them from their profiles. They were the Sand Siblings of Suna. I sat in the shadows and watched as they took out the last three Akatsuki and straightened up from their fighting stances. Then they all turned towards a machine in the middle of the cave. The boy with the puppet scratched the back of his head.

"So, how do we destroy this thing?"

He asked and the other two didn't say anything as they looked at the machine. I sighed to myself before drawing my dagger and lacing it with my power. I threw it at the center of the machine, used my chakra to attach a string to my dagger and changed it's direction so it cut through the machine several different times in the blink of an eye before yanking it back and spinning it around my finger.

The three siblings looked at one another before turning to look my way. I just leaned against the rock and spun the dagger around my index finger. They immediately took up the defensive and I smiled behind my mask.

"Who are you?"

The blonde, Tamari asked.

"Do you not recognize an ANBU when you see one?"

I asked, changing my voice so no one would recognize me. They relaxed and I threw the dagger up in the air before catching it by the point and doing it again.

"Fine then ANBU, _what_ are you doing here?"

The boy with the dark brown haired boy, Kankuro, asked and I shifted my eyes from my dagger to look at him.

"I came to investigate what the Akatsuki were up to, but it seems like you guys beat me to it. Though I did get to destroy their fancy little machine so I'm happy."

I said with a smile though they couldn't see it. Gaara's eyes narrowed at me and I just flipped the dagger in air again. Instead of it landing in my hand it was in Gaara's and he was standing right in front of me. I stared into his teal colored eyes without letting a single emotion cross my face.

"Who are you?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know, kid."

I said teasing him and I almost laughed when I heard him growl at me. He took a swipe at my mask, but I used genko to get out of his reach. I landed on a rock a few feet away and looked him over. He had grown in the past two years. I could feel his power had increased and it seemed like he had more control over Shukaku than before. He was wearing black robes with a with his gourd tied around his waist and hanging from his back. I smiled as I looked at him. Black seemed to suit him quite well. I shifted my gaze from him to his siblings. They had changed too. Temari now wore a dark blue kimono with a pink ribbon tied around her thin waist. Her blond hair was still in four sectioned ponytails, and her headband was still around her neck and her fan was stuck in the ground by her side. Kankuro looked the same, his face was still painted and he was still in a full black suit with his headband sewed into the headpiece and his puppet-that was usually wrapped up on his back-was now in a heap on the ground. Though they didn't look like they'd changed much I could tell their power had increased immensely.

I heard the shifting of sand before I saw it and reacted on instinct. I pushed off from the rock I'd been sitting on and flipped through the air. I landed behind Gaara and swept out with my leg. He jumped, avoiding my attack and I smiled. I used genko to disappear and reappear behind him. I kicked him in the back and he flew through the air and crashed into the rock wall of the cave. The ground rumbled before settling down. I landed in a crouch across from him, my smile perfectly hidden behind my mask.

"You don't learn do you kid?"

I asked and he glared at me. I heard gasps from his siblings as they realized who I was.

"Gaara, it's-"

Kankuro started, but I threw a kunai at him. It sliced through the air and swiped his headpiece straight off his head and pinned it to the stone wall of the cave.

"Ah, ah, ah, it's no fun playing a guessing game if others tell you the answer."

I said wagging a finger in his direction and his eyes widened even further. I heard a growl and turned just in time to have a fist connect with my face. I heard the crack of my mask and jumped back.

"Now that wasn't nice, these masks are expensive I'll have you know."

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I glared at the black clad ANBU in front of me. She seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't place who she was. Even Shukaku wasn't able to place who she was. I looked at her, trying to find anything about her that seemed familiar. She was just like any other ANBU, black clothes, animal mask though hers was that of a fox. Then who was she. That's when I saw something that sparked my memory. Her eyes, they reminded me of a certain girl with deep forest green eyes with a mix of what had looked to be scarlet. The only person alive who was able to have an actual fight with me.

'I remember her, but I still don't know her name.'

I thought as I walked towards her. She stayed crouched, but moved every time I moved.

"Yuumei, we have to go!"

A voice called from the mouth of the cave and the girl looked towards the voice before sighing and straightening up.

"Seems like we'll have to play another time kid."

She said before disappearing from sight only to reappear and walk out towards the mouth of the cave. I threw the dagger she'd been flipping in the air at her and she simply caught it without looking back.

"My name isn't kid."

I growled and heard her laugh. That simple sound confirmed that it was the same person from the Chunin Exams.

"I know it's not, but until you can remember my name that's what I'll call you."

She said before disappearing.


	14. Chapter 14

SARUTOBI'S P.O.V

I was pacing my office, waiting on any kind of news on Rin when suddenly the wind outside my window picked up and I looked over to see her crouched before me.

"Rin!"

I yelled going over to her.

"What's up Sabi?"

She asked as she stood up.

"Well? How did it go?"

I asked curious and glad to see she was unharmed.

"When we got there the Sand Siblings had already taken out the Akatsuki, but I destroyed their machine. We won't have to worry about them any more. What happened while I was gone?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"Nothing really. Everyone got worried when you suddenly took off, but they understood what with you being an ANBU and everything."

I said and she nodded.

"Go enjoy the rest of your birthday Rin."

I said and suddenly found myself in a hug. I couldn't help but laugh as she released me.

"Thank you so much Sabi, for everything."

She said and I nodded before she disappeared out the window just as Kakashi came through my door.

"So she's back?"

He asked and I nodded.

"Yes and she's fine. You trained her well Kakashi."

I said and saw him physically relax.

"She's her own woman now Kakashi, keep that in mind."

I said before shooing him from my office. I sat down and looked over the scrolls of the lands. The treaty between Konohona and Suna was still as strong as ever. But there was still the issue of Orochimaru. He's been sighted close to the village. If this keeps up we might have a fight on our hands.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

As soon as I got to my apartment I put all my presents away, then grabbed some clothes and practically ran to the bathroom. I filled the tub with hot water and let the bubbles cover the surface. When it was halfway full I stripped and jumped in. I laughed as water sloshed onto the floor. It had been such a long time since I enjoyed myself on my birthday. The last time I was helping Sabi establish the treaty between Suna and Konohona. It hadn't been completely without bloodshed and negotiation, but eventually we got it settled. It's shocking considering we haven't been allies for all that long, but the two villages already act as one. I leaned back and let the hot water surround my body. I couldn't help but sigh in content.

**'It has been a while since you fully relaxed like this little one.'**

Kitsana said and I smiled.

'You want to take a bath too?'

I asked, but she shook her head.

**'No. You enjoy your time little one, I can bathe another time.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded as I took out the shampoo Kiba had given me. He'd said it was a special kind of shampoo that I could use in human form and it would effect how my fur looked when in fox form. I sniffed it and was surprised that it smelled like the desert flower. No one knew they were my favorite and I couldn't help but smile as I lathered up my hair. I submerged myself in the water and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. The smell of desert flowers filled my bathroom and I inhaled deeply. I wasn't sure why, but the smell of them made me feel safe. I finished washing my body then just soaked in the water and enjoyed some alone time. After a while though I started to get sleepy, so I let the water out and dried off. I pulled on my black booty shorts and long sleeve white shirt that was almost see through after having put on a black bra. I towel dried my hair as I walked back into my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and sighed as I finished drying my hair. I let the towel fall to the ground before grabbing the brush from the bedside table and brushing through the tangles in my hair.

'Hey Kitsana, what would happen if I cut my hair?'

I asked as I finished brushing my now waist length black and red streaked hair.

**'It would shorten your fur in fox form, but that's it. Why?'**

She asked and I sighed as I laid back on my bed after having put the brush back in it's place.

'Just wondering.'

I said before yawning.

**'Go to sleep little one. You are tired.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded before crawling up on the bed and laying my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and in no time I was out.

* * *

><p>KANKURO'S P.O.V<p>

Not only did she humiliate Gaara two years ago, but she also did it again tonight. What is up with that girl? Does she have a death wish or something?

"Who was that ANBU girl tonight?"

Temari asked as she changed out of her clothes and slipped into a white kimono with a split up the side.

"She was the same girl from the Chunin Exams."

I said and she growled.

"I know that much, but we still don't know her name."

She snapped and I sighed before laying back on my bed.

"I know, but what can we do?"

I asked and Temari was silent.

"We head for Konoha tomorrow to inform the Hokage of our success with the Akatsuki."

I jumped at Gaara's voice from the doorway. I sat up and saw the underlying curiosity in his teal colored eyes.

'So she's even piqued Gaara's interest, though I'm pretty sure that's got something to do with the fact that she can fight with him on equal grounds.'

"Gaara, what about that ANBU girl?"

Temari asked as she stepped out from behind the changing screen. I saw Gaara's eyes narrow a bit and froze expecting him to act out like he always does, but I was surprised to see him calmly walk over to the window.

"I'll deal with her."

He said before disappearing. I released a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"Even though he's our brother, he still scares the crap out of me."

I said and heard Temari hmm in agreement before she left for her own room. I sighed before washing the makeup off my face and falling back amongst the pillows. I closed my eyes and was lost to a dreamless sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

I yawned as I walked to Rin's apartment down the street from mine. Even though she got her own place, she still can't get up on time. I knocked on her door and yawned again as I heard movement coming from the other side.

"Rin! Come on, Sarutobi wants us to report to him before sunrise."

I said through the door and heard her groan.

"Don't make me come in there and drag you out of the bed like last time."

I said and heard her huff before I heard the rustling of clothes and the door opened to reveal a black pants clad, dark red off the shoulder halter top over fishnet undershirt wearing half asleep Rin.

"Why in the world does he want us to wake up this early?"

She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her as I ruffled her hair.

"I don't know, but how bout this. First one to the Hokage building gets treated lunch by the other one."

I said and she instantly perked up.

'I swear, sometimes she's worse than Naruto and ramen.'

She pulled on a pair of calf high black combat boots and closed the door behind her.

"On your mark….get set….."

I said with a smile that Rin returned.

"GO!"

She yelled before taking off. I shook my head at her before running after her.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I couldn't help but smile at the feel of the wind blowing my hair back as I ran across the rooftops in the village. I could sense Kakashi behind me, and though he was going all out I was still beating him easily and I wasn't even using half my power. I jumped from the top of the hospital and grabbed hold of the outside ledge of the window on the eastern side of the Hokage building before slipping inside. I landed in a crouch and waited for Kakashi to catch up.

"Ah Rin, I see you won again today."

Sarutobi said as he looked up from his desk. I stood up just as Kakashi came in through the western window, hair wind blown and out of breath.

"When will you ever learn Kakashi, you can't beat her."

Sarutobi said and Kakashi just smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You owe me another thing of lunch Kashi."  
>I said and he sighed.<p>

"Yeah, yeah."

He said and I smiled as I turned towards Sarutobi.

"So, Sabi, what'd you want us here so early for?"

I asked and he smiled as he sat down behind his desk.

"As you know, Konoha is in alliance with Suna."

He said and we both nodded.

"Well, a couple of Chunin ninjas will be arriving shortly to report to me on a mission similar to the one we sent you on Rin."

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay, who are these ninja?"  
>I asked warily and Sarutobi's smile faltered.<p>

"The Kazekage and his siblings."

He said and I groaned. I could already feel their auras coming this way. I walked towards the window I'd come in and stopped with one foot out.

"Kashi you stay here and talk to them, I'm going to go train. It's been a while since Kitsana and I had some fun together. Later Sabi."

I said before jumping out the window and heading for the training grounds the ANBU had specially reserved for my training purposes.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI'S P.O.V<p>

"What was her problem?"

Sarutobi asked and I sighed.

"Sorry Sarutobi, she's just a little…..moody in the mornings."

I said and he nodded. I could tell he knew I wasn't telling the truth, but he let it go anyways.

"In that case, you will have to be here to meet with the Sand Chunin. Be civil during the meeting Kakashi, we don't need to upset the new Kazekage."

He said and I nodded. I felt the chakras of the Sand Chunin coming our way and it didn't take long for them to walk through the door.

"Ah, Gaara, how nice to see you again."

Sarutobi said and the red haired boy nodded, though he didn't seem to be too focused on the Hokage.

"I take it your mission with the Akatsuki was a success then?"

Sarutobi asked and Gaara turned his attention to me.

"We took out the Akatsuki, but an ANBU destroyed the machine before we got a chance to."

Kankuro said and I thought I heard a hint of hurt in his voice, like he wanted to be the one to destroy the machine.

"Well it's destroyed right? That's all that matters."

Sarutobi said and Kankuro and Temari nodded, though Gaara never took his eyes off me.

"The ANBU who destroyed the machine, where are they?"

Gaara asked and I narrowed my eyes at him. No one else noticed except him and I thought I saw a smile on his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it was there.

"Why do you want to know?"

I asked, keeping my emotions in check.

"She left something behind the last time we…..met."

Gaara said and I glared at him.

"What makes you so sure it was a female ANBU?"

Sarutobi asked and Gaara turned to look at him.

"Just a lucky guess."

He said and I clenched my fists together to keep from doing anything rash. Sarutobi said to be civil and I will, but there's just something about this sand Chunin that I don't trust.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I almost smiled at the so called 'copy ninja' as he tried to hold back his emotions. I could tell he was trying to protect the girl from me, but no matter what I'd find her. I had some questions I wanted answered and I had a feeling only she'd have the answers I was looking for.

**'Do you feel that? It's the same chakra that girl had back at the Chunin Exams.'**

Shukaku said and I searched for what he was talking about. I smirked as I realized he was right.

"Temari, Kankuro, you two take if from here."

I said and left before anyone could say anything. I followed the feel of the chakra till I came to a secluded training ground. I was shocked at what I saw and no matter how hard I tried I couldn't tear my eyes away from the girl below.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

**'Calm down little one. Fighting with your anger is the surest way to allow your enemy to get the best of you.'**

Kitsana said and I took a deep breath trying to reign in my emotions.

'I don't even know why I'm so angry, I just know I am.'

I said as I let my aura flare out. I heard Kitsana whimper and I reigned it back in.

"I'm sorry."

I said and she shook her head.

**"Don't be little one. This is what our training is for, so you can gain control over your emotions."**

Kitsana said and I nodded.

**"Now draw your weapon little one."**

She said and I did as she said. I drew my katana first. I crouched low and started circling Kitsana like I did every time we started our training sessions. She got up and mimicked my movements. Her tail twitched, signaling the beginning of our fight.

She suddenly disappeared and I stayed still as I listened for her. I heard the soft thud of paws hitting the ground and swung around just as her claws were inches from my face. I smiled and pushed off from her.

**"Good, you've improved. Now, try attacking me."**

She said and I nodded before charging my power into my blade running towards her. She dodged me easily the first few times, but I used my genko to my advantage and eventually pinned her down. She yipped in submission and I jumped off her and resheathed my katana.

"One down, two to go. You ready for round two Kitsana?"

I asked and she nodded as she stood back up and increased her size. Her red and black fur lengthened as she grew to the size of a small hut. I drew my dagger from it's sheath on my boot and held it up in the defensive. Kitsana swiped at me with her tail and I dodged it easily, landing on a branch in a tree. She jumped from her place on the ground and the next thing I know her claws are cutting through the tree limb I was standing on. I jumped from branch to branch until I landed back on the ground. Kitsana was nowhere to be found, but I knew she was still here. I fanned out my aura and found her running through the woods coming towards me from the east.

I hid my aura and jumped into a tree just as she came out of the foliage. I jumped down onto her back and pressed my dagger to her throat. She tried to throw me off, but I growled warningly at her and she stopped. She reverted back to her normal size as I jumped off her back and sheathed my dagger.

**"Not bad little one. That's two down, now only one to go. You've improved greatly since we started."**

Kitsana said and I couldn't help but smile at her. I thought about pulling my sai, but then thought against it.

"Hey Kitsana."

I said and she cocked her head to the side, indicating she was listening.

"I want to try fighting against you in my _true_ form."

I said and felt her aura flare with worry.

"Don't worry about it, I promise if I start to lose it I'll transform back."

I said and she dipped her head, giving me permission and access to our joined power.

I took a deep breath before I felt my aura wrap around me. I felt my nails and teeth lengthen and felt one of the two tails Kitsana and I possessed in our true form sway behind me.

'That's enough for now, let's see how long I can keep it up.'

I said and she dipped her head before charging at me. I didn't move, but brought my claws up and blocked against her. She tried to bite me, but I grabbed her muzzle and threw her over my shoulder. She whimpered and I let up on the pressure only to have her kick me away. I slid across the ground and gasped as the air was knocked from my lungs as my back hit a tree. Suddenly I had the feeling of being watched. I looked around, but didn't see anyone. I fanned out with my aura and my eyes widened when I realized that the red haired Kazekage was watching me from across the field.

I quickly reigned in my power and felt myself return to normal. Kitsana ran up to me and asked me what was wrong.

'We're being watched. How could I not have sensed him!'

I thought to her as I looked up at him. He was looking straight at me with his hands crossed in front of him.

"How long have you been standing there kid?"

I asked and he disappeared only to appear right in front of me.

"So, we meet again."

He said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want kid?"

I asked walking past him, but stopped when his sand wrapped around my wrist. I suppressed a growl and broke free, but turned around to face him.

"Stop calling me kid."

He said and I couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, no can do kid. Unless you know my name that's what I'm gonna call you."

I said before turning to walk away. I heard a growl, but ignored it until I was forced forward. I instantly tucked inward and rolled only to end up with my back on the ground and Gaara straddling my waist with a kunai pressed to my throat.

"Oh, so you do use weapons other than your sand. Good to know, now get off me kid."

I said and he pressed the dagger against my throat until a small bead of blood showed up. I saw the malice behind his eyes and knew he'd have no trouble killing me and for some reason that only made me want to smile.

"Okay then, how 'bout this. We'll have a battle. I win and you gotta do whatever I say for a full hour."

I said and he loosened the pressure he put behind the kunai to my throat.

"And if I win?"

He asked and I thought about it for a moment before smiling up at him.

"_If_ you win, I'll stop calling you kid."

I said, purposely making it so he still didn't learn my name. And even though he didn't voice it I could tell it was driving him insane.

"So what do you say kid? You up for a little fun?"

I asked and he glared at me before letting me to my feet.

'Little one, are you sure about this?'

Kitsana asked and I nodded.

'Yes. Do me a favor though, and put a barrier around this place. I don't want anyone to get hurt.'

I said and she nodded before disappearing. I saw Gaara's eyes follow her as she left and couldn't help but laugh.

"She's just going on an errand of mine. Now come on, it's just you and me. Oh, and just some friendly advice…."

I said with a smile before drawing my katana.

"Don't hold back."


	16. Chapter 16

TEMARI'S P.O.V

I'm not sure what Gaara's up to, but then again I'm not too sure I want to know. As soon as Gaara left the copy ninja tried to leave too, but Sarutobi wouldn't let him. I smiled as I saw the look of worry in his one uncovered eye.

"So, who's going to give me the full details of your mission?"

Sarutobi asked and I sighed.

"I guess I will."

I said and he nodded before I started to tell him everything.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

**'This should be easy for you, you already analyzed all her moves. Just kill her.'**

Shukaku said, but I shook my head.

'No, I don't want to kill her.'

I said, and surprisingly I found I was telling the truth.

**'Well that's a first.'**

Shukaku said as I dodged one of her attacks and threw blasts of my sand at her, knocking her back.

**'Why don't you want to kill her?'**

Shukaku asked and that made me freeze. Why don't I want to kill her? I've killed thousands before without even thinking about it, but when it comes to her I just don't want her to die.

'I don't know. She is the first person to be able to fight with me on equal grounds.'

I thought and heard Shukaku laugh.

'What's so funny?'

I asked confused as I dodged another of her attacks. She disappeared and I listened for her while crouching on a tree branch.

**'That you think she's gone all out with you. She is holding back.'**

'As am I.'

I said and Shukaku shook his head.

**'You do it out of fear of what might happen, she does it because she knows.'**

I thought about what he said for a minute and realized he was right. She did seem to know something, but that doesn't mean she should be taking it easy on me.

I sensed her and jumped from my place amongst the trees. I used my sand and made her trip up, but she jumped out of the way before she could hit the ground. I wrapped my sand around her wrist and pulled her towards me. She dangled in front of me a smile on her face.

"You shouldn't hold back on me."

I said and her smile widened.

'So you were right.'

I said and my eyes narrowed and tightened my sand around her wrist.

"I don't want your pity girl."

I said and tightened my sand even more until I heard her whimper then I instantly loosened it. She looked me straight in the eyes and I was shocked to see she had the same look in her forest green eyes that I had in mine. Fear, pain, loneliness. But nowhere in her eyes did she hold pity, not for herself, and not for me.

"Believe me kid, I don't pity you."

She said before kicking off from my sand and hurdling herself towards the ground. I watched as she flipped in the air before landing in a crouch. She turned to face me and the smile was back on her face, then she was gone.

**'Seems like this one likes the chase.'**

Shukaku said and I couldn't help but smirk as I took off after her. I jumped from tree to tree following her chakra before it vanished and I stopped. I listened to the trees around me and everything was silent except for the soft thud of feet coming right behind me.

I turned around in time to have a foot collide with my face and knock me towards the ground. I opened my eyes to see her coming after me through the air. Her fist collided with my face and I brought my own up and hit her in the stomach. She smiled before pulling her katana forward and pressing it to my neck. I brought my hand up and wrapped it around her wrist before letting my sand travel from her hand to her blade and snapping it in half. Her eyes widened and she jumped away from me just before we hit the ground.

My sand softened the ground as I landed and I looked up to see she crouched in a tree looking at her broken katana.

"You asshole, that was a gift!"

She snapped and I couldn't help but smile up at her. I saw her eyes widen and I quickly hid my emotions again.

**'Hmm.'**

Shukaku said as I blocked an attack from her and her kunai.

'What?'

I asked, but got no answer. She swept her foot out and I lost my footing and once again she wound up onto of me with her kunai pressed to my throat.

"I wi-"

My sand wrapped around her waist and flung her back into the trees. I stood up in time to see her kick off from a tree and land in another one a few feet away. She threw her kunai at me and my sand flew up and encased it. When it fell away nothing was left of her dagger.

"Look you asshole, quit breaking all my stuff. Those were gifts from my friends!"

She snapped at me and I just smirked at her. I saw her eyes narrow before she disappeared. She appeared right in front of me and I had to take a step back to avoid having her fist collide with my face.

"If they were so important to you then maybe you shouldn't have brought them into a fight."

I said and heard her growl before she swept out with her leg. I saw her footing was off and used my sand to wrap around her ankle. She fell on her backside and I pinned her down with my sand.

"They gave them to me to use in fights you dumbass!"

She snapped and I growled as I tightened my sand's grip around her.

"Quit calling me such degrading names!"

I snapped and she smiled. I let my sand crush her only to find out it was a substitute.

I heard he laughter and looked up to see her standing a few feet away from me.

"Were you really going to kill me just now kid?"

She asked and I growled at her.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. Come on, you've broken all my weapons, what's say we have some _real_ fun now?"

She asked and I felt her chakra flare out before wrapping around her.

'What is she-'

**'She's going to transform.'**

Shukaku said and my eyes widened as I watched the girl in front of me change. Her waist length black and red streaked hair lengthened and wrapped around her to form fur. Her nails and teeth lengthened to form claws and fangs. I heard the small popping as her bones broke and snapped out of place to readjust and form in their right places. She went down on all fours and I watched as her fur covered her hands and feet, then formed a red tipped tail. The girl-no, the fox before me looked at me and I saw the same forest green eyes speckled with bits of scarlet looking back at me. Her tail was swaying back and forth as if she were a playful pup.

'She-She transformed with such ease and it didn't even seem to faze her.'

I thought in shock and heard Shukaku laugh inside my head.

'What's so funny?'

I asked and saw Shukaku smile in my head.

**'She is indeed a one of a kind creature, but she is not fully transformed.'**

'What do you mean? Did you not just see what I saw?'

**'I did, but you seem to have forgotten that red and black fox from earlier, the one she called Kitsana.'**

'So what?'

I asked confused.

**'Think child, what does Kitsana mean?'**

Shukaku asked and I thought about it and my eyes widened as I realized what he was talking about.

'Two tailed fox.'

**'Exactly. Now, how many tails does the fox in front of us have?'**

Shukaku asked and I looked over the girl again and noticed she only had one.

'So it cuts her power in half when she is separated from that other fox?'

**'Something like that.'**

Shukaku said and I couldn't help but smile. I went to take a step towards her, but Shukaku stopped me.

'What?'

I growled at him and he smiled.

**'She said she wants to have some fun, so transform a little.'**

He said and I froze.

'No.'

**'She transformed for you. You don't have to transform completely, just a little bit.'**

He said and I looked back over to the fox still sitting beneath the tree before sighing.

'Fine, but I stay in control.'

I said and Shukaku only smiled at me before I felt his power wrap around me. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips as pain wracked my body.

My sand wrapped around me and I felt myself transform.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I watched as Gaara stood there for a while after I had transformed before I felt a different aura wrap around him. Then his sand blocked my view of him. I heard him cry out and that confused me.

'Kitsana, why does he cry out when he transforms?'

I asked her through our link and saw her shoulders sag.

**'There are some hosts little one that does not live in harmony with their beasts. Some, like the young Kazekage, refuse to allow their beast freedom and so when they _do_ transform it causes them pain.'**

Kitsana said and I instantly felt bad.

"Fuck. If I had known that I wouldn't have asked him to do that.'

I said and saw Kitsana shake her head.

**'It is okay little one. If he hadn't wanted to then he wouldn't have transformed.'**

She said and I nodded before turning my attention back to Gaara. He wasn't fully transformed, but I could still tell what his beast's form was.

'So Shukaku is a sand raccoon.'

I thought with a smile as I looked at Gaara. His arms hand grown to the size of oak trees, and he had a tail behind him.

'So he's a single tailed demon. This ought to be good.'

I thought before charging forward. I hadn't even gotten two feet before Gaara disappeared and his claws raked across my side. I saw him land across from me and laugh. I felt my blood run down my side and I looked at Gaara confused. That's when I saw that his teal colored eyes had a sharper, more deadly look to them.  
>I jumped back just as he attacked me again.<p>

"Shukaku! Give him control!"

I yelled and heard him laugh.

"You are indeed a smart little fox."

Shukaku said through Gaara's body and I cursed.

"Give him back control!"

"I think not little one, he never lets me out. He even sacrifices sleep to make sure I don't get out. You helped him relax and now that I'm out I'm not going to go back till I've had some fun."

Shukaku said and I growled at him.

"What's wrong little one? Didn't you say yourself that you wanted to have some fun?"

Shukaku said and I growled at him again before attacking. He swatted me away like it was nothing.

'Damn it! I can't do this with only half my power.'

**'Then let us become one again little one.'**

I heard Kitsana say as I saw her running towards us.

**'Fine, but keep that barrier up. If it falls the entire village will be able to sense us.'**

I said and she nodded before appearing before me.

'Let's do this.'

I said and she nodded before charging at me and I felt like I was submerged in cool spring water as she disappeared within me.

I felt my power increase and let Kitsana's aura wrap around me and felt myself grow. My teeth lengthened as did my fur. I crouched down low, glaring at Shukaku, both my tails raised in the air like always when I was serious.

* * *

><p><strong>SHUKAKU'S P.O.V<strong>

**'This child is definitely a beauty to behold. I can see now why you didn't want to kill her.'**

'Don't hurt her Shukaku! Give me back control!'

Gaara screamed from within the cage Id put him in. The same cage I'd been locked in for so long.

**'I think not child, I'm going to have some fun.'**

I said with a smirk before pushing him farther back and wrapping my chakra around the rest of my body and it was instantly covered in sand. I growled as I fully transformed and smiled as I turned to face the two tailed fox before me.

**'Now, let's have some _real _fun.'**

I said before disappearing from her view. I landed in a tree and saw her looking around for me before she stopped and closed her eyes. She was still for a moment before she disappeared. I sensed for her chakra, but it was gone. I tried listening for her but she made no sound. Suddenly I was knocked out of the tree and being forced towards the ground. I laughed as I turned around and raked my claws against the child's side again. I heard her whimper but that only made me smile. I dug my claws into her side, wanting to hear her whimper again, but when she didn't I growled and dug them in deeper. She growled at me and spun around, making my claws tear at her skin. Her twin tails stabbed me repeatedly before she jumped away and I hit the ground.

**'Well that was unexpected.'**

I thought as I sat up. I looked around, but she was again nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S P.O.V<strong>

'Kitsana, can you heal this?'

I asked as I hid among the trees keeping an eye on Shukaku.

**'Not while I have the barrier up, I can drop it for a few-'**

'Never mind. I'll fight with it.'

**'I strongly suggest otherwise little one. You're losing a lot of blood.'**

'It's fine. I'm going to get Gaara back to normal if it fucking kills me.'

I said and only heard Kitsana sigh within my head.

"Come out and play little one, or I'll start tormenting my host."

Shukaku said and I suppressed a growl as I skunk towards him.

**'You will have to end this quickly. Do anything you have to to stop that raccoon.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded, then an idea came to me.

'Stay in control of your thirst Kitsana, please.'

I said before charging at Shukaku.

**'What do you mean little one?'**

Kitsana asked confused, but I kept my plan from her. Shukaku still hadn't seen me. I ran up behind him and jumped up on his shoulder and bit down, hard. I heard Shukaku scream out in pain, and it made my ears ring.

"You little bitch! Let go of me!"

Shukaku screamed but I only tightened my grip on his shoulder. As his blood flowed into my mouth I felt Kitsana's aura flare up.

'Stay in control of your thirst! I need to be in control for this and I can't have you losing it on me!'

I snapped at her and saw her shrink back at the sharp tone in my voice.

**'I will try little one, but don't take too long.'**

She said and I growled.

'I'm not sure how long this will take.'

I said truthfully and she nodded.

"Get off!"

Shukaku yelled before I felt his claws dig into my uninjured side. I wanted to scream, but I only dig my fangs deeper into his shoulder.

"Let me go!"

Shukaku yelled as he stumbled. He took a step back to stabilize himself.

'Give him back control!'

I felt the shock in Shukaku's aura when I spoke to him in his mind.

**'Why do you care so much? It's the same either way, it doesn't matter which one of us is in control, we're both killers.'**

Shukaku said and I growled.

'Look, he finally trusted someone enough to let you out a little and you go nuts. I wouldn't blame him if he never let you out again.'

**'You don't know the things we've done little one.'**

He said and I tightened my hold on him making him cry out.

'First, stop calling me that! And second, I don't give a damn! You think you're the only one who's killed the ones you love because you couldn't control the beast within you? You think you're the only one who felt unwanted, hated, alone, and unloved! I've felt that way for a good ten years of my life, then it got better.'

**'Yes, but ours never got better. No one cared for us-'**

'My entire village wanted me dead! They were even going to kill me and they would have if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru. He saved me and took me in. He raised me as his own and just because I got a taste of his half-brother's blood I lost control. I killed everyone. I killed the man who had become like a father to me. The woman he loved and all my friends. I killed them all and didn't even think twice about it. I woke up, covered I their blood just because I couldn't control my beast. So don't try telling me you're the only one who's had it rough!' I snapped at him and felt Shukaku's aura fade a little.

**'That still doesn't answer my earlier question child. Why do you care so much for my host?'**

Shukaku asked and I froze. I didn't know how to answer. I felt different when I was around Gaara, like I could be myself and not worry about being criticized or feared. I heard Shukaku laugh within my mind and growled.

**'I have my answer.'**

He said and I glared at him though I couldn't actually see him.

**'I only have one request child.'**

He said and I waited.

**'Don't let him be alone.'**

Shukaku said and I growled in response. He laughed again before I felt his aura leave and Gaara's took its place. He transformed back to normal, but I still didn't let go. Gaara stumbled back and fell against a tree.  
>"God, can you let go off me already!"<p>

He snapped at me and I flinched at the harsh tone in his voice.

"S-sorry. I didn't mean to-"

He said but stopped as I started to transform back into my human self. My fur changed back into hair, and my nails went back to normal, but my teeth wouldn't change back.

'Kitsana.'

I said and saw her hid her face from me.

**'I'm sorry little one, but I can't pull myself away from his blood. You will have to do it.'**

She said and I sighed inwardly. I slowly released my hold on Gaara's shoulder. I heard his breath hitch as my teeth left the wound. I saw it and frowned. It was going to be a bitch to heal.

Before I could stop myself I swept my tongue over the bite mark and pulled away to be met with the shocked and confused look on Gaara's face. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

"It'll make healing easier."

I said and he just continued to look at me in shock. I sighed before trying to move, but the pain in my sides made me stop.

"Hey, don't try to move."

He said, but I didn't listen to him and tried to stand up, only to wind up having my knees buckle. I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me towards something solid. I looked up to see Gaara looking down at me with what looked like concern in his teal colored eyes.

"Learn to listen you idiot! I said not to move."

He snapped and I smiled at him as I snuggled into his chest. It was warm and I was tired.

"My name's not idiot Gaara, its Rin."

I said before closing my eyes and falling asleep.


	17. Chapter 17

GAARA'S P.O.V

"My name's not idiot Gaara, it's Rin."

She said before closing her eyes. I began to panic before I heard a voice in my head that wasn't Shukaku.

**'Will you just calm down. She is exhausted, let her sleep.'**

'Who are you?'

I asked confused and saw Shukaku come closer to see who the intruder was. That's when I noticed it looked just like the red and black fox that had run off at the beginning of mine and Rin's fight.  
><strong>'I am Kitsana, Rin's fox spirit.'<strong>

She said, both tails rising and falling behind her.

'But how is it that you're-'

**'I'm not exactly sure. It might be because when Rin was attached to your shoulder she accidentally ingested some on your blood.'**

She said and I hears Shukaku laugh before turning away.

'Is she going to be okay?'

I asked as I looked down at the girl in my arms. The wounds on her sides looked horrible and it looked like shed have a few bruises.

**'She'll be fine healing on her own, but I could heal her.'**

'Then why haven't you done so already!'

I snapped and saw her flinch at my tone.

**'Because, she had me put up a barrier so no one could find you two. If I tried to heal her the barrier would fall.'**

'So? Isn't healing your host more important than keeping up a stupid barrier?'

**'Of course it is, but she told me to keep you safe.'**

My eyes widened at that. I barely even know this girl and yet she wants to keep me safe.

'Heal her.'

I said and saw Kitsana's eyes narrow.

**'Were you not listening? I can't otherwise the barrier will-'**

'Screw the damn barrier! Heal her!'

I snapped and she glared at me before nodding and disappearing.

I felt Rin's chakra pick up and watched as the wounds on her sides started to heal. I sighed in relief when her breathing became less labored and returned to normal.

'Don't relax, hide your chakra now or they'll find us!'

Kitsana snapped and I did as she said without a second thought. It was silent in the training area for a long time. The only sound was Rin's steady breathing and my heartbeat.

'She'll be fine, just don't move her until she wakes up.'

Kitsana said and I nodded. I felt her presence leave my mind and sighed. Like having one demon in my head wasn't bad enough. I tensed when Rin moved in my arms, but relaxed when she just snuggled closer to my chest.

'She looks so peaceful.'

I thought and heard Shukaku laugh.

'What's so funny?'

**'You like her.'**

'Don't be crazy, I do not.'

I said and he only laughed.

'She is a good opponent nothing more.'

**'So then you're telling me you wouldn't like it if she were to wrap her slender arms around your neck and press her soft, warm lips to yours? You wouldn't like to know what it'd be like to have her trail her delicate yet equally deadly fingers along your stomach down to your-'**

'Be quiet you perverted raccoon!'

I snapped as I felt my face heat up as images of Rin doing just that flashed through my head.

'I barely know her. And besides, she's nothing like us.'

I said and saw Shukaku smile in my mind.

**'Oh really? Do you remember nothing from our battle with her?'**

'You know I don't. I never remember anything from when you take over.'

I said and heard him laugh.

**'Well then, let me fill you in on the little minx in your arms.'**

Suddenly there were flashes of Shukaku in his full form with a two tailed black and red fox biting down onto his shoulder.

'So _that's_ how we got like that.'

I thought and heard Shukaku telling me to be silent and watch. I saw Shukaku trying to get her off of him, but she didn't let go. Instead, she'd managed to make him take a step back. That's when I heard them talking, not verbally, but mentally.

'Give him back control!'

Rin's voice sounded from Shukaku's mind.

'How had she managed to do that?'

**'Just pay attention, it's gets good.'**

Shukaku said with a smile.

**'Why do you care so much? It's the same either way, it doesn't matter which one of us is in control, we're both killers.'**

Shukaku and I heard Rin growl.

'Look, he finally trusted someone enough to let you out a little and you go nuts. I wouldn't blame him if he never let you out again.'

Rin said and I couldn't help but be surprised with how much she seemed to understand what it's like to have an unreasonable host.

**'You don't know the things we've done little one.'**

Shukaku said then cried out when she tightened her grip on his shoulder.

'First, stop calling me that! And second, I don't give a damn! You think you're the only one who's killed the ones you love because you couldn't control the beast within you? You think you're the only one who felt unwanted, hated, alone, and unloved! I've felt that way for a good ten years of my life, then it got better.'

She yelled and my eyes widened.

'She'd gone through the same things I had? No, no one's been through the same pain I have, no one understands what it feels like no matter what they say.'

I thought and heard Shukaku growl and I turned my attention back to the memory still playing in my mind.

**'Yes, but ours never got better. No one cared for us-'**

'My entire village wanted me dead! They were even going to kill me and they would have if it hadn't been for Sesshomaru. He saved me and took me in. He raised me as his own and just because I got a taste of his half-brother's blood I lost control. I killed everyone. I killed the man who had become like a father to me. The woman he loved and all my friends. I killed them all and didn't even think twice about it. I woke up, covered I their blood just because I couldn't control my beast. So don't try telling me you're the only one who's had it rough!'

She snapped and Shukaku's chakra faded a bit.

'She really has been through the same kind of pain I have. No wonder she didn't rebuke me like everyone else. She didn't pity me like I'd thought, she understands what I've gone through. What I _go_ through every day.'

**'That still doesn't answer my earlier question child. Why do you care so much for my host?'**

Shukaku said drawing my attention back to the question he'd asked earlier.

Rin didn't respond and I heard Shukaku laugh.

**'I have my answer.'**

Shukaku said and even though I couldn't see Rin's face I could tell she was glaring at him.

**'I only have one request child.'**

Shukaku said and Rin waited.

**'Don't let him be alone.'**

Shukaku said and Rin growled in response. Then I saw Shukaku transform back into myself then the memory died away.

**'See? She is like us.'**

Shukaku said and I didn't say anything. I looked at the black and red streaked haired girl in my arms.

'Do I like her?'

I asked myself and saw Shukaku about to say something but I growled for him to shut up.

'For once will you just let me think for myself!'

I snapped and heard him laugh before he crawled back into his cage and left me in peace.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI'S P.O.V<p>

For a brief moment I felt Rin and Gaara's chakras, but then they vanished before I could even figure out where they were. But the feel of Rin's chakra was weak as if she was injured.

"Kakashi, show them to their rooms."

Sarutobi said and I nodded before leading the way down the streets of the village to the empty apartments for guests. Once they went inside I went around the village trying to find Rin. I checked everywhere. Her apartment, mine, outside the village, all around the village, even the training grounds the ANBU reserved for her and Kitsana's special training but she was nowhere. I sighed before heading to my apartment.

'Be safe Rin, and come back to us.'


	18. Chapter 18

RIN'S P.O.V

I felt the ground beneath me move, then realized I was laying on something soft and warm. I moaned as I slowly opened my eyes. I looked up and saw teal blue. My eyes widened and a squeal escaped my lips as I scrambled out of Gaara's lap. I sat up and looked at him in surprise, but his only reaction was to smirk at me. The look on his face, all emotions hidden except for amusement in his eyes reminded me so much of Sesshomaru that flashes of when he would walk around the palace with Kagome filled my mind. They'd hold hands when they thought no one was looking, but of course I saw it. I saw everything they did. The way she'd be the only one to make him actually laugh, and those few moments when she did something embarrassing that would make that smirk cover his face and his golden eyes spark with amusement.

I felt something warm press against my face and leaned into it and started to growl softly.

* * *

><p><p>

GAARA'S P.O.V

After she scrambled away her eyes seemed to glaze over as she looked at me. My eyes traveled to her lips and I couldn't help but think of what Shukaku had said earlier. I moved closer to her, but she doesn't move. I touched her cheek gently and was surprised when she leaned into my hand.

'Would it be bad of me to kiss her?'

I wondered for a moment before leaning forward. I was an inch away from her when she gasped. I froze, but when she didn't pull away I leaned forward again.

"Gaara! Where are you!"

I heard Temari's voice and growled before pulling away from Rin. I noticed she was blushing and couldn't help but smile.

**'You should have kissed her when you had the chance!'**

Shukaku growled in my mind and realized he was the one who made me think of kissing Rin in the first place.

**'Oh don't _even_ try to put all that on me. You wanted to kiss her just as badly as I did.'**

Shukaku said and I honestly couldn't say I didn't.

"Gaara! We know you're in there, we know your barrier when we see it!"

Kankuro yelled and I growled before turning back to Rin who still hadn't moved.

**'Kiss her!'**

Shukaku snapped at me and I rolled my eyes at him before moving back over to Rin and kissing her on the forehead before leaving and appearing behind my siblings on the outside of the training area.

"What!"

I snapped at them and saw them flinch at my tone.

"W-We got a room and we thought you might be tired."

Temari said and I sighed. They knew I didn't sleep, they just wanted to know what I was up to.

* * *

><p><p>

RIN'S P.O.V

I couldn't move, I was too shocked and my heart wouldn't slow down.

'Kitsana, why do I feel this way?'

I asked her and I saw her smile at me from within my mind.

**'Because little one, you like him.'**

'But I barely know him.'

I said and heard her laugh.

**'Is that really true? You've studied him ever since you joined the ANBU, even when it wasn't part of your missions. You feel nervous around him and any time he gets close to you your heart starts to beat frantically.'**

Kitsana said and my eyes widened as I realized she was right.

'Even if I _did_ like him, that doesn't mean anything.'

**'Oh, and why is that little one?'**

'Because he doesn't like me like tha-'

**'Where you not in your right mind a few seconds ago little one? If it hadn't been for his siblings calling his name a few seconds ago he would have kissed you.'**

I blushed at the thought, though I couldn't say I wouldn't have liked it. I quickly shook my head to clear it of such embarrassing and impossible thoughts.

'You don't know that! For all you know he probably would have just kissed my forehead anyways.'

I said then immediately blushed as I realized Gaara had kissed me, even if it wasn't on the lips the thought of his lips touching me in any way made me feel all warm inside.

"Rin?"

A voice said from across the clearing and I looked up just as Kakashi walked through the brush. When he saw me I saw his shoulders visibly relax.

"Rin, thank God you're okay. Where have you _been?"_

He asked and I sighed as I stood up. My muscles were sore from staying in one position for too long.

"Here training with Kitsana, why? Did something happen?"

I asked purposely ignoring the questioning look in Kakashi's one visible eye.

"No, nothing happened. It's just that that sand Chunin-You know what never mind. Come on, it's getting pretty late and I still have to treat you to lunch."

He said and I smiled, glad the topic was off of my sudden disappearance.

Kakashi took me to the only ramen shop in the village

"Wow Kashi, how cheap can you get?"

I said teasingly and heard him groan at my side and couldn't help but smile at him.

"Look, if you want to go somewhere else we can-"

"Oh shut up and let's eat!"

I said pulling him by his arm into the shop. Teuchi smiled at us but when he saw me his eyes widened and he ran to the back to tell his daughter Ayame to start cooking.

"Seems like you've got quite a reputation here. I think you and Naruto are this place's best customers."

Kakashi said as Teuchi brought us our first bowls of ramen.

"The usual, as always Ms. Rin."

"Thank you Teuchi, but you don't have to be so formal with me."

I said and he just smiled.

"Just let it be Rin, you're one of his best customers. Let him show his respect."

Kakashi said and I sighed before picking up my chopsticks and digging in.

Two hours and thirty seven bowls of ramen later I was waiting on Kakashi to pay for lunch so we could go train with the ANBU members.

"I swear Rin, between you and Naruto I'm going to go broke."

Kakashi said as we walked out of the ramen shop.

"You should learn to stop challenging me to races. You always lose."

I said and heard him sigh.

"Come on, the ANBU are waiting and you promised them that we'd train with them."

I said and he groaned as I dragged him down the street.

"Don't whine! If you didn't want to do it then you shouldn't have volunteered us!"

I snapped at him and he sighed. I rolled my eyes at him before pulling him into the secret training area for ANBU only. Not even Kitsana and I were allowed to train here unless it was for ANBU black ops purposes.

"They're here!"

Someone yelled as I dragged Kakashi through the reed covered door. I turned around to see everyone waiting. They were all wearing their usual black pants, skin tight shirt that covered almost every inch of skin and the traditional white and red mask of the ANBU. I smiled before walking over and picking mine up and pulling it down over my face. I didn't bother with the clothes since they all knew who I was.

"You guys ready to train?"

I asked and smiled when I heard someone in the back correct me.

"Ready to die more like it."

I crouched low and pulled my sai. I twirled them in my hand and saw them all take a step back. I smiled before jumping for the one closet to me.

'Let the training begin.'


	19. Chapter 19

RIN'S P.O.V

"God, training was brutal!"

I groaned as I sank beneath the hot water in my tub. The water was already working out the kinks in my muscles.

**'How do you think those poor ANBU feel? You practically killed them.'**

Kitsana said and I pouted.

'No I didn't. I just had to work of the food I ate and that was the best way I could think of.'

I said and she laughed.

**'Attacking them all with your sai and forcing them to defend themselves, then chasing them around in your fox form and scaring them half to death was the best way you could think of to burn off your excess energy?'**

Kitsana asked skeptically and I blushed.

'Okay, so maybe I was trying to keep my mind off some things, but it was still good training for them.'

I said in my defense and Kitsana shook her head at me. I blushed even more before washing the dirt and dried blood from my body and hair. I got out, dried off and dressed for bed. When I was sitting on the bed I remembered something when I was asleep.

'Hey Kitsana, who were you talking to while I was asleep. I heard voices, but I couldn't tell who they belonged to.'

I said and saw her tail twitch nervously.

'Kitsana.'

**'Umm, you remember how when you were fighting Shukaku when he'd taken over you latched onto his shoulder and we accidentally swallowed some of his blood?'**

She asked and I nodded.

**'Well, it made it so I was able to talk to them like we're talking to one another now.'**

My eyes widened and I almost fell off my bed in surprise.

"What! Does that mean they can hear what we're talking about? What we _talked_about!"

I asked surprised and a little scared. I didn't fully know what my feelings for Gaara were, I didn't want him to know until I was absolutely sure.

**'Calm down little one, they can't hear what we're talking about. I'm not even sure if I can even still talk to them like before.'**

She said and I calmed down, then an idea came to me that made me smile and made my heart speed up.

'Could you try? To talk to them I mean? It'd be kinda cool.'

I said and she smiled at me before nodding her head.

**'I will try little one.'**

She said and I waited.

* * *

>KITSANA'S P.O.V<p><p>

I tried to focus in on Shukaku and Gaara's auras and was surprised to find them so close to us. They were in the room directly across the street from us. I reached out and found that they were both still awake. I smiled before trying to talk to them.

**'How come you two haven't gone to bed yet?'**

I asked and waited with a rushed heartbeat just like Rin for any kind of response.

_**'I take it the connection between us hasn't disappeared then?'**_

Came Shukaku's reply and I found myself smiling. I waited for Rin to say something, but it seemed like she hadn't heard him.

**'Little one? Did you not hear him?'**

I asked and her excited expression changed to one of confusion.

'No, can you talk to him?'

She asked and I tried to reach out to Gaara, but got no response.

**'It would seem like I can only talk to Shukaku.'**

I said and heard her sigh in disappointment.

**'I'm sorry little one, but maybe it's for the best. That way you can talk to him in person.'**

I said and she nodded before laying down and closing her eyes. I jumped out of my cage and took my smaller form so I wouldn't be in Rin's mind while she slept. I walked to the end of her bed and curled up in a ball.

_**'You still there little fox?'**_

Shukaku asked and I sat up quickly, but immediately turned to look at Rin only to find she still had her eyes closed and her breathing had started to even out.

**'I am here. My little one has fallen asleep, what of your host raccoon?'**

I asked and heard him laugh in my mind.

_**'My host refuses to sleep. He is afraid I will take over and he is right to be. I want freedom, but he continuously keeps me locked away in my cage.'**_

He said and I sighed.

**'Have you ever thought of trying to live in harmony with your host instead of battling for dominance?'**

I asked and was met with silence.

**'I take that as a no then raccoon?'**

I said and heard him laugh.

_**'Call me Shukaku little fox.'**_

He said and I smiled.

**'Only if you call me Kitsana.'**

I said and saw him nod through our link. Silence followed and I had almost closed my eyes when I heard Shukaku speak again.

_**'I wonder why it is that you can speak with me still.'**_

He said and I smiled.

**'I believe it has something to do with the amount of your blood we ingested during our fight.'**

I said and heard him scoff but could feel he agreed with me.

_**'Then how come I cannot talk to your host?'**_

He asked and I sighed.

**'That I do not know. Maybe it is because she is _my _host just like Gaara is _yours_.'**

I said and he nodded.

_**'Where are you Kitsana? I can feel that you are close, but I cannot find you.'**_

Shukaku said and I rolled my eyes at him.

**'Now why would I tell you that?'**

I asked and suddenly flashes of both of us in full control of our hosts flashed through my mind and I couldn't help but be a little turned on by them. I quickly shook my head to clear it of such thoughts.

**'That will be quite enough of that you perverted raccoon.'**

I said and heard him laugh though I could feel his aura had a small hint of disappointment in it and for some reason I didn't like it.

**'I'd much rather prefer if we used our own bodies if we were to do such things.'**

I said and his aura instantly perked up and I found myself smiling.

**'Of course you'd have to learn to control yourself first.'**

I said and heard him groan. I laughed before closing my eyes again.

**'Goodnight Shukaku.'**

I said and heard him laugh before I cut off our connection.


	20. Chapter 20

~TWO WEEKS LATER~

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

The entire time Gaara and his siblings stayed within the village I never saw him again. Whenever Sarutobi would call for me by the time I got there Gaara was already gone. And when I went to train I felt the faint presence of his aura telling me he had been there moments before. And to be honest it was pissing me off.

"Who the fuck does that!"

I yelled out in frustration.

"What is the matter Yuumei?"

Kakashi asked and I blushed as I realized every ANBU member was looking at me confused.

"Nothing, sorry."

I said as I slunk down against the bark of a tree on the outside of the camp.

'That's right, we're on a mission tracking down a rouge ninja named Orochimaru.'

I thought as I remembered why we were in the woods. I felt my face burning in embarrassment and cursed Gaara because he was the reason behind my outburst.

**'What's the matter little one?'**

Kitsana asked from my side and I sighed.

'Nothing.'

I said and looked up when I felt Kakashi's aura approach me.

"Yuumei, what's wrong?"

He asked as he stood above me.

"Nothing."

I said looking away from him. I heard him crouch in front of me.

"Yuumei look at me."

He said, but I ignored him.

"Rin, look at me."

He said in a stern voice and I sighed before turning to look at him. He had taken on the roll of another father to me and I came to him like any daughter would to their father, but I felt weird about this situation and found I couldn't talk to him about it.

"What's the matter?"

He asked and I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it."

I said and heard him shake his head.

"I can tell you're lying Rin. If you could handle it on your own you wouldn't have had that outburst earlier. Now, tell me what's wrong."

He said and I looked into the black of his exposed right eye.

**'Don't tell him directly little one, but maybe if you talk to someone about it it will help.'**

Kitsana said and I sighed.

"I've got this friend…."

I started and I saw Kakashi's eye narrow at me in suspicion.

"It's not me okay!"

I snapped which got the attention of a few ANBU members and I blushed until they looked away.

"Okay, it's not you. What about this friend of yours?"

Kakashi asked and I sighed.

"Well she likes this guy. He's a really nice guy, but everyone else sees him as a…."

"As a…?"

Kakashi prompted and I struggled for the right word that wouldn't give me away.

**'Sees him as a bully.'**

Kitsana offered helpfully and I smiled in my mind.

"They see him as a bully. But the thing that everyone doesn't understand is that he's had a hard life. His bea-"

I stopped trying to find the right word to replace what I was about to say. Kakashi looked at me confused.

"His beast of a brother…"

I said and he nodded for me to continue.

"Is a very bad influence on him and has made him do some pretty bad things. And because of this every sees him as a bully. My friend really likes him and has even seen the kinder, more….gentle side to him. They were playing and he kinda got….influenced by his brother and started picking on a kid. My friend told him to stop and they got into a fight. He yelled at her saying she didn't understand what he'd been through, but then my friend told him about her past and the hardships she'd been through and the guy she liked finally calmed down and apologized to the kid he'd been bullying."

I said and Kakashi nodded. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Well after that they were alone in the train-I mean playground they'd been playing in and then the guy got really close to her and was possibly going to kiss her until his brother called for him to come home. Then instead he kissed her on the forehead and left. After that he didn't show up for two weeks. Now my friend is confused about what the kiss on the forehead meant and what she should do. She asked me for help, but I'm at a loss. What kind of guy does that then just ignores you for two whole fucking weeks!"

I asked and Kakashi laughed.

"It seems like you're really upset about this considering this is an issue your friend is having."

He said and I blushed.

"O-Of course I am! I mean she's one of my best friends and-"

"Of course she is. Well it sounds to me like your friend should go and see this boy if she likes him so much. Who did you say your friend was again?"

He asked and I blanked.

"Umm…."

"Oh leave her alone Hatake."

One of the ANBU said and I blushed even more. He laughed before standing back up.

"Oh alright. Get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

He said and I nodded and closed my eyes as he walked away. As soon as I was sure he wasn't looking I opened my eyes again and climbed the tree I was leaning against.

'What do _you_ think Kitsana?'

I asked and she sighed as she laid down on the branch next to me.

**'It's up to you little one. You can either let it go or can figure it out for yourself.'**

She said and I sighed.

'But you've been talking to Shukaku this entire time. Can't you get him to find out what's going on?'

I asked and felt Kitsana's aura spike in shock and embarrassment.

'Oh don't try to act like you haven't been. I've known ever since the night we found out you could.'

**'I'm sorry I didn't tell you little one, but Shu and I really hit it off.'**

She said and I sighed. Hell, even my fox spirit is having better luck with men than I am. What's that say about me?

'Good, then you two can go and have some fun while I try to figure out a way to drown myself in my miser-What was that?'

I asked suddenly alert. I stood up and held on to the trunk of the tree I was standing in as I fanned out with my aura trying to figure out what it was that I'd just felt.

**'What is it little one?'**

Kitsana said, instantly alert by my side.

'I sense something. It's not one of us, and yet it's not a presence I've felt before.'

I said and Kitsana looked at me confused.

"Hatake!"

I yelled down to him and he looked up at me. When he saw the look on my face he instantly got everyone up and put out all the fires. We pulled our weapons and braced ourselves for whatever the presence was because it was coming our way, and fast.

I was suddenly knocked out of the tree and was pinned down. I looked up to see a long black haired, pale faced, yellowed snake like eyed man straddling my waist with a kunai pressed to my neck.

"Nobody moves!"

He yelled and everyone froze.

'Who the fuck was this guy?'

I wondered as I looked up at him. He smiled as he looked around at everyone.

"Good. Now, which one of you ANBU is the two tailed fox's host?"

He asked, but nobody said a word. I felt one of the yellow eyed man's hand wrap around my arm as he yanked me to my feet.

"Tell me or the girl dies!"

He yelled and I felt the kunai pressed against my throat again, this time with more pressure. Again, nobody said anything. Nobody moved, just like we'd told them. This was all mine and Kakashi's plan. Have one of Orochimaru's men show up, ask for me since we knew he wanted me for some reason, no one was to say anything. That's why I'd purposely stayed farther away from the others.

"Fine, if no one will talk the girl will die."

The yellowed eyed man said before switching his grip on the kunai at my throat before he pulled away to drive it into my neck. I ducked at the last minute, swung around and knocked his feet out from under him, jumped him and pinned him to the ground with one of my sai pointed at his heart and the other against his throat. His yellowed eyes widened in surprise as he looked at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

He asked and I smiled as I looked down at him.

"What? Now that the person you're looking for shows up you can't even recognize them? How pathetic."

I said and felt the yellow eyed man tense.

"You? You're the host of the two tailed fox?"

He asked before laughing.

"That is hilarious! Now tell me, where is the _real_ host of the two tailed fox spirit?"

He asked and I growled at him and pressed my sai closer to his neck.

"I don't take kindly to being made fun of mister."

I said and his eyes widened.

"You weren't kidding?"

He asked and I just smiled at him.

"In that case."

The man said before smiling up at me and disappearing. I looked around me, but couldn't find him. I fanned out my aura, but still couldn't find him. Suddenly arms wrapped around me and I couldn't move.

"You'll be coming with me child."

He said and I growled at him as he held me around the waist. I didn't like having his arms around me, but I couldn't do anything about it or it might jeopardize the mission.

"Drop your weapons or they all die."

The man said and I did as he said. I dropped my sai and heard the man laugh.

"Good, we'll be on our way then."

He said before dragging me away from Kakashi and the other ANBU.

'Kitsana, you know the plan. Let me be taken away, then follow my scent.'

I said and saw Kitsana nod in my mind.

'I just hope this works out well.'


	21. Chapter 21

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

We stood still for a few minutes, allowing Orochimaru to put some distance between him and us before Kitsana picked up Rin's sai, tossed them over her shoulder to me, and ran off after them. I put her sai in my pouch and ran after the red and black fox. She was our only lead on where Rin and Orochimaru were anymore.

Kitsana kept a steady pace until we reached the edge of the forest. Then she suddenly stopped and started sniffing the ground.

"What's wrong?"

I asked worriedly as she frantically sniffed at the ground.

"Kitsana! What's the matter?"

I asked and she stopped and looked me in the eye.

**"I've lost them. The scent just ends."**

She said and my heart stopped.

"What do you mean it just ends? It can't just end."

I said walking over to her.

**"It does. I stops right here.**"

She said walking over to a spot on the ground. I knelt down and my eyes narrowed at the ground before I saw a small pool of crimson and my eyes widened as I realized what it was.

"Hatake, what is it? Why have we stopped?"

Nui asked and I turned to the other ANBU with a grim expression.

"We've lost their scent. There's nothing we can do now but hope Rin can handle herself."

I said and there was a silence among all of us. We headed back towards the camp. It would take a couple of days to get back to the village. Kitsana followed slowly with her head down low. She walked back over to the tree her and Rin had been in earlier and curled up into a ball. I saw her forest green and scarlet speckled eyes glisten and realized she was crying.

'Rin, please be okay.'

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

"Look, can you at least tell me who the fuck you are?"

I asked getting exasperated with this guy. He didn't talk, and he hit me so hard for asking if he thought it was going to rain that I could still feel my lip bleeding.

'Stupid henchmen for an evil snake ninja.'

I thought to myself as I waited for us to reach our destination.

'Kitsana, are you guys still following us?'

I asked through our link, but got no response.

'Kitsana?'

I asked, but when I got no response I started to panic though I kept my face emotionless.

It felt like hours before we finally stopped. The yellow eyed man lifted me up and dropped me down onto a soft bed and I looked around me confused. It looked like we were in a cave of some sort, but there was candle light. Not much, just enough to see so you wouldn't hit something while moving around. I looked behind me to see an enormous bed with tiger pelts covering it.

'I haven't seen a tiger pelt since I was six.'

I thought to myself as I ran my fingers along the fur.

"To answer your earlier question, my name is Orochimaru."

The yellow eyed man said and I looked up in surprise and saw him standing in front of me looking me in the eyes.

'So he's Orochimaru. Hmm, I expected him to be more….intimidating.'

I thought as I looked at the long black hair and yellow eyes of the man before me.

"Okay. What do you want with me Orochimaru?"

I asked curiously. We'd known for weeks now that Orochimaru was looking for the girl who housed the two tailed fox spirit within her, but we didn't know why. That was when Kakashi, Sarutobi, and I had come up with the plan that when the ANBU and us went on our mission I'd stay farther away from the rest so I'd be taken to him directly and I could find out. Though I hadn't expected to lose contact with Kitsana.

"You are quite powerful for such a young child."

He said and I growled at him.

"I'm eighteen! I'm not a child!"

I snapped at him and suddenly regretted letting him know that when I saw the look in his eyes. I didn't like the way they looked over every inch of my body. It made me feel like I was naked.

He walked towards me and had my face in his hand before I even had time to blink.

"You are mine now girl. And I can do with you as I please."

He said and a shudder rippled through my body, but I kept my face emotionless.

"And just what do you plan on doing to me?"

I asked and he smiled before leaning forward.

"I plan on mixing snake and fox to make the ultimate weapon."

He said and I paled. He couldn't possibly be talking about what I think he's talking about. He leaned forward to kiss me, but I brought my head back and head butted him. He laughed before stepping back.

"You will learn to respect me girl. I will take you by the end of the full moon's cycle."

He said before grabbing my wrist and putting a shackle around it. He laughed when my eyes widened then walked out of the cave.

'What the hell? He wants to….'

I shuddered at the thought.

'Wait a minute. By the end of the full moon's cycle? That starts….'

I started to count in my head and my eyes widened again.

"That starts tomorrow!"

I yelled in shock.

'Calm down. He said the end of it, if it starts tomorrow and lasts for three days that gives me….five days to try and get out of here.'

I relaxed a little, but then I remembered the look in Orochimaru's yellow eyes and shuddered. Knowing him he'd probably try tomorrow night and every night of the cycle.

I sighed at my position and stood up. I walked as far as I could before the chain the shackle around my wrist pulled me back.

'So I can only go halfway to the entrance. Damn.'

I thought as I walked back to the bed. I looked around, trying to find anything to use as a weapon but finding none I groaned and slunk down on the ground.

'Damn. I should have called Kitsana back when I had the chance, but then Kashi and the others wouldn't have known what to do.'

I sighed before leaning my head against my knees.

'God help me.'

I thought before closing my eyes.

* * *

><p>OROCHIMARU'S P.O.V<p>

I came back from making sure we weren't followed to find my little pet in the corner of the room asleep. She looked so delectable. I never would have imagined the host of the two tailed fox would be such a beauty. To begin with I had planned on using that Uchiha kid for my plans, but then I learned the Village Hidden in the Leaves had a two tailed fox spirit in their midst. I'd only heard stories of two tailed beasts, and they were said to be one of the strongest, aside from one tailed beasts. I looked over the girl's small frame and well built body and felt myself grow hard. She looked so innocent sleeping like that.

I let my kill drop to the floor before silently making my way over to the black and red haired beauty. I pulled back her hair and started kissing her cheek. I heard her breathing pick up, but she was still asleep. I moved her arms away from herself and she moaned in protest in her sleep, but I kissed her neck and she grew silent. I laid her down and straddled her waist. She was still asleep on the ground below me and I could clearly see her well developed body and it made me ache. I leaned down and trailed my tongue along her neck and she moaned in her sleep. I felt her grow wet against me and smiled before rocking my hips against hers. The feeling of it was pure bliss and I moaned.

I felt her tense beneath me and pulled back to see her eyes were open. When she saw me on top of her her forest green eyes narrowed and I heard her growl. I only smiled down at her and slipped one of my hands beneath the fabric of her ANBU cloak to find he had on a skirt of sorts. My smiled widened as I slipped my fingers beneath the fabric and massaged her core. She squealed before her fist connected with my face and she threw me back. She scrambled away from me and I heard her growl at me. I laughed at her before standing up.

"All in due time my dear."

I said and she growled at me again. I laughed before walking over to my abandoned kill and throwing it towards her.

"Eat."

She didn't respond and I walked out of the cave in search of a cold river to rid me of the problem still very prominent in my pants.

'Very soon my dear. Very soon.'

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I'd been dreaming of a certain red haired sand Chunin when I felt something move me. I moaned in my sleep trying to make whatever it was go away so I could stay with Gaara as long as I could. Then he came up to me and kissed my neck and laid me on a bed. He straddled me and kissed my neck again. I felt him grind his hips against mine and I moaned. I opened my eyes to look at him when I felt his fingers slide beneath my clothes only to see Orochimaru above me. I hit him in the face and scrambled back. I growled at him as he stood up. I saw the bulge in his pants and blushed as I realized what had caused my normal dream of Gaara to turn so….steamy.

"All in due time my dear."

He said then laughed before tossing a rabbit my way.

"Eat."

He said before leaving. I growled at him and threw the rabbit after him.

I felt so dirty knowing he touched me in such a way and felt like I desperately needed a bath. I looked around the cave trying to figure out how much time had passed while I was asleep, but couldn't. I sighed before sitting against the wall.

'I am not going to fall asleep again, not until I get out of this place.'


	22. Chapter 22

KITSANA'S P.O.V

I whined as I paced outside the Hokage building waiting for Kakashi to get finished with his meeting with Sarutobi. I'd been sent out since I wouldn't stop pacing, but I couldn't help it. Rin was out there by herself and there was no way for me to get in touch with her. I sighed and laid down. There was no point in wearing myself out by pacing.

_**'How are you today Sana?'**_

Shukaku asked through our link and I sighed.

**'Horrible.'**

I said and saw him frown.

_**'Why? What's the matter?'**_

He asked concerned and I smiled sadly. He had changed so much from the fight with Rin, and I'd grown to love him, but even he couldn't help me feel better at the moment.

**'Orochimaru.'**

I said and felt Shukaku's confusion through our connection.

_**'I'm afraid I don't understand Sana. What does that overgrown snake have to do wit-'**_

**'We went on a mission last night to find out what Orochimaru was up to. We've known for weeks that he's been after Rin, but we weren't sure why. So Rin then suggested an idea to Sarutobi and Kakashi and it was put into play last night, only it didn't go exactly according to plan.'**

I said and felt his confusion increase.

_**'What was this plan?'**_

He asked and I sighed again.

**'Rin was to be bait. We purposely stayed farther away from the group, I was in my smaller form as part of the plan. A man showed up and pinned her down. He asked that the girl that housed the two tailed fox spirit be revealed or he'd kill Rin. He didn't know she was who he was looking for. She pinned him down pressing a sai to his throat and chest and informed him of who she was. Then he ordered her to drop her sai or everyone would die. She did and he took off with her. But it was all part of the plan to find Orochimaru, or at least it was until their scent disappeared.'**

I said and silence came from Shukaku's side.

**'Shu?'**

I asked worriedly before he asked me something.

_**'This man, what did he look like?'**_

He asked and I thought about it.

**'He was pale, had yellow eyes that looked like that of a snake, and had long black hair down to his waist. Why? Shu, what do you know?'**

I asked and heard him curse.

_**'Damn. That was Orochimaru himself. Have you lost contact with her?'**_

He asked and my eyes widened in surprise at him knowing that.

**'Yes, why?'**

I asked and heard him curse again.

_**'That's one of his jutsus. He can make himself hidden in every way. If he's with someone with a beast or a connection to someone, it cuts it off.'**_

I cursed. I should have gone back to Rin when I had the chance.

**'Do you have any idea why he wants Rin?'**

I asked and was once again met with silence.

**'Shu.'**

I said and heard him sigh.

_**'There's only one reason I can think of and you won't like it Sana.'**_

He said and I waited for him to continue.

_**'His goal is to make the ultimate weapon. He is a powerful ninja, and Rin houses a two tailed spirit within her. They are among the strongest aside from us one tailed beasts.'**_

**'I don't understand. What doe-'**

_**'Think about it Sana. He wants to make the ultimate weapon. Can you imagine what would happen if his power were to be combined with that of the two tailed fox?'**_

He asked and I thought about it and gasped as I realized what he was talking about.

**'Oh my God! We've got to find her!'**

I yelled and he agreed.

I ran up the stairs and burst through the door to the Hokage's room. Kakashi and Sarutobi instantly looked in my direction.

"Kitsana, what is it?"

Kakashi asked and I looked at him worriedly. He'd take it the hardest.

"I know what Orochimaru plans on doing with Rin."

I said and both their eyes widened.

"What?"

They asked in unison and I took a deep breath trying to calm my erratically beating heart.

"He wants to combine his power with the power of the two tailed fox within Rin."

I said and it was silent until realization hit both of them. Sarutobi fell back into his chair, but Kakashi leaned against the wall and slid to the floor with his head in his hands.

"What do we do?"

Sarutobi asked, but that was one of the questions I didn't know the answer to.

"We've got to find her."

Sarutobi said and I just stared at the floor.

"How? We have no leads to where she is and the connection between Kitsana and Rin has been cut off."

Kakashi said and I heard Sarutobi sigh and I lowered my head in shame. If only I had been able to follow their scent just a little more.

****'Please be okay little one.'****

* * *

><p>SHUKAKU'S P.O.V<p>

What Sana had told me was unbelievable. To think that Orochimaru would actually be able to get his hands on Rin.

**'Please be okay little one.'**

I heard Sana say to herself and I sighed. I know she didn't ask for our help, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let Sana suffer. Not to mention how Gaara would react if he found out we could have done something but I said nothing.

**'Child.'**

I said, gaining Gaara's attention.

'What do you want Shukaku?'

He asked as he jumped out of the way of his sister's attack. They were training and I knew he didn't need a distraction right now, but we had to help.

**'Rin is in trouble.'**

I said and he froze. Temari's attack hit him full on, knocking him out of the tree he'd been standing in. His siblings quickly ran over to him just as he was sitting up.

'What do you mean she's in trouble!'

He asked and I sighed as I told him everything Sana had told me.

'I'm going to kill that overgrown snake!'

Gaara said as he stood up. I felt his anger rise as did his siblings though they thought it was because of something they did.

**'We don't even know where they are. The connection between Sana and Rin has been cut off by his jutsu. She's completely on her own.'**

I said and heard Gaara growl.

"Gaara, what's wrong? Are you really that upset about what-"

Temari asked but Gaara threw her back with his sand as he walked into the house. He went to his bedroom, grabbed some clothes, then jumped out the window. Kankuro and Temari looked after him confused.

"Gaara! Where are you going?"

Kankuro asked and Gaara growled again.

"Kankuro, you're in charge until I get back!"

He yelled over his shoulder before calling his sand around him and teleporting farther away from Suna.

**'Child.'**

'Don't start with me Shukaku. You forget that we control sand and sand is _everywhere_. Look for her!'

He snapped and I finally realized what he was getting at. I smiled before doing as he said. I fanned out my chakra, surprised he was giving me full reign and searched as he walked further away from Suna.

It was quiet between us for a while as he walked and I searched. I searched all over Suna, but she wasn't there. I checked the villages all around, including Konoha, but she wasn't there either. I doubted she'd be in the desert, but I fanned my chakra out to check anyway and was shocked at what I found.

**'Child!'**

I yelled and Gaara stopped.

'Have you found her?'

He asked and I nodded in his mind.

'Where!'

He snapped and he started running as soon as I told him.

**'She's not in the best of shape child. And it will take you two days to get there, even if you use the sand to teleport yourself.'**

I said and he only sped up. I sighed and crawled back into my cage. I kept my eye on the girl now that I knew where she was. I was shocked to see she was alive. I could tell by her chakra that she'd been through a lot in just the one night Orochimaru had her.

I kept my thoughts shielded form Gaara so that he could not see the state the girl was in, but my anger rose as I saw the bruises and cut along her face and skin.

**'Hurry child.'**

I said and my only response was a growl from him.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I just want to say thank you to a really great friend of mine. Who is an amazing writer and if it hadn't been for her then I wouldn't have even had the idea to start this story. Thank you OokamiLover19.

* * *

><p><strong>OROCHIMARU'S P.O.V<strong>

I glared at the black and red haired girl in front of me. She had refused to eat, or sleep since I had advanced on her, but to make things worse she had wrapped her arms and legs securely around one of the posts of the bed and she wasn't letting go.

"Let go!"

I yelled, but she continued to ignore me. I'd already tried everything I could think of aside from cutting off her limbs to get her to let go of the bed. She was covered in bruises from where I'd hit her and she had cuts from where my nails had drawn blood. I kicked her side and heard her breath hitch, but she still didn't let go.

"Fine! I still have two more days, you'll grow tired eventually little one."

I said before walking out of the cave. I need to kill something.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S P.O.V<strong>

Once I was absolutely sure he was gone I slowly released my hold on the bed post and winced when I tried to breathe.

'He definitely just broke a few of my ribs. But better a few broken bones than being forced to have sex with that bastard.'

I thought with a smiled as I leaned against the wall of the cave. The candles had burned down and were almost completely gone.

'He'd said two more days, so I've been here for three days. How the hell have I survived for so long?'

I wondered as I looked down at myself. I was covered in cuts, bruises, and blood. I sighed and cried out when it irritated my side.

'Yep, definitely broke a few ribs.'

I closed my eyes after erecting a barrier around me, a trick I remember Kagome had trouble learning but I picked it up easy enough. It would keep out anything or anyone who would try to do me harm while I rested. I refused to sleep, afraid I'd dream of Gaara and my guard would slip and I'd wake up naked in the bed next to Orochimaru.

I closed my eyes and wondered how everyone else was doing. I'd figured out that Orochimaru talks in his sleep. As crazy as it sounds, but that's how I found out why I wasn't able to talk to Kitsana anymore. He was constantly using one of his jutsus and it cut off any kind of connection he didn't want. I focused my energy and tried to use it to heal myself, but with my power being halved from being separated from Kitsana the most I was able to do was stop the bleeding from a few shallow cuts.

'God this sucks. I need a plan, some way to get out of here. Hell, who am I kidding? I've got no weapons, I'm too injured and hungry to transform. I need a miracle.'

I thought with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>KAKASHI'S P.O.V<strong>

"Sarutobi, ask for help from other villages. Maybe they've seen her."

I asked but Sarutobi just shook his head.

"I will not involve other villages in our affairs."

I groaned and slammed my fists down on his desk making Kitsana look up at me in alarm.

"Damn it Sarutobi! Don't you care what might be happening to Rin?"

I asked and he sighed.

"Of course I do Kakashi, it's just-"

"It's just nothing! We should be trying to find her!"

"And how do you suppose we do that! We have no leads Kakashi! Even if we sent out all our best trackers none of them have even half as much skill tracking as Kitsana and she lost the trail. We need to be calm and think this through."

"How do you expect me to be calm when she's out there by herself!"

I yelled and Sarutobi sighed again.

"At least ask for help from a few ninja from Suna. We're in alliance with them."

I said and Sarutobi nodded.

"I'll think about it. Go home and rest Kakashi, there's nothing you can do."

Sarutobi said and I reluctantly left with Kitsana following close behind.

I fell back on my bed and sighed.

'Why couldn't we have come up with a better plan? One that wasn't so dangerous?'

**"Don't blame yourself Kakashi. Rin knew the dangers of the plan before she even suggested them."**

Kitsana said and I sighed again.

"That still doesn't make this any better."

I said and felt the bed dip as Kitsana jumped up beside me.

**"I know it doesn't, but you've got to trust she'll be okay. There's nothing we can do unless we get a lead on where she might be."**

She said and as much as I hated to admit it, she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA'S P.O.V<strong>

'Shukaku, are we close?'

I asked as I ran through the desert hoping to find the cave Shukaku had shown me.

**'Yes child, but we still won't be there for at least another day. You should rest.'**

Shukaku said and I growled at him.

'Since when did you care what I did?'

I asked as I kept going.

**'I have always cared child, it just never seemed like I did.'**

Shukaku said and I scoffed at him. Though I'd be an idiot to say Shukaku hadn't changed in the past few weeks. He seemed more….tolerable now.

**'Rest child.'**

'No. If I rest then there's no telling what that bastard could be doing to Rin.'

I thought and heard Shukaku sigh.

**'Yes, but what good will you be if you get there and you're too exhausted to fight?'**

He said and I sighed as I realized he was right. I reluctantly slowed to a stop and searched for a place to rest for the night. There was a small rock jutting out from a sand dune and I made my way over to it. I sat down and my muscles instantly started to relax.

'We'll start moving the moment the moon reaches it's peak.'

I said and Shukaku nodded. I closed my eyes and gathered my chakra around me. I didn't sleep, I just focused on what I'd do to Orochimaru once I got my hands on him.

Time seemed to drag, but eventually the moon reached it's highest point in the sky and I started moving again. Heading in the direction Shukaku instructed. The longer it took the more I started to worry that I might be too late. I wrapped my sand around me and teleported a couple of times, cutting the distance between me and the cave down tremendously.

**'Pace yourself child, don't use too much of your chakra.'**

'Shukaku, give me an absolute time limit to when I'll reach the cave.'

I said and he was quiet before he answered me.

**'You'll be there by sunrise if you keep this pace.'**

He said and I sighed in relief.

'That's all I need to hear.'

I said before speeding up. If I could help it, I was going to get to Rin before the night was over.

* * *

><p><strong>RIN'S P.O.V<strong>

"That's it! I am sick and tired of playing nice with you."

Orochimaru said as he dug his claws into my shoulder and pulled me away from the bed posts. I screamed at the pain and heard him laugh. He held up in the air and tore my clothes from my body. I looked down at him to see him staring at my naked form with pure hunger in his yellow eyes.

"Don't even think about it you snake eyed freak!"

I yelled as I kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back and lost his grip on my shoulder. I fell on the bed and I gasped as my ribs cried out in protest.

"I am more than just snake eyed little one."

Orochimaru said suddenly right in front of me.

"Don't call me that!"

I yelled and went to hit him but he grabbed my hand and pinned it above my head. He pushed me back onto the bed and hovered over me. I tried to get out of his grip, but my arm was still shackled to the bed and I was weak from lack of food and sleep.

I heard the rattle of another chain and looked up to see Orochimaru put my other wrist in another shackle, permanently chaining me to the bed. He stood up and admired me as he pulled off first his shirt, then his pants. He was completely bare to me and I'd be lying if I said he wasn't well endowed, but that didn't mean I wanted him or _that_ anywhere near me. As he crawled back onto the bed I started to kick at him only to have him grab my ankle and dig his claws into my skin, making me cry out.

"Now now, we'll have none of that."

He said and shackled my feet to the other two bed posts. I watched helpless as Orochimaru climbed further up the bed towards me. He straddled my waist and trailed kisses down my neck and I whimpered. I felt tears stinging my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I wasn't going to give this bastard the satisfaction of making me cry.

"It really is a shame you aren't willing to cooperate, this would go so much easier for you if you did."

He said as his hand traveled over my exposed skin. I felt his hand cup my breasts and squeezed my eyes shut to keep the tears from falling down my face.

"Look at me little one."

He said and he squeezed my breast until I opened my eyes and looked at him. I glared at his yellow eyes and he smiled.

"There, there's the fire in your eyes."

He said before moving himself so he was at my entrance. I started to fight again, but between the fatigue, starvation, injuries, being chained to the bed, and held down by a powerful and extremely crazy ninja I couldn't do anything.

"Relax little one, it'll only hurt for a second."

He said and I closed my eyes as I felt him start to push himself inside me. I felt him meet my barrier and start to push past it and I screamed for all I was worth.


	24. Chapter 24

GAARA'S P.O.V

I heard Rin's scream as I ran into the cave. What I saw made me pissed. Orochimaru was on top of Rin, both completely naked and he was about to….

"No! Please! HELP!"

Rin screamed and I didn't think twice before wrapping my sand around Orochimaru and throwing him away from Rin. I saw she was shackled to the bed and she was covered in cuts and bruises.

"Gaara."

She said in surprise when she saw me and that's when is saw she had tears in her forest green eyes. I turned on Orochimaru and growled. He laughed as he stood up.

"Seems like we've got some company, huh little one."

He said talking to Rin and I heard her whimper. I growled and felt my chakra pick up and my sand started to reach towards him. I wanted to rip him to pieces, but I didn't want to leave Rin's side.

**'Take care of him child, I will protect her.'**

Shukaku said and before I could ask what he meant there was a white light and a miniature form of Shukaku was standing beside the bed.

'Well that's new.'

I thought in surprise.

**'Focus on killing that bastard. I'll explain later.'**

Shukaku said and I nodded before glaring at Orochimaru who was looking at Shukaku in shock.

My sand wrapped around his feet and I tightened it until I heard the distinctive crunch of bone breaking. He cried out as he fell to the floor, but I wasn't done. My sand wrapped around his entire body and lifted him up so I he was facing me.

"You should have known better than to mess with the people I care about."

I said and his yellow eyes widened before I preformed my Sand Coffin jutsu. I heard his bones break and could taste his blood through my sand, but I still wasn't done. I let my sand fall away to reveal his face and saw he was still alive, just barely but that was too much for me to allow. I preformed my Sand Mummification jutsu and I smiled as my sand held each of his limbs as some entered his body through his mouth. It would literally drown him, but it would also absorb all the blood in his body, stopping his heart. Then the sand would dissolve his bodily organs and all fluids from him leaving him as nothing but a dried corpse. Literally, a mummy.

I let his dead body fall to the ground and reigned in my anger and chakra before turning to face Rin. Shukaku had managed to get her feet unchained, but was having issues with her hands. I motioned for him to move aside and I used my sand to break the shackles around her wrists. She curled up in a ball on her side as soon as she was free.

"Rin, come on. We should go."

I said, but she didn't respond. I cursed Orochimaru and sighed at a loss.

**'Pick her up child, we can't stay here.'**

Shukaku said and I nodded. I tried to pick her up, but Rin whined as soon as I touched her.

'What do I do? She won't let me touch her.'

I asked and Shukaku just shook his head.

I looked at Rin and sighed before taking off my cloak and wrapping it around her, then tried to pick her up again. This time she let me and I carried her bridal style out of the cave. When passed by Orochimaru's body she clung to me for dear life. Once we were out of the cave I felt her arms grow slack around my neck and looked down at her in alarm only to find she'd fallen asleep.

**'Come child, we should take her back to the village.'**

Shukaku said and I nodded. I started to head back to the village on foot, but Shukaku stopped me.

**'I don't think it'd be a good idea to move her too much. I think she may have some internal injures as well. Look at the bruise on her side, I think she may have a few broken ribs.'**

Shukaku said and I nodded.

'But then how do you expect us to-'

I stopped when I saw him grow in size. He towered over us like a mountain in the distance. He lowered his head to us and I climbed up onto his back. Without a word he started running towards the village. I held Rin close to me as the desert flew by us.

'How is that you're able to do this?'

I asked and heard Shukaku laugh.

**'I learned quite a few things from talking with Sana.'**

I nodded in understanding. That would explain why he'd become so calm as of late. Kitsana has been a good influence on him.

'Just get us back to the village.'

I said and Shukaku's only response was to speed up.

* * *

><p>KANKURO'S P.O.V<p>

I sighed as the council repeatedly asked questions about Gaara's whereabouts.

"Look, if I knew that don't you think I'd tell you. Now get out!"

I yelled and they all left.

"Where do you think Gaara went in such a hurry?"

Temari asked as she came over to the desk.

"I'm not sure, but he needs to hurry and come back."

I said and she nodded before looking out the window. Her eyes widened before she ran over to the window and stepped out onto the balcony.

"Temari?"

I asked following my sister. What I saw coming towards the city had me completely shocked.

"Is that…?"

"Looks like it."

Temari said.

"Is he riding…?"

I started to ask, but Temari cut me off again.

"It would appear so."

She said and we both stared in shock as we watched our youngest sibling riding on the back of his beast towards the village. Suddenly they disappeared only to appear right in front of us. Gaara slid down from Shukaku's back as he shrank down to the size of a wolf. That's when I noticed Gaara had something in his arms.

"Gaara, where have you-"

Temari started but shut up the minute Gaara walked past us into his office. He shut the doors to the balcony with his sand and laid the bundle in his arms down on the couch. That's when I realized it was a person, a girl to be exact.

She had black and red streaked hair and I instantly recognized her.

"Gaara, is that that girl from the Chunin exams?"

I asked and saw him nod.

"Yes. Temari, go get some clothes for her. Kankuro, go inform the medical team that they are needed immediately. And whatever you do, do NOT tell the council that I'm back."

He said and we both nodded before running off to do as he said.

I came back into the Kazekage's office with the medical team right behind me to find Temari already back and trying to get answers out of Gaara who was sitting beside the girl.

"Damn it Gaara! Why did you leave all of a sudden? And why did you come back with this girl?"

Temari asked, but Gaara didn't answer any of her questions. When he saw me and the medical team he instantly called us over. I went to stand next to Temari as Gaara talked to them. I only caught a few pieces of what he said, but it was enough to understand what had happened to the girl.

"Kankuro, do you know what's going on?"

Temari asked and I shook my head.

"All I know is that apparently that girl was taken by Orochimaru because he had plans of uniting his power with the power of the two tailed fox spirit within her. The wounds she has are from him."

I said and she stared at me in shock.

"How do you-"

"I caught bits of what Gaara was saying to the medical team."

I said and she nodded in understanding.

We tried to see what was going on, but the miniature form of Shukaku suddenly blocked our view. I backed up instantly only to hear him laugh.

**"I'm surprised that you are so shocked to see me Kankuro. You have seen me before."**

He said and I stared at him with wide eyes as Temari came to stand beside me, backing away from him as well.

"True, but that was only when Gaara lost control or fell asleep. Which clearly…."

I said looking back over at Gaara before looking back to Shukaku.

"Neither has happened."

I said and Shukaku nodded in agreement.

**"I've learned a few tricks from a friend of mine. You have no reason to fear me, I no longer seek for dominance within your brother. I have a way to have my own body, but I no longer seek blood."**

Shukaku said and I just nodded in response.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I was relived that Shukaku had blocked my siblings' view of Rin. I didn't want them to see her like this. Though it was interesting to hear what they were talking about. Especially the part where Shukaku no longer wished for control over me.

'You really have changed Shukaku.'

I said and heard him laugh within my head.

**'You can thank Sana for that.'**

He said and I made note of that.

Finally the head medical ninja caught my attention while the others left.

"She will be fine. She had a few fractures and a couple of broken ribs, but the rest of it was mainly cuts and bruises."

He said and I nodded.

"What about her…"

I started, but trailed off unsure of how to ask. Thankfully she seemed to understand.

"He wasn't able to push past her barrier. You got there just in time. She is still a virgin."

She said and I sighed in relief, which thankfully she didn't notice.

"When do you think she'll wake up?"

I asked and she sighed.

"There were signs of extreme fatigue and starvation. Whether that was forced or willing we're unsure, but she'll have to be on an IV for about a week, though she should wake up in a couple of days."

She said and I nodded before dismissing her.

Once she left I sagged against the wall and slid to the ground next to the couch where Rin was sleeping. I heard footsteps and didn't have to look up to see who they belonged to.

"Gaara?"

Temari asked and I could tell she was worried.

**'I told them everything child.'**

'How much is everything?'

I asked and saw Shukaku smile sadly in my mind.

**'Everything.'**

He said stressing the word and I nodded in understanding.

"How is she?"

Kankuro asked kneeling in front of me. I sighed before lifting my head to look at my siblings.

"They said she'd be fine. It was only a few minor fractures and a few broken ribs. The rest were just cuts and bruises. She's sleeping now because of fatigue, and she'll have to stay on an IV for about a week."

I said and they both nodded.

"What about….?"

Temari asked and I blushed as I realized what she was talking about.

"She said that I'd gotten there just in time. He didn't rape her."

I said and I heard them both sigh in relief.

I saw Shukaku heading over towards the balcony and looked up at him.

'Where are you going?'

**'Sana is worried about her, I'm going to go and tell her personally.'**

'Alright, but only her. No one else is to know she's here until she wakes up.'

I said and saw him nod before he jumped off the balcony. I turned back to my siblings, then looked at Rin as she slept.

"It's alright Gaara, she'll be fine."

Temari said and I nodded. They both left and I sighed before moving to sit on the couch beside Rin. She started to shiver in her sleep and I pulled the blanket up over her. She flinched slightly when I touched her, but when I fanned out my chakra to show her who was with her she relaxed.

I got up to go to my room and heard her whimper. I turned back to see her face scrunched up like she was having a nightmare. I set my gourd on the floor against the wall and climbed onto the couch behind her. I wrapped my arms around her and she instantly calmed down. She turned and snuggled into my chest and I sighed as I brushed her hair back from her face.

'Please, wake up soon.'


	25. Chapter 25

KITSANA'S P.O.V

I sighed for about the thousandth time as I looked out the window of Rin's room. She'd been gone for three whole days and we still had no leads as to where she was.

_**'You really should stop sighing, it doesn't suite you.'**_

Shukaku said through our link and I sighed again and heard him growl, but it wasn't through our link, it was right next to me. I lifted my head and turned to see him standing in the doorway, his tail swaying back and forth and a smirk on his face.

**'Shu!'**

I yelled as I jumped up and sprinted across the room. I tackled him to the ground and heard him laugh.

_**'I take it you're glad to see me.'**_

He said and I nuzzled his neck until he tried to sit up.

_**'Well if me just being here makes you this happy then what I've got to say might just get me laid tonight.'**_

I sat up and stared at him.

**'Not gonna happen.'**

I said and he smiled at me as if he knew some big secret.

_**'We found her.'**_

He said and my eyes widened.

**'Don't play with me Shu.'**

I said and heard him laugh.

_**'I'm not Sana. Gaara and I found her, she's back in Suna. Gaara doesn't want anyone else to-'**_

I cut him off when I tackled him to the ground in a hug. I pulled back and he laughed.

_**'So am I still not getting laid tonight?'**_

He asked and I rolled my eyes at him.

**'If you don't start leading the way you're not.'**

I said and he jumped to his feet before running out the door. I laughed before running after him.

**'You guys really found her? Is she alright?'**

I asked as we ran through the village. Some people screamed when they saw Shukaku, but he ignored them and kept running.

_**'I wouldn't lie to you Sana. She's in Gaara's office right now, though she's pretty beat up. Though I have a feeling she'll heal quicker with you there. I can tell her powers get cut in half once you two separate.'**_

He said and I smiled.

**'You really do pay a lot of attention don't you?'**

I asked and he just laughed.

_**'Only when it comes to you.'**_

He said and I shook my head at him as we entered Suna.

Shukaku led the way through the streets and I followed closely behind.

**'What was that earlier about Gaara not wanting anyone else to…?'**

I asked and heard him laugh.

_**'Gaara doesn't want anyone else to know she's been found until she wakes up.'**_

He said and I nodded as he jumped onto a balcony. I followed and he pushed open the doors to a room and I saw Rin asleep on a couch the size of a bed.

**'Rin!'**

I screamed through our link and started to run towards her only to be stopped by a wall of sand and I heard a growl. I looked up to see the red haired Chunin that Rin was in love with but refused to admit it.

_**"It's alright Gaara, Sana just wants to see Rin. She's not gonna hurt her."**_

I heard Shukaku say and Gaara growled again before letting me through.

I walked up to them and put my forepaws on the edge of the couch and saw Rin was asleep with her head against Gaara's chest. She was covered in cuts and bruises and I could tell by her scent that she was almost defiled.

**'She….she's still pure right? I mean, he wasn't able to…..'**

I trailed off unsure of how to ask.

_**'Gaara got there just in time.'**_

Shukaku said and I sighed in relief. I looked at Gaara, his teal colored eyes were watching my every move.

"Thank you."

I said and he nodded.

"You can help her heal quicker right?"

He asked and I nodded. He didn't have to say anything else, I could tell what he wanted. I took a step back before running and jumping at Rin. Our auras mixed and I entered her mind. I walked over to my cage and saw her curled up in a ball. I walked over to her and wrapped myself around her. She shivered before curling into my fur.

**'You're safe now little one. You are with those who care about you.'**

I said and she stopped shivering and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I used my aura to wrap around her and heal her. By morning, she'd be completely healed. I sighed before nuzzling her and going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA'S P.O.V<strong>

I watched as Kitsana jumped at Rin before disappearing in a red light. I felt Rin's chakra pick up, but she still didn't wake up. I went to get up, but Rin tightened her grip on the front of my shirt and I laid back down.

**'You're quite protective of her. Have you realized your feelings for her then?'**

Shukaku asked and I smiled as I brushed back Rin's bangs and tucked them behind her ear.

'I believe I realized how much I cared for her when I entered that cave and saw Orochimaru about to take her. To begin with I thought I liked her as an opponent, but then I realized I liked her more than that. Then, when she stopped you from reeking havoc and made you go back into your cage and I realized she'd been through the same things I have I realized I liked her more than just a friend. And tonight, when I saw what Orochimaru had done to her and what he was planning on doing to her. It gave me satisfaction in killing him the way I did. It seemed like I wouldn't be satisfied until he was dead by my hand. I believe that's when I realized it.'

I said and saw Shukaku smiling at me.

**'Realized what?'**

He asked, though from his tone I could tell he already knew the answer but he was going to make me say it.

'That's when I realized I love her.'

I said and Shukaku smiled before jumping at me and I felt his chakra mix with mine again as the white flash died down.

"Gaara…."

Rin mumbled in her sleep and I looked down at her. She relaxed her grip on my shirt and moved her head so that it was beneath my chin. I sighed as I laid my head against hers.

"I'm right here Rin. I'm not going anywhere."

I said and heard her sigh in her sleep.

'Come back to me Rin.'

I thought before closing my eyes and for the first time in a long time, I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

RIN'S P.O.V

I moved and froze when I felt something wrapped around me. I slowly opened my eyes and started to freak out until I saw the ends of red hair. I felt Gaara's aura around me and instantly calmed down. I heard even breathing and realized he was asleep.

'Hmm, I think this is the first time I've seen him sleep.'

I thought with a smile before snuggling closer to him. He was warm, and I felt safe with his arms around me.

Suddenly flashes of what happened back in the cave filled my mind and I whimpered. Was Orochimaru really dead? Or was he going to come back for me? I felt tears stinging my eyes and heard Gaara's breathing pick up, indicating he was awake. I buried my face into his chest and couldn't help but let the tears fall down my face.

"Rin?"

Gaara asked sleepily before he tightened his arms around my waist and pulled me closer.

"Shh, it's okay. He's gone, he can't hurt you ever again. Shhh, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."

He whispered softly in my ear as he held me close. I calmed down knowing that I was safe in Gaara's arms and wiped my tears before pulling back so I could see his face.

His teal colored eyes were full of concern and I smiled up at him weakly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

I said and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Never let me sleep if you need something. You can always come to me for anything."

He said and I nodded. He brushed my hair back and tucked it behind my ear.

"He…He's dead, right?"

I asked after a while. I wouldn't be able to fully calm down until I was certain he wouldn't be waiting for me to let my guard down. I felt Gaara's aura flare, but he quickly reigned it in, but I could still see the anger in his teal eyes.

"Yes, he's dead."

He said and I sighed in relief before burying my face in his chest again.

"Thank you Gaara."

I said and felt him tense.

"For what? You were kidnapped by that bastard and he almost…."

He trailed off when I shivered.

"But he didn't thanks to you."

I said and snuggled closer to him. He sighed before tightening his hold on me.

"I was afraid I'd be too late."

He said and I froze. I didn't know that Gaara cared so much.

**'Of course he does little one, he loves you.'**

Kitsana said to me through our link and I smiled in my mind.

'Your back!'

I said and heard her laugh.

**'Yes little one, I'm back.'**

She said and I smiled into Gaara's chest, then remembered what Kitsana had just said.

'What do you mean he loves me? How do you know that?'

I asked and saw her smile and her tail rose and fell behind her.

**'Shu and I talk, and believe me little one, he loves you. Question is, do you love him?'**

Kitsana asked and I thought about it. When I first met him I thought he looked kinda cute, and when I found out he could actually fight I instantly liked him. Then, once I joined the ANBU and learned a little of his past I felt like I could connect with him. When I found him and his siblings on the mission I'd been sent on to deal with the Akatsuki after two years I couldn't help but smile when I saw him. And I noticed how much he'd changed a bit. Then, when we fought in the training grounds, he trusted me enough to let Shukaku out of his cage and when I learned the truth behind his past and realized it was like mine I felt like I had finally found someone who understood me. Someone who understood what I'd gone through. When I told Shukaku I wouldn't let him be alone I hadn't just said it to get him to go back into his cage, I had actually meant it. Then, when he kissed me on the forehead my heart wouldn't slow down until long after the training session with the ANBU. I couldn't get him out of my head. Those two weeks where he practically avoided me almost killed me. During the whole episode with Orochimaru I didn't care what happened to me as long as I wasn't forced to have sex with him. Then, at the last minute when I screamed the one person who crossed my mind was Gaara, and then to see him pulling Orochimaru away from me and protecting me. There are no words to describe what I felt. And when I woke up and started to freak out until I realized I was with Gaara, the fact that I was with him made me feel safe.

My eyes widened as I realized what Kitsana already seemed to know.

'Oh my God Kitsana, I love him. I love Gaara.'

I said and saw her smile.

**'You finally figured it out. Now, what are you going to do about it little one?'**

She asked and I froze.

'I…I don't know. I'm not even sure if he wants to be with me.'

I said and heard Kitsana sigh.

**'Then find out little one. I'm leaving.'**

She said and I was gonna say something, but I felt her aura separate from mine and then she landed in the floor behind me. I saw a white light and then heard another set of paws hit the floor beside Kitsana. It took me a while before I realized it was Shukaku.

'Where are you going?'

I wondered and heard Kitsana laugh.

**'It doesn't matter where we're going little one, you should focus on what you want to happen now.'**

Kitsana said before I felt both her and Shukaku's auras disappear. I sighed before pulling back from Gaara and looked him in the eyes. I tried to sit up and Gaara moved so I'd have some room. I tried to stand up, but fell back. I felt Gaara's arms wrap around me again as he pulled be back towards him. I felt my back press against his stomach and sighed. I never realized how much I liked being in Gaara's presence until now.

"Rin."

He said in a soft voice and I turned to look at him. My eyes widened when I saw the amount of emotions in his usually blank teal colored eyes. Worry, concern, curiosity, and one I wasn't used to seeing in anyone's eyes, love.


	27. Chapter 27

GAARA'S P.O.V

I stared down at Rin and saw fear, curiosity, and want in her forest green and scarlet speckled eyes.

'I love her, but I have no idea if she feels the same.'

**'Then kiss her and find out.'**

Shukaku said and I sighed inwardly.

'Didn't you leave?'

I asked and heard him laugh before I felt his end of our connection cut off. As much as I hate to admit it that would probably be the best way to find out how she feels.

I couldn't help but blush slightly at my thoughts, but I wanted to know how she felt. No, I needed to know. I took a calming breath before leaning forward. I froze when I heard her gasp, but when she didn't pull away I pressed my lips to hers. She didn't respond at first and I thought I'd been wrong in thinking there was anything between us and started to pull away when I felt her arms wrap around my neck and she deepened the kiss. I nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance and she opened for me. I slipped my tongue inside and explored. She tasted of honey and a bit of cinnamon.

"Hey Gaara, has Rin woken up….yet?"

Temari asked and we both pulled away. I turned to my sister and glared at her, but I couldn't help but smile a little when I saw Rin was blushing.

"Sorry, I can come back another time."  
>She said heading for the door, but I stopped her.<p>

"No, that's alright. Rin just woke up and I'm sure she'd like something to eat and some time to freshen up."

I said, before turning to Rin who nodded.

"Okay. Rin, can you stand on your own or do you need help?"

Temari asked and Rin shook her head.

"No, I think I got it."

She said before she swung her legs over the side of the couch and stood up. She wobbled a bit, but I caught her with my sand. She blushed when her eyes caught mine, then Temari helped her out of the room.

Once I was sure they were gone I laid my head back and sighed with a smile on my face.

"So I take it she likes you back then little brother."

Kankuro said as he walked into the room. I growled at him, but didn't move. I heard him laugh before the couch dipped beside me.

"Honestly, it's about time."

He said and that made me look at him confused.

"Oh please, it's been obvious you two have had feelings for each other for a while now. You can tell just by the feel of the atmosphere whenever you two are in the same room."

He said and I sighed. I honestly didn't care anymore, nothing could ruin my mood at the moment.

"Lord Gaara, we need you to go over these papers an-"

I spoke too soon. I growled at the council as they walked into the room. Kankuro tried to get them to leave, but they wouldn't listen. I read over the papers and signed them, then sighed when the council left. Once the door was closed Kankuro turned to me.

"So, what are you going to do now that you know how she feels about you?"

He asked and I looked at him.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can do much considering what she just went through."  
>I said and heard Kankuro hmm in response.<p>

"Well, I guess all you can do is wait it out."

He said and I sighed.

"It's alright Gaara, she's safe here."

Kankuro said and I just stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but what will happen once she goes back to Konoha? Then what?"

I asked and heard Kankuro start to say something before stopping. Finally he said something that I'd never expect to hear from Kankuro. It was actually something smart.

"I'm not sure. It'll be her choice whether she stays there or not. Though if I were you, I'd give her one hell of a reason to stay here."

He said before leaving.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

"So, you and Gaara finally hit it off I see."

Temari said as she helped me into the shower. I blushed, glad she wasn't able to see me through the curtain.

"I-I-I…"

I started but couldn't finish. I heard Temari laugh and blushed even more.

"Don't worry about it Rin. To be honest it's about damn time you two hooked up. It's been painful to see Gaara mope around whenever we get back here. Those two weeks we were in Konoha there were times where'd he get halfway to the door of our apartment before stopping and turning back around. I think he wanted to go see you, but couldn't bring himself to do so."

Temari said and I smiled as I pictured him doing just that.

"And just now, I saw a look in his eyes that I've never seen before."

Temari said and I thought about the love I saw in Gaara's eyes and couldn't help but smile knowing it was meant for me.

I quickly washed the blood from my body and hair, then Temari helped me out of the shower. We walked into her room and she tossed me some clothes. She sat on the bed as I pulled on the fish-net leggings and shirt, then pulled on a pair of black booty shorts and an off the shoulder gray halter top.

"I only ask one thing."

Temari said as I started to brush my hair. I stopped and looked at her expectantly.

"Don't hurt him, and don't ever leave him."

She said and I blushed before I continued to brush my hair.

"I'll do my best."

I said and heard her sigh.

"I guess that's all I can really ask for. Come on, I can already tell Gaara wants to see you again."

She said and laughed when I blushed.

She led the way down the hall and opened the door for me. I walked inside and when I looked at Gaara I saw his eyes widen and couldn't help but blush. I heard both Temari and Kankuro laugh before they left, leaving me alone with Gaara. I heard him get up from the couch and I kept my eyes on the floor.

'Why am I so nervous around him? It was never like this before.'

I thought, but then I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Gaara's arms wrap around my waist. He tilted my head up, forcing me to look at him.

"Hey, are you alright?"

He asked and I looked at the concern in his teal colored eyes and relaxed.

'There's no reason to be nervous around him. I love him, and he loves me and that's all that matters.'

I thought before I smiled up at him.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

I said and saw him smile.

"About what?"

He asked as he brought his head closer to mine. I felt my heart speed up and I tried to keep from blushing.

"About how people back in Konoha will react when they learn I've been found."

I said and felt his aura flare before he reigned it in.

"You don't have to worry about that for a while. You can go back when you want, no one's forcing you."

He said with a smile before pressing his lips to mine again. What I was about to say was lost the moment his lips touched mine.

He pulled away and I laid my head against his shoulder trying to get my breathing under control.

"Can I just….stay here for a little while?"

I asked after a few minutes of silence. I heard him laugh before he tightened his arms around me and hugged me close.

"You can stay here as long as you want."

He said and I sighed in content and just enjoyed the feel of being in Gaara's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

'That's it! I can't take it anymore. It's been two weeks.'

I thought to myself as I ran up the stairs to the Hokage's office. I barged in and everyone turned to look at me.

"Sarutobi I can't take it anymore! I demand that you send Shinobi to Suna asking for help finding her! Maybe they've heard something!"

I yelled and Sarutobi sighed.

"Fine Kakashi, we haven't had any luck doing things my way. We'll do things your way. Gather a group of Shinobi and you can leave tomorrow."

He said, but I shook my head.

"No, we'll leave as soon as we're ready. She's been gone long enough as is, the quicker we ask the village of Suna for help the sooner we might be able to find her."

I said before walking out. I didn't stop until I reached the ANBU training grounds. Everyone stopped to look up at me.

"Alright, this is how it's gonna be. Nui, Kenki, Sheik, Zarra, and Dotiz you're all coming with me to Suna. Lord Hokage finally gave consent to go find out if they have any information on Rin. We leave as soon as you're ready."

I said and they all scrambled to get ready. I waited impatiently for them to get back to me.

"We're ready when you are Hatake."

Kenki said, her mask covering her face just like the others.

"Let's go."

I said before appearing outside of the village with the others right behind me. We ran towards Suna.

'I'll find you Rin, I swear I will. Just be okay, please be okay.'

* * *

><p>-RIN'S P.O.V-<p>

"Rin! We can't hold anymore. Please, can we just go home?"

Kankuro asked and I stopped to look behind me. Both he and Temari had armfuls of bags and boxes.

"Oops. Sorry guys, guess I got a little carried away."

I said with a sheepish smile.

"You think?"

Temari asked as she struggled to keep everything in her arms balanced.

"Look guys, there's just one more store I want to go to. You can go ahead and head back to the house. Just put everything in my room and we'll sort through the stuff we just bought later on tonight. Okay?"

I said and they both sighed in relief before turning and walking down the street. I saw Kankuro stumble a bit, but he managed to stay balanced.

**'You shop too much.'**

Kitsana said and I couldn't help but laugh.

'At least I use my own money.'

I said and heard Kitsana laugh.

**'Yeah, much to Gaara's annoyance.'**

'Well I'm sorry that I don't want my boyfriend to pay for everything I want. I make money on the jobs I do around the village and I refuse to let him pay for the things I want. And besides, I don't shop that often, so when I do I shop a lot.'

I said as I walked down the street.

**'True, but why are you shopping today?'**

Kitsana asked and I sighed as I remembered what I woke up to.

'I have no clothes here that fit my style, and all the clothes I have back in Konoha are ripped, bloody, and worn down.'

**'Well maybe if you didn't fight so much that wouldn't happen.'**

'Well maybe if people stopped annoying me, I wouldn't have to fight.'

I said and heard Kitsana laugh.

**'True. But you have enough clothes to last you a lifetime, what in the world are you shopping for now?'**

Kitsana asked and I smiled.

'Not what, who.'

I said and she was silent as I walked into the store I'd seen earlier.

"Good day Rin."

Nell said as I walked into her store.

"Morning Nell. I don't suppose you have any fans, and fighting puppets do you?"

I asked as I walked up to the counter. She smiled at me before walking around the counter.

"I have just the think. Follow me."

She said as she walked into the back room. I followed and she walked down the many aisles of weapons until she came to a row she was looking for.

"Ah, here we are."

She said and I looked at her expectantly. She pulled out a puppet and showed it to me. It looked exactly like the first puppet I saw Kankuro use and I smiled. I remember how upset he was when it was destroyed in battle.

"It's perfect. What about a fan?"

I asked and Nell smiled before pulling out a long, rectangular box. She opened it and opened the fan. It was kinda similar to Temari's old one, but it was slightly different. This one had a black background that was painted like the midnight sky, and instead of circles it had the phases of the moon.

"I'll take it. How much?"

I asked and saw Nell start to shake her head.

"Don't give me that, how much?"

I asked and heard her sigh.

"Two hundred for the puppet, and two fifty for the fan."

She said and I handed her the money before taking my purchases and walking out of the shop.

"Thanks."

I called over my shoulder before heading to the other store.

I bought Kankuro more of the purple makeup he always covers his face in since I knew he was running low, and I bought Temari a beautiful and yet sexy fighting outfit. It had a purple sleeveless vest that went over a fish-net shirt that stopped just below your navel, and short that stopped mid thigh. The sash was mahogany, and the arm bands were black. It looked weird to me, but I saw Temari staring at it longingly a few weeks ago. I smiled as I started to head out of the store, but I stopped when something silver caught my eyes. I looked over and saw a silver chain hanging on display. I walked closer and gasped when I saw it had a pendant hanging from it that had one half of it representing the sun, and the other half representing the moon. The man behind the counter saw me staring at it and came over.

"It's too expensive for you miss."

He said and I glared at him.

"How much?"

I asked and saw him look at me skeptically.

"How much you got?"

He asked and I smiled at him. I knew better than to tell people that because then they hiked up the price to more than it was worth.

"Why don't you just tell me how much it is?"

I said and the man glared at me, but kept the smile on his face.

"Five hundred."

He said and I struggled to keep my eyes from bugging out of my head.

'Holy shit, that's a lot of money.'

**'Then forget about it.'**

Kitsana said, but I shook my head.

'No.'

I said and heard her sigh.

"Surely you've got to be kidding me."

I said and the man looked at me confused.

I walked closer to the counter and asked him to get it out of the case.

"I mean look at it. The paint job is poor, the chain seems to be too short, and you can clearly see the chinks in the chain work and you expect me to give you five thousand for it? You'd be lucky if someone gave you two hundred for it."

I said and the man's eyes widened at my knowledge of jewelry. It wasn't just that I knew my jewelry it was the fact that this man knew nothing.

"You're trying to sell a good paying customer a piece of jewelry that's only worth two fifty at the most at five hundred. Talk about a scam artist."

I said and felt worry coming from the man.

"P-Please miss, keep it down."

He said and I smiled.

"Oh what? You don't want people to know you're selling cheap jewelry at outrageous prices!"

I said and raised my voice, catching the attention of a few people on the street.

"Please miss."

The man started to beg and I smiled at him.

"I'll tell you what. You sell me that necklace for a hundred fifty and I won't tell the Kazekage about you selling crappy merchandise for more than it's worth."

I said and he paled before hurriedly handing me the necklace. I handed over the money and walked away with a smile on my face.

**'Your haggling skills have improved greatly little one.'**

Kitsana said and I couldn't help but laugh as I walked down the street.

'You can say that.'

**'But why did you want the necklace anyway?'**

She asked and I smiled as I held it up and examined it. I was lying when I said the paint job was poor. It was expertly done. The chain was flawless and would let the pendant hang freely. But that storesclerk didn't need to know that.

'I want to give it to Gaara. Hey Kitsana, I hate to ask but would you please take all this stuff back to the house for me? I want it to be a surprise for everyone and if I walk in the door with it they'll know what I bought.'

I thought and heard her laugh.

**'Of course little one, but you owe me.'**

She said as she separated herself from me and adjusted her size so that she could carry everything.

'You can have an entire week with Shu, will that make us even?'

I asked and saw her blush.

**'What about the necklace little one?'**

She asked and I shook my head as I put it in my pocket.

'No, I'll keep it with me.'

I said and she nodded before running off.

I sighed before I started walking down the street of the village again. People nodded and said hello as I passed and I returned their greetings.

'It's hard to believe that I've only been here for two weeks. Everyone treats me as if I've lived here my whole life.'

I thought with a smile. Suddenly the atmosphere of the village changed and I turned around when I heard a group of people ask out loud 'who are they?'. I froze when I saw a group of Shinobi walking through the village. I recognized the one in front immediately. It was Kakashi.

My heart sped up and I couldn't move.

'They're here to see if anyone's heard anything about me. If they find me they'll take me back to Konoha. I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave Gaara!'

I couldn't breathe. I turned around and ran down the street. I heard shouts behind me and heard footsteps chasing after me.

'No, no, no! I don't want to go back. I like living here.'

I thought as I ran. I felt tears stinging my eyes as I ran back towards the Kazekage building. I couldn't see where I was going and suddenly I barreled right into someone.

Whoever it was caught me and tried to make me stop.

"No, no, no!"

I screamed until I felt Gaara's aura wrap around mine and heard his voice.

"Rin, what's the matter? Rin, calm down. RIN!"

He yelled at me and I looked up at him in surprise before burying my face into his chest.

"Please no, I don't want to go back. Please don't let them take me back. I want to stay here, I want to stay here with you. Please."

I said and felt Gaara's arms wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"It's alright. Calm down, no one's going to make you do anything you don't want to do."

He said and I started to calm down until I felt the auras of the Shinobi from earlier right behind me.

"Rin? Is that you?"

Kakashi asked and I clung tighter to Gaara as I turned my face to look at the five Shinobi before us.

"Rin!"


	29. Chapter 29

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

There she was, in one piece, right in front of me. I couldn't believe it, two weeks she'd been missing and now the day we show up in Suna to ask for help finding her I run into her.

"Rin!"

I yelled as I ran towards her to pull her into a hug, but I was cut off by a wall of sand. I looked up surprised to see the red headed sand Chunin glaring at me.

"I'm not going to hurt her, I just want to make sure she's ok."

I said and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"As you can see she's perfectly fine."

He growled at me and I narrowed my eyes at him before turning my attention back to Rin.

"Rin, everyone's been so worried about you. You need to come back with us to Konoha to let everyone know you're ok."

I said and she buried her face into the sand Chunin's chest.

"It looks like she doesn't want to go back."

He said and I glared at him.

"She has to. The Hokage would like to know how she escaped and what she's been doing up until now. Not to mention she has friends and family back in Konoha."

I said and reached for her only to be blocked by a wall of sand again.

"Look! She doesn't want to-"

"Gaara, it's okay."

Rin said in a small whisper and the sand Chunin stopped short. He looked down at her in confusion.

"Are you sure? You don't have to go back Rin, we can protect yo-"

Rin shook her head and pulled away from Gaara.

"No. Listen to yourself. Protect me. I don't want a war to start between our villages just because of me."

She said before turning tear filled eyes on me.

"Let's go."

Rin said and I nodded and held my hand out to her. She ignored it and walked past me and headed for the gate. I looked back at Gaara and glared at him before following after Rin.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

'I don't want to go back, but I refuse to have a war start because of me. Who knows, maybe if I go back and tell Sarutobi everything he'll let me go back.'

I thought to myself as I traveled with Kakashi and the others back to Konoha. It would take about a day and a half to get back.

"We'll set up camp here and rest."

Nui said and we all settled down for the night. I stayed away from the fire and the others. I sat in a tree looking back towards Suna.

"Rin, what's the matter?"

Kakashi's voice came from below and I ignored him. I suddenly felt his aura behind me and sighed.

'I should have known he wouldn't let this go.'

"Rin."

He started, but I cut him off.

"I don't want to go back Kashi."

I said and felt confusion in his aura.

"What? Why not? Konoha is your home. All your friends and family are worried about you."

He said and I turned to glare at him.

"I had friends and family back in Suna too!"

I snapped and saw hurt in his eyes. I noticed he wasn't wearing his headband to cover his other eyes.

"Rin I'm sorry, but-"

"And I had Gaara."

I said cutting him off.

"Gaara? What's so special about him?"

He asked confused and I turned away from him.

"Rin."

He said and I sighed as I looked back towards Suna, wondering if Gaara was looking out towards the woods right now.

"He's the one who saved me."

I said and felt shock coming from Kakashi. I couldn't tell him I was in love with him, I knew Kakashi didn't like Gaara.

"Who would have guessed?"

Kakashi said coldly and I barely suppressed a growl.

"Kakashi, can you leave now? I want to get some sleep."

I said and felt shock coming from him. He noticed I'd switched from calling him his nickname to his actual name.

"Yeah, night Rin."

He said as he jumped from the tree. I ignored him and closed my eyes as I pulled my knees up to me.

**'Little one, where are you?'**

Kitsana asked and I sighed.

'I'm heading back to Konoha. Tell everyone I'll be back as soon as I can.'

I said through our link and I felt Kitsana's shock.

**'The entire village is going crazy. Gaara told Temari and us that some leaf Shinobi came and took you away. Was it Kakashi? Does he know of your feelings towards Gaara little one?'**

She asked and I shook my head.

'I can't tell him. You know how much he dislikes him, he'd flip. And as for everything else tell Gaara I'll be back as soon as I can.'

I said and she nodded before our connection ended. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying my best to keep the tears from falling.

* * *

><p>SARUTOBI'S P.O.V<p>

"Lord Hokage! They're back!"

One of my bodyguards said and I dismissed them all just as Kakashi and Rin walked through the door.

"Rin! Child, you're okay!"

I said standing up and walking around my desk.

"Yeah, in a manner of speaking."

She said only low enough that I could hear as I pulled her into a hug. I pulled back in shock and looked at her. I noticed instantly that she wasn't herself. She was fine physically, but I noticed as I looked into her eyes that the usual spark was gone.

"Come, tell me everything that happened."

I said as I pulled her towards my desk. I sat down and she sat down in the chair across from me, but didn't say anything.

"Rin?"

I asked curious and she only glared in Kakashi's direction out of the corner of her eye.

"Kakashi, will you excuse us. Why don't you go inform Naruto and the others she's been found."

I said and he nodded before leaving. I turned to look back at Rin and was shocked to see her fighting back tears.

"What's the matter child?"

I asked and heard her take a deep breath.

"Sabi, what I'm about to tell you _cannot_ leave this room."

She said seriously and I nodded. I saw her shoulders relax before she started to tell me what had happened.

I sat behind my desk with my head in my hands as I listened to Rin explain everything. I was shocked when I learned what it was that Orochimaru had had planned for Rin. I wanted to hunt the man down and kill him as she told me of the things he did and the things he almost did to her. I couldn't help but feel gratitude towards the young red haired Kazekage as Rin told me of how he saved her. I couldn't believe it when she told me she'd stayed in Suna for the past two weeks. I was even more shocked at what she told me next.

"The reason I didn't want to come back Sabi is because I love him. I love him and it hurts to be away from him."

She said and my eyes widened. I never would have expected that.

"Then why didn't you just tell Kakashi this when he came to get you?"

I asked curiously.

"Because, Kakashi doesn't like Gaara and if I told him that I loved him he'd flip out."

She said and I sighed. It was no secret Kakashi didn't like the young sand Chunin, but this was hurting Rin.

"Well child, what do you want to do now? If it pains you to be away from him, then the logical thing to do would be to move to Suna."

I said and saw her eyes widen in shock.

"But what about Naruto, Kakashi, and the others?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"Rin, you will always have a place here in Konoha, but if your heart belongs to that red haired Chunin, then you should be with him."

I said and suddenly I was attacked by Rin.

"Oh Sabi! Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She yelled as she hugged me. I laughed before patting her on the back.

"That's quite alright child. Now, if you want, I can find you an escort back to Suna by tomorrow."

I said and she tightened her arms around me.

"Can't….breathe Rin."

I managed to choke out and she pulled back.

"Sorry. But what am I going to do about Kakashi and the others?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

"Naruto and the others are your friends, I'm sure they'll understand. As for Kakashi, I can tell him if you want, or you can leave him a note."

I said and she nodded.

"I'll leave him a note. Thank you Sabi. I'll leave as soon as I can. Thank you for everything."

She said before hugging me again and heading for the door. I couldn't help but laugh as the door shut behind her.

'Ah, to be young and in love.'

I thought with a smile before looking back at the scrolls on my desk.

* * *

><p>SAKURA'S P.O.V<p>

I heard knocking on my door and left the living room to go answer it. Kakashi had gotten us all together to tell us some big news and we all gathered at my house.

"Yes?"

I asked as I opened the door. My eyes widened in shock as I saw Rin standing in the hallway.

"Sa-"

I cut her off and she stumbled back into the hallway from the added weight of my hug. We fell, but I still didn't let go.

"Sakura? Who was at the…."

Naruto said from behind me and I turned to see him and everyone else standing in the doorway with their eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

"Rin!"

Everyone yelled before attacking us. I screamed as arms came out of nowhere trying to get at Rin.

"Guys give us some room will ya!"

I yelled and everyone backed away. I helped Rin to her feet and as soon as I stepped back she was attacked in a group hug. When everyone finished Rin looked around in shock.

"You miss me that much?"

She asked and I smiled at her.

'Same old Rin.'

We all walked back into my house where Kakashi was waiting patiently. When he saw Rin he stood up.

"Okay, now that we're all here…"

I said turning to look at Kakashi.

"What was it you had to tell us?"

I asked and he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's too late now, I was just gonna tell you guys that Rin's been found. But you can see that for yourself."

He said and everyone nodded.

Rin pulled on my arm and pulled me to the corner of the room.

"Rin, what is it?"

I asked looking at her.

"I've got something I need to tell you guys, but Kashi can't know about it."

She said and I looked at her confused before nodding.

"Alright, tell me and I'll tell the others silently."

I said and she nodded. She motioned me closer and whispered in my ear.

"You remember that red haired sand Chunin from the Chunin Exams?"

She asked and I nodded remembering when she fought against him.

"Yeah, Gaara right?"

I asked and she nodded.

"What about him?"

I asked and noticed she was blushing.

"Well you see…."

She said and started fidgeting with her fingers. My eyes widened in shock.

"No."

I said and her blush deepened confirming my suspicions.

"Since when?"

I asked pulling her farther away from the others.

"For a while now, but I just now realized I love him."

I couldn't help but smile up at my friend.

"I'm so happy for you!"

I said and she looked at me in shock.

"R-Really?"

She asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely. But why don't you want Kakashi to know?"

I asked confused and she sighed.

"He doesn't like Gaara and if he found out he'd flip. But that's not all."

She said and I looked at her expectantly.

"I'm leaving. I can't stand to be away from him. I'm leaving Konoha and moving to Suna."

She said and I almost burst into tears.

She looked at me, waiting for a response and I just pulled her into a hug.

"If that's really what you want to do."

I said and she hugged me back.

"Tell the others for me, but don't let Kashi know. I'm gonna go now. Bye Sakura."

She said before waving to everyone and walking out the door. I smiled after the door closed and walked back into the living room. I sat on the arm of the couch and leaned down next to Tenten's ear and told her everything. Her eyes widened but she stayed silent and passed it on. I watched as everyone reacted with wide eyes at the news. I heard Neji whisper something about it being about damn time, then Hinata leaned over to tell Naruto who stood up in surprise.

"She what!"


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I would again like to thank a dear friend of mine for helping me so much with this story. If it wasn't for her then this wouldn't have become what it is, it would have just stayed an idea that would have eventually been forgotten. Thank you OokamiLover19. Read, Review, and above all Enjoy.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI'S P.O.V<p>

Everyone glared at Naruto as if silently telling him to shut up. I looked around confused.

"Who did what Naruto?"

I asked and saw everyone look at him as if daring him to say something.

"Um…Rin went back home already. I thought she'd have wanted to stay and hang with us for a while."

He said and everyone looked away. He sat down and I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Something's up.'

I thought and looked around. I noticed no one would meet my gaze.

'Something's definitely up.'

"Well, I'm going to go back to my place."

I said and headed for the door. No one moved and I left.

"That was certainly odd."

I said before heading for my place. I stopped when I found out that Rin's chakra was going away from her place. She'd been there briefly before leaving.

'She's probably just going around the village and saying hi to everyone.'

I thought as I headed for my apartment. I fell back on the bed and sighed before closing my eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I blocked my side of the connection with Kitsana as I ran through the forest. I wanted to surprise her and the others with my return, but I was dying to know how Gaara was doing and Kitsana was my only way of knowing. I'd already said my goodbyes to the others and Sabi, now I just needed to hurry back to Suna.

As the sun started to dip below the horizon I couldn't take it anymore. I opened my connection to Kitsana and almost immediately heard her voice in my mind.

**'Where are you little one?'**

She asked and I smiled.

'I'm on my way back. Don't tell anyone, I want it to be a surprise. How is everyone?'

I asked as I jumped from tree to tree.

**'Temari's pissed and Kankuro's disappointed.'**

'Why?'

I asked slightly confused.

**'Because ever since Kakashi and the others took you away Gaara's locked himself in his room and refuses to eat. Temari's pissed you left without a fight, and Kankuro's disappointed that you didn't tell them of your plan to return.'**

She said and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

'Damn it Gaara. I'm on my way Kitsana. Take Shu and leave, I don't need you two involved. That and I already owe you.'

I said and Kitsana hesitated.

**'Are you sure little one? I can be there with you.'**

She said and I sighed.

'No Kitsana, this is my doing and I'll be the one to make it right. Go on, get Shu and go enjoy yourselves.'

I said and she nodded before her end of the connection went blank.

I sped up and reached Suna by the time the moon reached it's peak in the sky. I put my bags down on the balcony of the Kazekage office and walked inside. Gaara wasn't there, but Temari and Kankuro were. They looked at me in shock before Temari walked over to me and smacked me across the face.

"You bitch!"

She yelled and I looked up at her confused.

"He hasn't come out of his room since they took you away. He thought you'd decided to leave him! Hell, we all did!"

She yelled at me and raised her hand to smack me again, but Kankuro stopped her and held her back.

"Look! I had to go back to tell the Hokage what had happened to me, I had every intention of coming back, but if I had said something in front of the Shinobi then I wouldn't have been able to come back as quickly."

I said and they both looked at me in shock.

"We…We had no idea."

Kankuro said and I sighed.

"Of course you didn't. If you had then they would have to."

I said and saw him nod in understanding, though Temari still looked pissed.

"Where is he?"

I asked and Temari glared at me.

"In his room where he's been since you left. He won't even eat because of you."

She snapped and I sighed as I walked out the door. I heard Kankuro try to get her to calm down then a distinctive smack and Temari saying to never hold her back from anything ever again.

I sighed as I climbed the stairs following Gaara's aura. They were right, his scent and aura proved that he hadn't left his room in a while and no one else had entered. I stopped at the door and briefly thought about knocking, but decided against it and just walked inside.

"Go away."

Gaara's voice said from the bed. This was the first time I'd been in his room, but I didn't look around. I went straight up to the bed and stopped when I saw a lump covered in blankets on the bed. I saw a patch of red hair and knew it was Gaara. I pulled on his hair and the covers flew off him and he glared up at me.

"Hey that hurt you-"

I cut him off and slapped him across the face. He sat up holding his face and looked at me confused.

"Rin? What was that for?"

He asked and I growled at him before grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him off the bed. He landed on the floor and turned to look up at me and I pinned him to the floor.

"That was for making Temari pissed at me enough to slap me."

I said before slapping the other side of his face.

"And _that_ was for being an idiot. What in the world made you think I'd leave you like that? Did I not show you how much I loved you? Did you doubt my feelings so much? Did you not trust me enough to come back to you?"

I yelled at him and I felt tears in my eyes. My anger towards him making my voice hit several different octaves.

His arms wrapped up around my waist and he rolled so he was on top of me.

"Gaa-"

He cut me off when he pressed his lips to mine. I tried to fight against him, but he just deepened the kiss and after a while I couldn't help it. I wanted to kiss him back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened for him. I felt his tongue slid between my lips and my tongue fought with his for dominance. I quickly lost, but I didn't care when his hands traveled down my sides. My body shivered under his touch. I moaned when he started to trail kisses down my neck and nipped my skin lightly. He kissed down my body and my back arched when his mouth suckled on my nipple. My hand fisted in his hair and he bit down gently earning a moan from me.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I was not expecting anyone to disturb me since the last person who tried almost got killed by my sand. I was definitely not expecting Rin to be right next to me when I'd tossed the covers off me to glare at whoever pulled my hair. When she slapped me I was confused, but when she threw me off the bed and pinned me down I couldn't help but be slightly aroused. And when she slapped me again and started to yell at me about not trusting her and not believing in her love for me I did the only thing I could think of to calm her down. I hadn't expected her to react like this.

I heard Rin moan as I gently bit down on her nipple and couldn't help but smile. She moved beneath me and I moaned as I felt myself harden. If she keeps that up I won't be able to stop.

"Gaara….don't tease me…"

Rin said breathlessly and I felt myself harden even more. I trailed kisses back up her body to her lips. I captured hers in a passionate kiss and felt her hands travel down my sides to the end of my shirt. She pulled and it came untucked from my pants and she pulled it over my head and tossed it to the side. Her hands returned to my body and she trailed her fingers down my stomach towards the top of my pants. My body shivered beneath her touch. She reached up and kissed me before she started to push my pants past my waist. I froze and pulled back to look her in the eyes. I saw hunger, and lust in her forest green and scarlet speckled eyes, but I also saw love. I caught her hands and she whined.

"Rin, are you sure about this?"

I asked and she nodded. I couldn't help but smile down at her before kissing her. I brought my hands down to the hem of her shirt and pushed it up. She helped me get it over her head then it joined mine somewhere across the room. She went back to trying to push my pants down over my hips, but I distracted her by capturing her nipple in my mouth again. She moaned and I smiled. I pushed her pants down over her hips and she helped slide them the rest of the way down.

I stopped and she looked up at me confused.

"Bed."

I said breathlessly and she smiled up at me before disappearing from my sight. I looked around surprised only to see her sitting up on my bed, beckoning for me to join her. I shook my head at her before going to do just that.


	31. Chapter 31

RIN'S P.O.V

Once Gaara told me to get to the bed I used my genko to get there as quickly as possible. He looked around confused and I beckoned for him to join me. He shook his head at me before walking over to the bed. He was about to get on when I pushed him back.

"Wha-"

"Pants."

I said and he looked down before looking back up at me and smiling.

"We'll get there."

He said before climbing on the bed and resuming his spot above me. I was going to protest until his mouth crashed against mine. I found I didn't really have much to complain about. He was right, we'd get there.

I felt his hands move to the front of my bra and unclasp it before throwing it over his shoulder. My nipples hardened as the cool air in the room hit them, but when Gaara's mouth covered one of them I couldn't help but scream out. I raked my nails down his back and felt him shudder. He kissed across my chest till his lips met my other nipple. His tongue circled around it before he enveloped it in his mouth just like the other one. I gasped as he flicked his tongue across it. I moved against him, trying to get him to stop teasing me and heard his breath hitch as I pressed myself against him. I could feel his excitement through his pants and badly wanted to rip them off his hips, but every time I tried Gaara stopped me.

"Damn it Gaara, quit teasing me. And take those damn pants off!"

I snapped and he laughed as his hands trailed down my sides to my panties. He traced the hem of the elastic before sliding the band down and taking my panties down with it. I was completely bare to him and was going to say how unfair that was before he started trailing kisses down my body from my breast. He kept going lower and lower until he reached his destination. I cried out in surprise and my hand fisted in his hair when I felt his tongue lick the inside of my walls. When he flicked his tongue across my clit I practically came right then.

* * *

><p>-GAARA'S P.O.V-<p>

I never expected Rin to react that way, but I've got to say, I love the sounds she's making. I flicked my tongue across her clit again and she cried out, her hand tightened in my hair, and she came. I smiled to myself as I lapped up her juices.

'Well then, I believe I've made her wait long enough.'

I thought to myself as I leaned up and kissed her. Her breathing was labored and I could tell she was in the afterglow of her first orgasm. I stood up and pushed my pants down past my waist and kicked them to the side before getting back on the bed. Rin was just coming back down from her climax when I pressed my erection to her entrance. I saw her eyes widen as she looked up at me.

"It's okay Rin, I'll be gentle."

I said and she calmed down. I leaned up and pressed my lips to hers before slowing pushing inside her. Her breath hitched when I reached her barrier and I paused. She looked me in the eyes and nodded. I pushed past her barrier and heard her whimper and she closed her eyes. A tear slid down her cheek, I reached up and wiped it away. I didn't move until she opened her eyes again and looked at me. I slowly pulled out of her before pushing back in. I went slow at first until she starting meeting my thrusts with ones of her own. I sped up and she moaned as I thrust deeper into her.

Her hands moved up my back and fisted in my hair as I sped up again. She moaned again and I couldn't help but smile knowing I was the cause of it. I hitched her leg up and she hooked her legs around my waist. I drove myself deeper inside of her and she screamed out my name.

"Gaara!"

I felt her walls start to tighten around me and slowed down. I wanted her to cum, but not this soon. She growled at the loss of friction between us and I smiled down at her. She glared at me and unhooked her feet so her legs fell back onto the bed. Her hands went down to my sides and she suddenly rolled us over so she was on top. I looked up at her surprised before she rocked her hips forward. I moaned and she rocked her hips forward again. I placed my hands on her hips as she started to ride me.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I couldn't help but smile to myself at Gaara's expression when I flipped him over. I rocked my hips forward and couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips when he hit a certain spot. I looked down at Gaara and saw he was smirking at me.

"Oh no you don't, don't even think-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine, then rolled us over so he was on top again before pulling out and thrusting into me hitting the same spot as earlier. I couldn't help it, I cried out and came.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I smirked up at her before rolling us over and thrusting into her. I hit her g-spot and she cried out before her walls tightened around me and she came a second time. Her hands fisted in my hair and I tried to ride out her orgasm, but when she called out my name I couldn't help it and I came inside her.

I rolled us over so we were both lying on our sides and pulled her close to me. Her breathing was ragged as was mine and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I love you Rin."

I said and she smiled up at me before pressing her lips to mine.

"And I love you."

She said before closing her eyes and snuggling up to me. I pulled the covers over us before sighing and closing my own eyes and falling asleep with the woman I love in my arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed because this might be the last story I get to write for a while. My dad just found out how...detailed my stories are and so I might be in trouble. Read and review guys and lets hope I don't get grounded.


	32. Chapter 32

RIN'S P.O.V

I woke up and smiled before snuggling closer to Gaara. The sunlight filtered into the room through the curtains.  
>'We slept all night?'<br>Gaara stirred and I moaned when I realized we were still connected.  
>I looked up and saw Gaara's teal colored eyes looking at me with a mischievous glint in them, and a smirk on his face. Before I could say anything he pulled out of me, then thrust back inside, burying himself to the hilt. I moaned and tightened my hands in the bed sheets.<br>"Too early."  
>I said as he pulled himself back out.<br>"Really?"  
>He asked as he started up a slow pace, repeatedly hitting my hotspot, earning continuous moans from me.<br>"Well, if you really feel that way."  
>He said and started to pull away. I grabbed him by the waist, flipped us over so I was on top, and growled at him as I lowered myself onto his already hardened cock and rocked my hips forward.<br>"Don't even think about it."  
>I said as I rocked my hips again. He moaned and I couldn't help but smile down at him.<p>

* * *

><p>-GAARA'S P.O.V-<p>

I woke up after feeling Rin stir, when she did I felt myself grow hard again. I'd pulled out of her and thrust into her, earning a moan from her. I smiled down at her when she said it was too early and started teasing her. I started to pull away and was surprised when Rin grabbed me by the waist, flipped us over, and growled at me as she rocked her hips against mine. I couldn't help but moan.

I saw she was smiling down at me and I placed my hands on her hips before rolling us over and taking control. I sped up and felt her walls tighten around me. She came, and called out my name.  
>"Gaara!"<br>Her hands tightened in my hair as she rode out her orgasm and I came inside her.

I rolled us onto our sides and pulled out of her. Our breathing was ragged and I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead briefly.  
>"Still think it's too early?"<br>I asked and she smiled at me.  
>"No. But that is one hell of a way to wake up."<br>She said and I couldn't help but smile at her.

* * *

><p>-RIN'S P.O.V-<p>

We laid on the bed like that for hours, then i sat up and actually looked around the room. It was pretty nice. We were in a king sized four poster bed covered in reds, golds, blacks, and white. The room was spacious and decorated in the same colors as the bed. There were red curtains on the windows of the balcony, a large gold and red dresser sat along the wall and it looked like there was a bathroom on the other side of the room. The thought of a shower, or better yet a bath seemed heavenly.

I felt both Temari's and Kankuro's auras from downstairs and could hear them arguing among themselves about who was going to interrupt us.  
>"What are you thinking about?"<br>Gaara asked sitting up and resting his head on my shoulder as his arms wrapped around my waist.  
>"I'm thinking about taking a bath."<br>"Mind if I join?"  
>He asked and I blushed. I somehow had a feeling that we'd be dirty at the end of <em>that<em> bath.  
>"As appealing as that sounds..."<br>I said turning to him.  
>"Someone has to deal with your siblings."<br>I said and heard him sigh.  
>I smiled at him before pressing my lips to his.<br>"I'm not going anywhere love, we've got all the time in the world to be together."  
>I said as I pulled away. He nodded and I got off the bed. When I stood I felt weird, but I couldn't understand why. I shook it off as nothing and went into the bathroom. As soon as the water filled the tub I got in and relaxed.<p>

* * *

><p>-GAARA'S P.O.V-<p>

I sighed to myself when I heard the water from the bathroom running. I fell back among the pillows.  
>'All the time in the world.'<br>I thought with a smile before getting up and getting dressed. I could feel Temari's and Kankuro's chakra downstairs and couldn't help but smile as I left my room. I sent someone to the room to clean up, then headed downstairs to deal with my siblings.  
>"Gaara!"<br>Temari yelled in surprise when she saw me.  
>"Good morning Temari, Kankuro."<br>I said as I passed them at the foot of the stairs. They both looked at me confused and in shock.  
>"Morning."<br>They said in unison and I couldn't help but smile as I headed into the kitchen.

A/N: Shorter than I thought it was gonna be, but still good. I'll update later if I can. Please read and review.


	33. Chapter 33

GAARA'S P.O.V

I heard them following me into the kitchen.

"What happened after Rin went upstairs?"

Temari asked and I suppressed a smile as I sat down at the table.

"I'm not sure Temari, maybe you should ask Rin once you apologize for slapping her."

I said and her eyes widened in fear before she left the room and headed up the stairs. Kankuro laughed before sitting down next to me.

"So what _really_ happened once Rin went upstairs?"

He asked looking at me curiously and I couldn't help but smile.

"You sure you want to know?"

I asked and he laughed.

"So you finally screwed her. 'Bout damn time."

He said and I shook my head at him.

"How'd it happen? She didn't just jump you, did she?"

He asked and I laughed at his suggestion.

"No. Actually to begin with she smacked me."

I said and his eyes widened.

"Okay, explain."

Kankuro said and I smiled as I started to tell him everything that happened.

"She threw you off the bed and pinned you to the ground?"

He asked with a smile and I nodded.

"Damn. What'd you do after that?"

He asked and I smirked at him.

"Well, she yelled at me for how I was acting, blamed me for Temari smacking her, then yelled at me for not believing in her feelings for me. After a while I cut her off, then things turned….exciting."

I said and Kankuro smiled at me in such a way that I felt dirty.

"You lucky dog!"

He said as he put his arm around my neck and tousled my hair.

I smiled as he let me go.

"How was she?"

He asked and my smile widened.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

I said and he started begging for details.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I heard footsteps on the stairs and felt Temari's aura coming my way. So when she came into the bathroom I wasn't too surprised. But I was shocked when she fell to her knees beside the tub and started apologizing.

"Temari. Temari! It's okay."

I said and she looked at me surprised.

"I don't hate you or blame you for your actions. I mean after all it was my fault Gaara reacted the way he did."

I said and she nodded as she got to her feet.

"What happened afterwards?"

She asked and I blushed.

"Well, I went up to the bed and saw he was under the covers. He'd told me to go away but I didn't listen. I pulled on his hair and he threw the covers back and glared at me. He was shocked to see me, but I was pissed at him for the way he was acting and I smacked him."

I said as I finished rinsing the soap from my body.

"You smacked him?"

Temari asked surprised and I saw her eyes were wide.

"Twice actually."

I said as I got out of the tub, dried off, and headed back into the room.

I smiled as I saw the room had been cleaned. Temari followed me and sat on the bed as I got dressed. I pulled on one of Gaara's shirts, it went past my waist and ended mid thigh. I walked out of Gaara's room, down the hall to mine, and pulled on a pair of black pants. I tied the shirt up in the back then walked back into Gaara's room where Temari was still waiting.

"Why in the world did you slap him twice?"

She asked once I sat down and I smiled at her.

"Once for making you pissed enough to slap me, and the second time was for him being an idiot."

I said simply and Temari laughed at me.

"Tell me exactly what happened after you smacked him the first time."

She said and I smiled before telling her what happened. I skipped the really good parts, but she got the idea. Then I ended with me sending Gaara downstairs and me taking a bath.

"So then, you're staying with us now, right?"

She asked and I smiled up at her.

"As long as you don't mind having me as a sister."

I said and she smiled at me.

"Rin, I already think of you as my sister."

She said as she hugged me.

"good, cause I wouldn't want to stay somewhere I'm not wanted."

I said as I pulled away and she smiled at me.

"You'll always be wanted here."

She said and I couldn't help but smile. I'd finally found a place I could _fully_ call my home, and if I could help it I'd never leave.


	34. Chapter 34

KAKASHI'S P.O.V

'Okay, something's going on here. I haven't seen Rin since Sarutobi sent me out of his office.'

I thought to myself as I walked to Rin's apartment. I knocked and the door swung open.

"Rin?"

I asked as I walked inside. My eyes widened when I saw all her stuff was gone and an envelope was sitting on the kitchen counter with my name on it.

I walked over and picked it up. I opened it and a letter fell out onto the counter. I recognized Rin's writing and picked it up and started reading it.

_'Kashi,_

_Knowing you you've probably already figured it out, but I'm still going to tell you. I've left Kashi, I've left Konoha and I won't tell you where because I know you'll try to come after me._

_Thank you for everything you've done for me over the years. You were my mentor, my friend, and my father in so many ways. I know it's wrong of me to say goodbye this way, but you and I both know you wouldn't let me go any other way._

_Thank you for everything Kashi, I'll see you around._

_Love,_

_Rin Yuumei Taishou'_

'She….she left.'

I thought as I held the letter in my hands.

'I can't believe she left without saying goodbye to me. Why'd she leave anyways?'

I wondered as I folded up the letter and put it in my pocket.

'If anyone knows it's be Sarutobi.'

I thought before leaving and heading for the Hokage building.

* * *

><p>SARUTOBI'S P.O.V<p>

"Nui, take these scrolls to Lady Tsunade as soon as you can."

I said and the ANBU nodded before taking the scrolls and jumping out the window.

"Sarutobi."

I turned towards the door to see Kakashi.

"What is it Kakashi?"

I asked looking at him as he walked up to my desk.

"Don't lie to me, I found the letter she left behind. Where is Rin?"

He asked and I sighed.

'So he finally found out.'

"Kakashi, keep in mind Rin is her own woman. She is capable of making her own decisions."

"Sarutobi where is she?"

He asked sternly and I sighed again.

"Suna."

I said and physically saw him tense.

"Kakashi?"

I asked slightly worried by his silence.

"Why?"

He asked and I stood up and walked around my desk.

"Kakashi, you don't-"

"Why did she leave?"

He asked and I could tell there'd be no way to avoid this.

"Because she's in love Kakashi."

"With who?"

He asked and I sighed again before answering him.

"Gaara no Sabaku."

I saw all emotion drain from his face and started to get worried.

"Kakashi?"

I asked, but suddenly he was gone.

"Shit!"

I yelled as I ran down the stairs and out onto the streets. I knew where Kakashi was going and I had to stop him.

I ran into Sakura and stopped.

"Lord Hokage, what's wrong?"

She asked. I looked at her and saw Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba were with her.

"Kakashi."

I said and they all looked at me confused.

"What about him?"

Naruto asked and I looked at them all in turn before settling on Naruto.

"He's found out about Rin."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Okay, four days of working on this and I finally finished. This one is one of the longer chapters of this fic, but it's needed and you'll see why. Things get a lil more interesting. Hope you guys like it. Read, Review, and above all Enjoy.

* * *

><p>SAKURA'S P.O.V<p>

'Kakashi's found out already?'

I wondered as Sasuke asked what we should do next.

"He's on his way to Suna. I'm not sure what his plans are, but we've got to stop him at all costs. We can't have him jeopardizing the treaty between us and Suna, or Rin's happiness."

Sarutobi said and we all nodded.

Nobody moved. I could tell by the feel of everyone's chakra that they were unsure of what to do now. I sighed before turning to face them.

"Neji, Sasuke, I need you two to see if you can't stop him from leaving the village. Naruto, Kiba, you two head for Suna to warn Rin and if necessary, cut Kakashi off if he manages to leave. Lord Hokage, I'm going to need you to come with me."

I said, everyone nodding and leaving once they had something to do. Sarutobi turned to look at me confused.

"why do I need to come with you?"

He asked as we ran towards the hospital.

"because I have a feeling that we're going to need a couple of things."

I said as we got to the hospital.

The medical ninjas looked at us confused, but I ignored them and went straight into the restricted area that held all the medical supplies that we needed.

* * *

><p>SARUTOBI'S P.O.V<p>

Once we were inside the hospital Sakura took off down a hall.

"Sarutobi!"

She yelled and I rushed to see a couple of ninja keeping her from a room.

"Get them to let me pass."

She said and I had the ninja stand down.

Sakura pulled me through the door after her, then ran around collecting bottles, syringes, bandages, and other things before putting them in a bag.

"Sakura wha-"

"We don't have time to talk. Let's go."

She said slinging the bag over her head, grabbing my arm, and transporting us to the outside gate of Konoha.

"How did you-"

I started, but was cut off.

"Sakura!"

We turned to see Neji and Sasuke running towards us.

"What is it?"

She asked as they reached us.

"He got past us."

Neji said and I heard Sakura curse.

"That's fine, but let's go. I have a feeling that Naruto and Kiba may need our help."

She said before running out of the gate. Neji and Sasuke nodded before following. I sighed before following after them.

'Kakashi is sensible, but when it comes to Rin he's overprotective and rash. I have no doubt that he'll hurt anyone-even his friends-if they stand in his way. And it would seem Sakura understands this.'

* * *

><p>NARUTO'S P.O.V<p>

Kiba and I jumped from tree to tree until he stopped.

"What is it Kiba?"

I asked and I heard Akamaru growl from his spot inside Kiba's shirt.

"It's Kakashi. He got past Neji and Sasuke and he's headed this way."

I froze and looked back towards Konoha. Kakashi cared more for Rin than I've ever seen him care for anyone. She was like a daughter to him, but would he really hurt us just because we're trying to stop him from getting to her?

Kiba was suddenly knocked and pinned to the ground by Kakashi.

"I don't want to hurt you guys, just let me pass."

Kakashi said and I noticed he held a kunai to Kiba's throat.

"Kakashi, calm down. There's no reason why anyone needs to get hurt."

I said as I jumped down and walked towards him.

"Stop right there Naruto."

Kakashi said as he pulled Kiba to his feet, but kept the kunai pressed against his throat. I stopped and looked at Kiba. He nodded and I kept walking.

"Damn it Naruto."

Kakashi said and pointed his kunai at Kiba's throat causing blood to bead up.

Akamaru poked his head out of Kiba's shirt and bit down on Kakashi's hand. He dropped the kunai and Kiba jumped away from him. Kakashi cursed as he held his hand. He glared at us before heading for Suna.

"Oh no you don't."

I said and cut him off.

"Get out of my way!"

Kakashi yelled as he hit me. He went to hit me again, but I grabbed his arm, sidestepped around him, and kicked his feet out from under him. He landed on his back and I pinned him down.

"Kakashi stop! We all care about her, but she I sold enough to make her own decisions and if she's chosen to be with Gaara then so be it! You have no right to stop her!"

I yelled at him and he tried to get out from under me.

"Yes I do! He is dangerous and untrustworthy. He will kill her!"

Kakashi yelled as he pushed me off of him. Kiba tried to stop him and got knocked unconscious.

'Damn it. Kurama, I'm going to need some help.'

I thought and saw him smile behind his cage. I felt his chakra wrap around me and I merged it with my own.

I stabilized it before going after Kakashi. He turned around and I blocked his attack.

"Rin can take care of herself!"

I yelled and he just attacked me again.

"Not with him. Not with that monster!"

Kakashi said and I sighed.

"He's not a monster Kakashi, he's a host just like me and Rin."

"No! He's nothing like you and Rin. He's killed for the fun of it! He's a monster!"

He said as his foot collided with my stomach. I slid back on the ground and I growled at him.

"You trained her yourself Kakashi, she can handle herself!"

I yelled as I charged at him. I hit him, but it was a substitution. I looked around and sat him jumping through the trees. I raced after him, knocked him out of the tree, pinned him to the ground and flared my chakra.

"Trust her! She can handle herself!"

I yelled at him.

"No she can't!"

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

"Come on, let's get something to eat."

I said and Temari nodded. We walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I walked past Gaara and his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Gaara, I'm hungry."

I whined and he just smiled at me.

"Temari can get it."

"Hey!"

Temari yelled, but still handed me a piece of toast. I took a bite and looked at Kankuro. He was in his usual black outfit, but at the moment he didn't have any of his make up on.

"Hey Kankuro, how come you're not wearing any makeup? You finally run out?"

I asked as I took another bite of my toast.

"Yeah, I ran out yesterday and haven't had the chance to get anymore."

He said and I smiled at him sadly.

I looked over at Temari and saw her outfit had many tears in it. That's when I remembered all the stuff up in my room.

"Mmmm!"

I said as I jumped out of Gaara's lap and ran upstairs, toast hanging from my mouth.

"Rin? What's up?"

Gaara asked from downstairs and I smiled as I pulled out Kankuro's make up and puppet, Temari's fan and new fighting kimono, and the little bag that held Gaara's necklace. Happy I had put it back before heading back to Konoha I smiled to myself as I ran back downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and went around the table and gave out my gifts.

Kankuro jumped when I laid the puppet wrapped in bandages on the table in front of him with the box of make up on top of it. Temari's eyes widened when I leaned the closed fan against the wall and handed her the outfit. I walked back over to Gaara and he opened his arms in invitation to me and I straddled his waist with a leg on either side of him and held up the bag.

"Your present's in here."

I said and saw the curiosity in his eyes. I heard Kankuro gasp at his gifts, and Temari squealed with her happiness. Both said thank you.

"Are you going to let me see it?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Close your eyes."

I said and he narrowed his teal colored eyes at me before closing them. I carefully took the necklace out of the bag and heard Kankuro and Temari both gasp when they saw it. I pressed my finger to my lips, telling them not to say anything. Then I slipped it over his head and ran my fingers along the chain until I held the pendant in my hand. I let if fall against his chest and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You can open your eyes now love."

I said and pulled back to see his reaction. He opened his eyes and looked down at the silver chain hanging around his neck. He reached up and held the pendant so he could see it better. The lighting in the room reflected off the half moon, half sun pendant. Gaara smiled before letting it fall back against his chest.

"I love it."

He said before leaning up and pressing his lips to mine. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Someone cleared their throats behind us and we broke apart.

"S-Sorry."

I said with and Gaara just wrapped his arms around me.

"Thanks for the gifts Rin, but what's the occasion?"

Temari asked as she examined her new fan.

"To be honest I'd bought these gifts before the leaf Shinobi had come for me, I was going to give them to you guys for being so nice to me."

I said and felt all their auras flare with their thankfulness, though Gaara's had a hint of hatred. I turned towards him and pressed my forehead against his.

"Don't worry love, I'm here and I'm not going to leave any time soon."

I said and he smiled up at me though I could still see the anger in his eyes.

I sighed and laid my head on Gaara's shoulder, I had that same feeling of something being different, but I still couldn't figure out what it was.

'What could this feeling be? I'm not sick. I feel tired, I'm starving, and I feel different. What the hell could it mean? God, it's moments like these where I could really use Kitsana's help, but she's out doing I don't know what with Shukaku. Hell, I probably don't _want_ to know.'

I sighed and closed my eyes to enjoy the moment when I felt a familiar aura flare. It was Naruto's, but there was something different about it, but what? That's when I noticed it and it made me sit upright with my eyes wide.

"Oh God, this isn't good."

I said and everyone looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Rin? What's not good?"

Temari asked, but I just shook my head and got off Gaara's lap. I raced upstairs to grab my Sai and froze when I felt an aura flare from within me. It wasn't Kitsana because she wasn't with me, but then what the hell was it? It did it again and my eyes widened in realization.

"Oh my God! I'm p-"

I turned around and Gaara was in the doorway. He raised an eyebrow at the weapons strapped to my thighs and what I was about to say.

"What's going on Rin?"

He asked and I mentally promised not to say anything till I was absolutely sure, though the way I've been feeling makes sense now, and with the aura within me there's no reason to doubt it, but I just want to be sure before saying anything. That and I don't even know if Gaara wants to start a family.

I shook my head as I walked over to the window.

"Naruto's aura just flared, but it wasn't just his normal kind."

"What do you mean?"

Gaara asked coming up behind me.

"I mean, Kurama's aura is fused with his. A while back I told him that if he was ever in trouble and needed some help to flare his aura the way he just did. I got to go."

I said as I jumped up onto the window sill. I was about to jump out when Gaara grabbed my arm. I turned to look at him surprised.

"Not without me you're not."

He said in a stern voice and I knew there'd be no discussing this.

"Keep up, and do _exactly_ as I say no matter what."

I said and he nodded. I jumped out the window with Gaara right behind me.

We ran in the direction of Naruto's aura and I was shocked to find he was quite close to Suna, but still far enough away from the village so no one could get hurt. Once we reached the trees Kitsana, and Shukaku joined us in their smaller forms. Kitsana ran by my side while Shukaku ran along side Gaara.

'Where have you been?'

I asked Kitsana through our link as we ran.

**'Sorry little one, we got….caught up.'**

She said and I shook my head.

'It doesn't matter, you're here now. But I have a feeling that I'm going to need to transform so we have to become one.'

I said and she nodded before jumping at me and I felt her aura reach out to mine then mix with it. The second aura that was mainly towards my abdomen acted up a bit, until Kitsana and I were fully merged, then it settled down.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaara and Shukaku had done the same thing. Naruto's aura flared again and I sped up. I could hear voices and to be honest, I really didn't like what I was hearing.

**"She can take care of herself!"**

Naruto yelled at someone, I was shocked to hear Kurama in his voice, but it seemed he had perfect control.

'I guess those training sessions with Jiraiya really did help him out.'

"No she can't! If she's around that monster she'll get hurt! Now get out of my way!"

Another voice shouted and I was shocked at who it sounded like.

'That can't be….please tell me that it's not-'

**"Damn it Kakashi! She's not a little girl!"**

Naruto yelled and I froze. It was Kakashi he was talking to. And from what I've heard so far Kakashi didn't like my note, found out where I was and _who_ I was with and tried to come after me, now Naruto is trying to stop him.

"Yes she is! She's my little girl! And I have to protect her since she can't! She wasn't thinking straight when she went to that killer! He'll kill her!"

Kakashi yelled and I felt my anger build up and start to take over.

'How _dare_ he. He thinks Gaara would hurt me? There's no way he'd do that.'

I felt my aura wrap around me and start my transformation.

"Rin-"

Gaara started, but I cut him off.

"Whatever happens, don't interfere love."

I said before running through the trees and dropping to all fours. My hair lengthened and wrapped around me forming my fur. My teeth and nails formed deadly points, and my anger fueled my size. I was half the size of an oak when I bounded into the clearing where Naruto was pinned down by Kakashi.

My eyes narrowed at the man I'd come to see as my father and growled at him. Both he and Naruto looked up at me surprised and didn't move.

"R-Rin?"

Kakashi asked as he got off Naruto and took a step towards me. I growled at him and he froze.

"Rin?"

He asked again and I walked towards him.

**"How _dare_ you."**

I barked at him, even though I knew he couldn't understand me. I turned my gaze to Naruto. The marks on his cheeks were more jagged and his eyes had changed from cerulean to yellow.

**"Translate."**

I barked at him and he nodded before translating what I'd just said before hand to Kakashi. He looked back and forth between me and Naruto confused before settling on me.

"Rin, what are you talking about-"

He started, but I cut him off.

**"What the hell makes you think I'm not able to take care of myself!"**

I said and waited for Naruto to translate it for me and for Kakashi to respond.

"Rin, I-"

He cut off and his gaze shifted to something behind me. I didn't have to look, I could feel Gaara's aura walking up beside me. He stopped beside my forepaw and surveyed the scene before him. I saw Kakashi reaching for his dagger and in a flash bounded across the clearing, closed the distance between us, and pinned Kakashi down with one of my paws.

**"Don't you _dare_ draw your weapon on him! You may be like a father to me, and that should mean you know better than anyone not to mess with the people I love. If you hurt him, I _will_ kill you."**

I said and I saw Kakashi's eye widen as Naruto finished the translation.

"You can't love him! He's a monster, a killer!"

Kakashi said and I growled at him.

**"So am I!"**

I said and Kakashi shook his head once Naruto finished the translation.

"No Rin, you're not. You only killed because you lost control, he's done it because he enjoys it. He'll kill you too, please come back home."

He said and I growled at him.

**"Suna _is_ my home!"**

I growled.

Suddenly I felt Gaara's aura next to mine and tensed, unsure of what would happen with Kakashi and him in such close quarters, even though Kakashi was still pinned down under my paw. Gaara stopped at my side and ran his hand though my fur.

"Calm down Rin."

He said in an even tone, looking only at me. I turned and saw he was worried, but worried of what?

**'He's worried you'll do something you might regret. He wants you to control your anger little one.'**

Kitsana said and I sighed internally. Gaara was right though, my anger does make me dangerous.

I slowly backed away from Kakashi and let him up. He got to his feet and narrowed his eyes at Gaara before looking up at me.

"Rin, Suna isn't your home. Your home is back in Konoha with people who love you. If you stay in Suna you'll be in constant danger. Please."

Kakashi said and I growled.

**"I have people back in Suna who love me. I'm in constant danger just because of what I am, it doesn't matter where I am. And it doesn't matter because I can take care of myself!"**

I said and Naruto translated.

"That's just it Rin, no you can't! Being able to take care of yourself means you know what decisions are best for you and you obviously don't."

**"And what makes you say that?"**

I asked.

"Because you left Konoha for this monster!"

Kakashi said and I growled at him. I took a step forward, but Gaara stopped me by running his hand through my fur again.

**"He is no monster!"**

"Yes he is! And he needs to die!"

Kakashi said before disappearing from my view. Gaara's hand left my fur and I turned to see Kakashi holding a dagger to Gaara's throat. I growled and lunged for them both, transforming into a more human-like form, though I still had my claws, fangs, and tails. I grabbed Kakashi's arm, twisted it so the dagger fell to the ground, spun pulling Kakashi with me, flipped him over and pinned him to the ground and baring my fangs at him.

"He is no monster! He is Suna no Gaara, the man I love, and the father of my child!"


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: Sorry, but this one isn't as long. But still, I updated. Please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>NARUTO'S P.O.V<p>

I stared at Rin in shock.

'Did she just say what I think she said?'

I wondered and heard Kurama laugh at me.

**'Of course she did. Can't you sense the chakra within her? It's not hers alone.'**

He said and I realized he was right.

'Does Gaara know?'

I wondered and looked over at him. He looked like a man who'd just been told he had three minutes left to live.

**'Apparently, no.'**

Kurama said and I just looked back over to Rin and Kakashi. He was just looking up at Rin in surprise.

"Rin?"

Gaara said, confusion clear in his voice. She turned to look at him and got off Kakashi. She walked over to him slowly, transforming back in the process.

"S-Since when?"

He asked as she stopped in front of him.

"This morning. I felt different but thought nothing of it. But I was tired, and starving when I'm normally not, then when I went up to my room to get my Sai I felt a different aura within me. It's not just my own, it has some of your chakra mixed in it at well."

Rin said and waited for Gaara to respond.

"I'm….I'm going to be a father."

Gaara said and Rin smiled at him nervously. I could tell she was still unsure of how Gaara felt about all of this.

Suddenly, a kunai flew through the air towards Rin and Gaara. Rin didn't turn in time and it headed straight for her stomach. I froze, waiting for it to hit her, but it was blocked by a wall of sand.

We all turned to see Kakashi had been the one to throw it. I felt Gaara's chakra pick up in his anger, but Rin's was stronger. She disappeared from all of our views only to appear right in front of Kakashi and in the blink of an eye punched him square in the face. He fell to the ground unconscious and Rin rubbed her fist while glaring down at him.

"Asshole."

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I couldn't help but smile at Rin's antics. She shook her hand as she walked back over to me. She stopped in front of me with an uncertain look on her face.

"Gaara look, if you don't want to have a baby with me then I'll-"

I pulled her to me and cut her off. I nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away.

"Rin, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and finding out that you're pregnant has made me the happiest I've ever been in my life."

I said and saw tears well up in her eyes.

"Ri-"

She hugged me and buried her face into my chest.

"I thought you wouldn't want it. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore because I was pregnant."

She said, crying into my chest.

"Rin, I would never not want you. I love you with all my heart."

I said and she wiped away her tears as she pulled away to look at me.

"So then, you're okay with me being pregnant?"

She asked and I smiled at her before pressing my lips to her forehead briefly.

"I'm ecstatic."

I said and felt her chakra calm down.

"Woah, what happened?"

A voice called from across the clearing and I tensed. We turned to see Sakura standing with Sasuke, Neji, and Sarutobi. Sakura saw Rin and ran over to her.

"Rin! Are you okay! Please tell me nothing bad happened. I tried to get here as soon as possible but-"

"Sakura, everything's fine. Kakashi was just being an asshole."

Rin said and everyone except me and Naruto looked at her surprised.

"Umm, would someone care to explain in terms that I can understand."

Neji said and Naruto launched into a lengthy explanation of how he and Kiba were traveling to Suna to warn us when Kakashi showed up. Kiba got knocked unconscious and Kakashi and him got into a fight. Then Rin showed up and said something that Kakashi didn't like, then Rin knocked him out.

I was shocked that he had decided to leave Rin's pregnancy out of his explanation. I guess he wanted Rin to tell them herself.

"What exactly did you say to him that pissed him off so badly?"

Sasuke asked from his place next to Sakura who was tending to Naruto's wounds.

"I told him I was pregnant."

Rin said simply and the clearing got deadly quiet. Sarutobi was the first to break the silence.

"Well congratulations Rin."

"Thank you."

She said and everyone seemed to snap out of their daze.

"There's still something I'm not getting."

Neji said and we all waited for him to continue.

"What's that Neji?"

Naruto asked finally.

"What did Kakashi do that made Rin knock him out?"

He asked and heard Rin growl.

"He tried to kill my child."

She said and I looked at her in shock.

**'Your child isn't even a day old and she's already this protective.'**

Shukaku said and I smiled to myself.

'As are you.'

I said and almost laughed at the look of confusion on Shukaku's face.

**'What are you talking about child?'**

He asked.

'I'm talking about how you protected her.'

**'But that was not me. You did that subconsciously, I had nothing to do with it.'**

He said and I froze.

**'Seems Rin isn't the only one who's protective.'**

Shukaku said and I smiled.

'I have every right to be.'

I said and Shukaku laughed.

**'That you do child, that you do.'**

He said and I smiled as I pulled Rin into my lap. She snuggled up to me and I heard her sigh.

"Tired?"

I asked and she nodded.

"Get some rest."

I said, but she shook her head.

"We have to get back to Suna."

She said and I smiled at her as I picked her up bridal style.

"Rest Rin, when you wake up we'll be back in Suna."

I said and she closed her eyes after laying her head on my shoulder again. I dipped my head in farewell to the others before heading back to Suna.

I laid Rin down on my bed and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful.

'I can't believe I'm going to be a father.'

I thought and smiled to myself.

**'Yes, and that means Kankuro will be an uncle and Temari will be an aunt.'**

Shukaku said and I nodded.

'Yes, they will be-'

My eyes widened as I realized Rin and I had forgotten something extremely important. We still had to find a way to tell Temari and Kankuro the news.

'God help us.'


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: This one is short, I'll warn you ahead of time, but I'll make up for it with the chapter following this. I promise. And I will also explain why what happened to Rin happened. It doesn't make sense now, just please read, review, and enjoy.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I opened my eyes and slowly looked around the room. I knew as soon as I saw the red and gold sheets that I was in Gaara's room. I slowly sat up, but couldn't see Gaara anywhere. The aura within me moved and I smiled as I laid my hand on my stomach.

"You want to see him too don't you?"

I said and the aura moved in response. I smiled before standing up.

'It's strange how I'm not even a day along and yet I can tell how it's feeling. I wonder what the gender will be?'

I thought as I made my way to the bathroom. I showered and quickly changed into a pair of cut off jean shorts with fishnet leggings, and an off the shoulder black halter top.

I headed down the stairs with plans on finding Gaara, but then my stomach growled.

'Seems like someone's hungry.'

I thought as I went into the kitchen and started making breakfast. I decided to make some for the others while I was at it.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

"So you see Lord Kazekage, if you were to make an alliance with the other nations then-"

One of the council members said, but I cut him off.

"Have they requested an alliance with us? And even if they have, what would we gain in making an alliance with them? We have far much more to lose than to gain unless the other nations and Suna become closer first."

I said and they all looked at me in shock.

'God, you'd think by now they'd be used to me giving my input.'

I thought as the other council members talked amongst themselves about what I'd just said.

**'You would think, but apparently not. I wonder how Rin is fairing? Think we should check up on her?'**

Shukaku said and I found myself wanting this meeting to end so I could go back up to my room and check on Rin.

I saw that the council members were still talking about it and saw that they wouldn't come to a conclusion anytime soon.

"Well when you guys come to a conclusion let me know. Until then, don't bother me."

I said and they all nodded. I walked out of the Kazekage office and started to head for my room when I smelled food. Good food. Temari's cooking is alright, and Kankuro will burn anything you put in front of him, but neither one of them could make something that smelled so wonderful.

I wound up following the smell to the kitchen and watched from the doorway as Rin set the table. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Gaara! You just scared the living hell out of me."

She said and I smiled at her before walking further into the kitchen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I said as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"It's fine."

She said and I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers briefly.

"I don't think I've ever smelled anything so delicious."

Temari's voice sounded from the hallway and I pulled away from Rin. I sat down just as Temari and Kankuro walked into the kitchen. The looks on both of their faces was priceless.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I couldn't help but smile at the looks on Temari and Kankuro's faces as they walked into the kitchen.

"Well don't just stand there, dig in."

I said and couldn't help but laugh as the two practically fought each other to get to the food I'd made.

I squeezed in between and around them and made two plates. Then I walked over to Gaara and set one down in front of him then the other in front of my seat. I turned around and started for the fridge, but stopped when the aura within me acted up. My hands immediately flew to my stomach.

"Oooh."

I felt suddenly very sick.

"Rin, are you okay?"

Temari asked concerned. Gaara was by my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?"

He asked and I clenched my teeth as the aura acted up again.

"I don't know. The child is acting up."

I said and heard Temari and Kankuro gaps in shock.

"Child?"

Kankuro asked confused.

"Rin, are you-"

Temari asked coming closer to me.

"Ahhh!"

I screamed as pain shot through my body.

"Rin, what's wrong?"

Gaara asked concerned. I saw worry in his eyes and that was all I saw before everything went black.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

"Rin!"

Temari and Kankuro both yelled as I caught her.

"Come on, we need to get her to the hospital."

I said and they nodded. We headed for the hospital, but they were swamped with dealing with the Shinobi that had just come back from a mission.

Kankuro yelled for help, but all the medical ninjas were buys.

"What will we do? We need a medical ninja."

Temari said and only one person popped into my mind.

"Come on."

I said before turning and heading for the Village Hidden in the Leaves.


	38. Chapter 38

SAKURA'S P.O.V

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow!"

Naruto whined as I cleaned the side of his face from where Kakashi had punched him.

"Baby."

Sasuke said from behind us and Naruto growled at him.

"She's just putting antibiotic on your face. It can't hurt _that_ bad."

Sasuke said, amusement clear in his voice.

"Boys, play nice."

I said and they glared at each other until I pressed the cloth to Naruto's face again and he yowled.

"Baby."

Sasuke said and Naruto glared at him.

"Prude."

"Cry baby."

"Asshole."

"Outsider."

"Stick up the ass little prick."

Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened before narrowing again.

"Whiny little bitch."

"Asshole."

"Dumbass pea brain."

"Attention seeking, thinks you're better than everyone else, sad little mama's boy!"

"Nine tailed bitch!"

"Enough!"

I snapped and they both looked at me in shock.

"I will not listen to my boyfriend fight with my best friend. Either shut the hell up or get the fuck out of my house!"

I yelled and they both looked at the floor. Their chakras told me they were ashamed and embarrassed.

"Sorry Saki."

Sasuke said, using the nickname he'd given me trying to get on my good side.

"Sorry."

Naruto said and I sighed and rubbed my temple.

'I can feel a headache coming on.'

There was suddenly very frantic knocking at my door. I sighed before going to answer it. I opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

Sakura opened the door and her eyes widened when she saw Rin in my arms.

"What happened?"

She asked, shock and concern in her voice.

"We're not sure, but we need someone who can help."

Temari said and Sakura nodded.

"Not here."

She said as she ran back into the room. She came back to the doorway with a black bag hanging from her shoulder and Sasuke and Naruto. When Naruto saw Rin his eyes widened.

"What-"

"Not now Naruto."

Sakura said and he instantly shut up.

"Come on, we can take her to her old apartment. It's big enough to hold everyone and it'll give me plenty of room to work."

She said and I nodded before she shut her door and started leading the way.

We walked across the street and stopped in front of a door. Sakura lifted the sign on the side of the wall and pulled out a key.

"She always hid a spare."

She said at Temari's curious gaze. We walked inside and Sakura told me to lay Rin down on her bed. I did so and Sakura instantly started getting to work. She checked her pulse, and took some blood.

"Gaara, come here a moment."

She called and I walked back into the bedroom.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"I know you two already know this, but I just thought you'd want some kind of proof. Medically speaking I mean."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"What are you-"

"It's in her blood, she is definitely pregnant Gaara. There's no doubt about that."

Sakura said and I sighed in relief. It's not that I doubted Rin, but for some reason it was a relief to be told by someone with medical experience.

"Do you know what caused her to pass out?"

I asked and she shook her head.

"No I don't, but I think I know someone who might and you're in luck that she just so happens to be arriving soon."

Sakura said and I looked at her confused.

"Lady Tsunade."

She said with a smile and I knew instantly that she was right. Tsunade was the best medical ninja in the nations.

"When will she get here?"

I asked,

"She should be getting here at any moment. I'll send Naruto and Sasuke to the Hokage building and tell her to come here."

"No need, I'll have Temari go."

I said, but Sakura shook her head.

"She needs to know I requested her or she won't come. Temari can go, but Naruto will have to go with her."

She said and I nodded.

"Alright, whatever gets her here quickest."

I said and she nodded before walking into the other room. I heard the door open and close and Temari and Naruto's chakras getting farther away.

I turned to look at Rin and sighed.

'What could have caused her to pass out? It seemed like she was in pain before she did too, but why?'

I wondered and sighed when I couldn't think of anything.

* * *

><p>TSUNADE'S P.O.V<p>

"I thank you for your hospitality Sarutobi, but why have you invited me here?"

I asked and heard him sigh.

"Sharp as always Tsunade."

He said and I smiled at my old friend.

"I've asked you here to discuss a grave matter. I have been Hokage for a while now, and I am getting too old. I asked you here to see how you'd feel about taking over as Hokage should anything happen to me."

He said and my eyes widened as I realized what he was saying.

"Sarutobi, I couldn't-"

"Tsunade, you love this village as much as I do, I have no doubt that you'd be a wonderful Hokage. I'm not asking you to say yes right now, just think about it. Besides, I don't plan on dying any time soon."

He said with a smile and I returned it automatically, but didn't mean it.

'Me, be Hokage? I don't have a problem with it, I mean I've helped Tobi here with his duties before so it wouldn't be hard for me. But, the villagers that love him, would they be willing to accept me as his replacement?'

"Don't worry so much about it Tsunade. Enjoy your stay in the village."

He said before dipping his head and dismissing me.

I stood up and slowly walked to the door. I couldn't believe Tobi had asked me to be his replacement should anything happen to him. I sighed as I reached the street outside.

'What am I going to do with you Tobi?'

I thought with a smile. He knew as well as I did that I loved this village and that I'd do whatever it takes to keep it and it's villagers safe. He knew that I'd take his offer.

'You just better not die anytime soon Tobi.'

I thought before heading towards the apartment I'd been given to stay in.

I hadn't even walked two feet before someone called my name. I turned and saw a blonde haired boy in an orange and white jacket and lines that looked like whiskers on his face running this way with a blonde haired girl wearing a purple fighting kimono with a few tears in it.

"Naruto?"

I asked as they reached me.

"Lady Tsunade…Sakura needs…..your help….with a….patient."

Naruto said, trying to catch his breath. At the sound of my best student's name I was running after Naruto and the other girl through the village. They led me to an apartment and slowed down as they reached room 169.

Naruto opened the door and the blonde girl walked in first, I followed, then Naruto closed the door once he walked in.

"It's this way."

The girl said and I followed her through the almost bare apartment to the bedroom. I saw a bunch of kids in the living room as we passed. I saw Sakura sitting in a chair next to the bed that a black and red haired girl was lying on. When she saw me she shot up and hugged me.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Sakura yelled and I smiled as I hugged her back.

"Hey Kura. So, I heard from a certain nine tailed birdie that you need my help. What in the world could _you _not figure out? I taught you practically everything I know."

I said as I pulled back and looked her in the eyes.

"It's my friend, she passed out for no reason and I can't figure out why. I was hoping you'd be able to find out."

"I'll see what I can do."

I said and saw relief spread across her face.

I walked past her towards the black and red haired girl, but was stopped by a wall of sand. I looked around, but didn't see anybody.

"Gaara let her through. She knows more than I do, she may be able to find out what's wrong with Rin."

Sakura said and my eyes widened as the red haired Chunin walked out of the shadows. My eyes widened in shock when he growled at me. One because the last time I'd seen Gaara he didn't seem to care about anyone, and two because I'd heard stories about the girl named Rin. She was the host to the two tailed fox spirit, one of the most skilled ninja the Leaf Village had ever seen, one of the greatest and most loyal ANBU members ever to have joined, and she had no problem killing someone if they messed with the people she loved.

Gaara walked over to the bed, his glare never letting up and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"You hurt her and I'll kill you."

He said in a deadly serious voice and I had no doubt in my mind that he'd do just that.

I nodded and his sand fell and allowed me to get closer to Rin. I checked her vitals and was confused.

'She's healthy as a horse, there should be no reason for her to have passed out.'

I thought as I looked over her for any wounds. I sent my chakra over her body and was shocked when I felt a small chakra push against mine from Rin's stomach. It was a mix of Gaara's chakra and Rin's.

'She's pregnant!'

"What is your relationship with her? If you don't mind my asking."

I said towards Gaara and he narrowed his eyes at me before turning his gaze on Rin. I noticed instantly how his features softened.

"I see."

I said and he glared at me again.

"I see you're also very protective of her, that's a good thing considering she's pregnant with your child."

I said and he looked at me surprised.

"I do know what I'm doing."

I said and he just looked back at Rin.

"So what's wrong with Rin?"

A voice asked from the doorway and I turned to see a brown haired boy with brown eyes. He and the others from the living room were looking at me for any kind of news.

Suddenly, Rin's chakra turned troubled and I turned to see her writhing on the bed as if she was in pain.

"What's wrong with her!"

Gaara asked and I raced over to her. I felt the chakra of her child freaking out and instantly I understood everything.

"The child is freaking out and it's causing her pain."

I said and Gaara's eyes widened in shock.

"Why is it-"

"It seems fine around you, but when the others got near it started to feel threatened. They need to leave now!"

I said and Sakura pushed them away. They protested, but when Gaara growled at them to leave before he threw them out they practically ran back into the other room.

Sakura shut the door and Rin's and the child's chakra calmed down almost instantly. I pressed my chakra against the child's and it flared a bit, but when it realized I meant it no harm, calmed down again.

"She should wake up soon. The reason she passed out in the first place was because someone caused the child to feel threatened."

I said and Gaara looked at me.

"But how? It's barely a day along."

"Your child will be different. It'll be a mix between the two tailed fox spirit housed within Rin and the one tailed sand raccoon spirit you house within yourself. It ahs made it sensitive to the chakra around it."

I said and understanding dawned on him.

"How long will it last?"

He asked and I smiled at him.

"Not all that long. It only feels threatened because it's so early in the pregnancy. It should calm down anywhere between a month or two."

I said and felt Gaara's chakra relax.

I turned to leave but stopped when Gaara said my name.

"Thank you."

He said and I smiled.

"No problem, just keep an eye on her."

I said before leaving the room to inform those waiting for some news of Rin's condition.


	39. Chapter 39

RIN'S P.O.V

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was shocked to see I was in my old bedroom. The door was closed and I noticed someone was leaning on the edge of the bed at my side. The fading light of the setting sun filtered into the room and I saw red hair and smiled as I realized Gaara stayed by my side. I reached out and ran my fingers through his hair. I heard his heartbeat pick up and smiled at him as he raised his head.

"Hey there sleepy head."

I said and he looked at me in shock before wrapping his arms around me.

"Thank God you're awake. I thought you'd never wake up."

He said and I smiled as I hugged him back.

"But I did, though it seems like I slept the whole day."

I said as I looked out the window.

"Yeah."

Gaara said as he sat on the bed next to me and pulled me into his lap.

"So what happened? Last I remember I had made all of us a late breakfast, then there was a pain in my stomach, and next thing I know I wake up here."

I said and Gaara tensed.

"You passed out and I took you to Sakura, seeing as she was the only medical ninja I knew that might be able to help. But she didn't know what was wrong either and Naruto and Temari went to get Tsunade. She looked at you and found out what was wrong."

He said and I looked at him curiously.

"And?"

I asked.

"And, she said the reason you passed out was because our child felt threatened by the unfamiliar chakras around him."

"Oh, that actually makes sense."

I said and heard Gaara laugh before he rest his head on my shoulder.

"I'm fine Gaara, really."

I said and he just tightened his arms around my waist.

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Sakura.

"Hey Gaara, I came to see if she-Oh! You're awake! Guys, Rin's awake!"

Sakura said as she ran back into the other room. I heard several voices, then suddenly the entire room was filled with my friends. I felt a pain in my stomach and hunched over.

"Out! Everybody out!"

Gaara yelled, but I stopped him.

"No, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba, you guys stay."

I managed to strangle out. Once Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino left I slowly sat back up.

"Rin are you-"

Gaara started but I stopped him.

"I want him to get used to you guys one at a time."

I said and Sakura smiled before walking up to me slowly. I felt her flare her chakra out and gently reach out to the aura within me. It flared before I surrounded it with my own, then it calmed down. I let it slowly get use to Sakura until it was completely comfortable around her. I nodded to Sasuke, and he did the same as Sakura had. Neji, and Kiba did too, but when I looked back up at Naruto I saw hesitance in his eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

I asked and he sighed.

"I don't want to cause you pain Rin, what if it doesn't react positively to me?"

He said and I sighed as I continued to look at him. I noticed the small cut on the side of his face and was instantly reminded of his and Kakashi's fight.

'Well if Naruto got hurt I bet Kakashi got a few scratches too.'

I thought with a smile.

"Naruto don't worry about it."

I said and he was going to protest but I cut him off.

"Either get your blonde haired ass over here or I'm going to get off this bed and go to you."

I said and he smiled before walking over to me.

"Hell Rin, you're not even a week along and you're already acting like a hormonal woman."

Sakura said and I stuck my tongue out at her.

After a while Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke left. I felt Hinata's and the others' auras fade and heard them leave my old apartment, leaving me and Gaara alone in my old room. I sighed as I leaned against him.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"That's alright, at least now we know to be careful."

He said and I smiled.

"True."

I said with a yawn and Gaara laughed at me.

"What?"

I asked and he shook his head.

"You sleep practically all day and yet you're still tired."

He said and I growled half-heartedly at him.

"Get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

He said and I snuggled up closer to him and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p>-TWO MONTHS LATER-<p>

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I smiled as I watched Rin sitting on the couch in the Kazekage office twirling a lock of her black and red streaked hair around her finger.

"The Village Hidden in the Mist wants us to send a few Shinobi to help them out."

Temari said as she walked back towards my desk from the balcony.

"Help them out with what exactly?"

I asked, turning my attention back to the small meeting I was having with my siblings about the issue the council had brought to my attention.

"They said something about a bunch of rouge ninja that keep vandalizing shops, and ransacking houses."

Kankuro said and I sighed.

"Childish antics. It's nothing we should be concerned about."

I said and Temari and Kankuro both nodded.

Suddenly a small rumbling sound filled the room. I turned to look at Rin and saw she was blushing.

"Hungry again?"

I asked and her blush darkened.

"It's not my fault, the baby's just hungry."

She said and I couldn't help but smile at her. I got up and walked over to the couch.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat."

I said and she smiled up at me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and picked her up. She squealed, but wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm fully capable of walking!"

She said and I laughed as I walked out of the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and to the kitchen.

"I know."

I said and she growled at me as I set her down.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

I asked and she was silent as she thought about it.

"It's too late for breakfast, but too early for lunch…..so, I want…"

She trailed off as she looked around the room.

"That! I want that!"

She said pointing at a package of ramen noodles. I shook my head at her and started making them. Once I'd finished and set the bowl in front of her she started eating.

I smiled when she finished and watched as she stood up and took the bowl to the sink. She stopped and looked out the window above the sink and I got up and walked behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rest my head on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about love?"

I asked and she sighed.

"I'm thinking about Kakashi and how he reacted when he found out I was pregnant."

She said and I frowned, I remembered that day perfectly and I couldn't say I particularly liked it. For one it caused Rin to be upset for hours, and two it made the relationship between them worse than it was before.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p><strong>GAARA'S P.O.V<strong>

"So, when are you going to tell Kakashi?"

Temari asked as we were eating dinner.

"I'm not sure."

Rin said.

"I'm still mad at him for what he said earlier during the fight with Naruto."

She said and I sighed.

"You have to forgive him eventually."

I said and she groaned, but I could tell it was half-hearted.

"The sooner you do it, the sooner your relationship with him can go back to normal."

Kankuro said and Rin sighed.

"Fine, I'll go see him after I finish eating."

"I'm coming with you."

I said and she smiled at me.

We finished quickly and headed for Kakashi's apartment. Rin knocked on the door and it slowly opened to reveal Kakashi. He saw Rin and smiled, but frowned the instant he saw me.

"What is _he_ doing here?"

He asked and Rin growled.

"Kakashi, you're going to have to learn to accept Gaara. He's the one I've chosen to spend my life with. But that's not the reason we came over, can we talk inside?"

Rin asked and Kakashi backed away from the doorway and allowed us to walk inside before closing the door afterwards.

"So what _did_ you come here to talk about then Rin?"

Kakashi asked as he walked over to his couch and picked up his book. He closed it and set it down on the table. I felt Rin's chakra flare with her discomfort and wrapped my own around her, smiling when she instantly calmed down.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I calmed down when I felt Gaara's chakra wrap around me and took a deep breath. I had to tell him, whether he liked it or not.

"Kakashi, I'm pregnant."

I said and waited for his response. He froze and his chakra was full of shock and disbelief. He slowly moved around the couch so that he was facing me and Gaara.

"You're what?"

He asked and I sighed at the sound in his voice.

"I'm pregnant."

I said again and saw anger flash across Kakashi's face.

"How in the world could you be pregnant! You not only chose to leave your home, but you chose to…..God Rin are you an idiot! Any child from _him_ will be a monster, just like him!"

Kakashi yelled and I felt tears stinging my eyes as I listened to him yell at me.

"Kakashi, Gaara's no monster and our child won't be one either."

I said, and Kakashi laughed at me.

"I thought you were smarter than this Rin, but I guess I was wrong."

He said and I flinched at the look of hatred, and pain in his eyes. He didn't have his mask on, so both eyes were visible.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! I don't want you here. If you're willing to have a monster's child then I want nothing to do with you. Get out!"

He yelled and I felt the tears I'd been trying to hold back slip down my face.

"Kakashi-"

"GET OUT!"

I flinched at the tone in his voice and ran for the door. Gaara was right behind me.

After a while I couldn't run anymore. Gaara tried to calm me down, but I just asked for him to take me home. Back to Suna. I heard him growl before wrapping his arms around me and surrounding us in his sand. I felt his chakra pick up and knew he did his Sand Transportation jutsu. He released me and I walked over to the couch in the Kazekage office and laid down. I felt Gaara laid down beside me and pull me to him. I buried my face into his chest and let the tears fall freely.

* * *

><p>END FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

"What about it?"

I asked and she turned around in my arms so she was facing me. She started playing with the necklace she'd given me as she continued speaking.

"I was thinking of going to see him."

"What! Why!"

I snapped and she flinched at my tone, but kept playing with the pendant hanging from the chain.

"Because, although he's acted like an ass he's still practically the only thing I have to a father."

She said and I sighed.

"Rin, what if he reacts the same way as last time?"

I asked and felt her tense before she looked up at me. I saw fear and uncertainty in her eyes, but I also saw determination. I sighed before pulling her closer to me.

"If you're sure you want to, then I've got no right to stop you."

I said and she smiled up at me before pressing her lips to mine.

"Thank you."

She said as she pulled away.

"Hn."

"Don't be that way. For all we know he might have changed his mind on the whole thing."

Rin said, she sounded so hopeful and I didn't want to say anything, but I highly doubted that Kakashi had changed his view on Rin's pregnancy.

"Maybe."

I said before transporting us to Konoha and following Rin through the village and back to Kakashi's apartment.


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: Here you guys go, another chapter. I've finally reached 40. Enjoy guys, and please read and review.

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I walked through the village with Gaara by my side. Once we reached Kakashi's apartment I took a deep breath.

**'You can do this little one.'**

Kitsana said and I nodded before reaching out and knocking on the door. I heard Kakashi's voice say 'come in' and opened the door. I walked in, but stopped in the living room. I turned and saw Gaara was leaning against the wall next to the door.

'What is he-'

**'Just let him. It may be best seeing as Kakashi doesn't like him.'**

Kitsana said and I sighed as I realized she was right.

"What brings you-_YOU!_ What the fuck are you doing here!"

Kakashi yelled as he came into the room. I flinched at the tone in his voice. It was just like last time.

"I came to see you Kashi. I thought maybe if we talked about it then you'd learn to-"

"Learn to what? Accept it?"

He asked and I nodded.

"What part of it will be a monster did you not understand! I want nothing to do with it. I no longer want anything to do with your life! Get the fuck out of my house and stay away from me!"

Kakashi yelled at me and I felt tears in my eyes again. I turned and ran out of his apartment. Gaara tried to stop me, but I ran past him and headed to the only other person in the village that I thought of as family.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

I watched as Rin ran out the door and turned to glare at Kakashi.

"What the fuck is your problem!"

I growled at him.

"You can get the fuck out of my house too you fucking monster."

He said, but I ignored him.

"She's your fucking daughter for crying out loud!"

"She's no daughter of mine!"

Kakashi yelled and I growled at him.

"How the hell can you say that! You took her in, you trained her! She sees you as her father and yet you're treating her like the scum of the earth just because she chose to do something that makes her happy! What the hell kind of father are you! All she wants is for you to be happy for her, is that really too much to ask for? I may be the host to a 'monster' as you put it, but I've learned to control it and even if I've had a bad past I'm no longer the same person. I may house a 'monster' within me, but you're the only actual monster I see Kakashi."

I said and his eye widen in shock at me before narrowing.

"How dare you! You say you've changed, that's utter bullshit! You're a killer, and that will never change!"

He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You need to learn to let go of the past. I may have been a cold blooded killer in the past, and yes I still house a demon within me, but it's Rin that's helped me learn to live in harmony with it. She's the one who's changed me. I love her and I'd never do anything to hurt her. But you, you who she sees as a father continuously treat her like she's nothing. What the hell is wrong with you!"

I yelled and I was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!"

He yelled at me and I smirked down at him.

"Oh really? What are you so afraid of Kakashi? I won't hurt her so it can't be that. What is it?"

I asked and he glared at me.

"I'm not afraid!"

He yelled at me and I laughed at him. He punched me and I felt blood pool in my mouth.

"Get the fuck out."

He said and I just looked him in the eye. I spit out the blood in my mouth before moving towards the door.

"You should think about what your actions are doing. Keep this up and you really _will_ lose her."

I said before leaving and following after Rin.

* * *

><p>SARUTOBI'S P.O.V<p>

"Have you thought about my offer Tsunade?"

I asked and heard her sigh.

"Yes I have."

She said and I waited.

"And…?"

I prompted when she didn't say anything. She sighed again before turning away from the window and looking at me.

"I accept. I'll take over if anything happens to you and I'll become the new Hokage, you've just got to promise me not to die any time soon."

She said and I smiled at her.

"Promise."

I said and she smiled.

"If that's all, I'm going to go visit Sakura."

Tsunade said and I nodded. She turned and jumped out the window. I shook my head at her before sitting down behind my desk.

I was just about to start looking at the requests from the other nations when the doors of my office burst open and Rin came running in, tears streaming down her face.

"Rin!"

I yelled as I ran to her.

"Rin, child, what's wrong?"

I asked and I pulled her into a hug.

"Kakashi….hates….pregnant…..child…..monster…part….my….life."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"Calm down child, I can't understand what you're saying."

I said as I helped her to a chair. She sat down and I leaned against my desk.

"Now try again."

I said and she took a deep breath before trying to explain again.

"I told Kakashi that I was…p-pregnant and the first time…he yelled at me, c-called me and my child a monster and…t-told me to get out of his house. It's been two months so I thought he'd have…..changed his mind, but I was…..wrong."

She said in between sobs.

"He yelled at me again….a-and told me he wanted nothing to…..do with me anymore. He hates me Sabi, my own father…..h-hates me."

She cried and I sighed at Kakashi's stupidity.

"Oh child, he doesn't hate you."

I said, and she sobbed as she tried to stop crying.

"Y-Yes he does."

She said and I sighed.

"No he doesn't, trust me Rin. He loves you very much."

"Then why-"

"Rin!"

I turned to see Gaara in the doorway.

"Rin. Next time don't run off like that, you scared me half to death!"

He yelled as he walked up to her and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and I noticed that she calmed down immensely. I also noticed the cut on his lip and narrowed my eyes. He noticed and mouthed to me not to say a word. I nodded and he pulled back so he could look at Rin.

"Come on, we should head back before Temari gets the entire village to start searching for us."

He said and Rin nodded.

"Remember what I said child."

I said and she nodded again as Gaara's sand wrapped around them both, then they disappeared.

I sighed before heading for Kakashi's apartment. Me and him needed to have a little talk.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright, I've written 40 chapters and only gotten two readers to actually review on my story. I have put this off hoping not to have to resort to this, but until I get at least 30 reviews I refuse to write anymore. So it will leave you guys wondering, what will happen next? What will Sarutobi and Kakashi's talk be like? How will Rin cope with Kakashi practically telling her to get lost? Or anything else I might chose to include in the story. So, if you guys want to find out what happens next meet my review challenge or this will be the end of Free.


	41. Chapter 41

A/N: You guys somewhat met my challenge. I'm just happy someone reviewed. So here's to those who did, you know who you are. Sadly,this stry is reachng an end. Thank you for sticking with me for so long. And thank you OokamiLover19, without you I wouldn't have come up with the idea for this story. I had a blast writing it, thanks. Read, review, and above all, enjoy.

* * *

><p>KAKASHI'S P.O.V<p>

There was a knock on my door, but I ignored it. Then it opened to reveal Sarutobi.

"Sarutobi, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

I said and he glared at me as he walked up to me.

"You idiot."

He said before smacking me across the face. I looked at him in shock.

"Wha-"

"Just because you're afraid of losing her you act out. You and I both know that you accepted Rin's decision a while back. So then what the hell is keeping you from telling her that? Why keep hurting her? If you keep this up you'll lose her. I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to see you again."

He said and I sighed as I sank into the cushions of the couch.

"I don't know. Every time I get close to her I freak out and think I'll lose her and lose control of what I want to say."

I said and heard Sarutobi sigh.

"Learn to control yourself Kakashi. Next time you hurt her may be the last time you get to see her. Keep that in mind, and hope that _tonight_ wasn't the last time you got to see her."

Sarutobi said before leaving. I leaned my head back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

'What have I done?'

* * *

><p>-FOUR MONTHS LATER-<p>

* * *

><p>RIN'S P.O.V<p>

I sighed as I looked out the window.

"What's wrong Rin?"

Temari asked as she came out of the closet with my clothes.

"Temari, is it wrong that I don't want to have my child out of wedlock?"

I asked and she smiled at me as she helped me stand and get dressed.

"No, it's not."

She said and I sighed again.

"Come on, you've been stuck in this room for too long."

Temari said as she pulled me towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

I asked with a smile on my face as she pulled me down the hall, down the steps and towards the door.

"You'll see."

She said as we passed Kankuro.

"Where are you-"

He started but Temari cut him off. She leaned in and whispered something in his ear that I couldn't hear.

"Alright."

He said before smiling at me and walking upstairs.

"What did you say to him?"

"I just reminded him that he owed me a favor."

She said as she pulled me out the door.

She led me down the street of the village and I couldn't help but smile as the warmth from the sun hit my skin.

'It really has been a while since I last got out of the house.'

I thought and heard Kitsana laugh within my mind.

**'That is true little one.'**

'How are you and Shu doing? Still upset that you're not able to have kids?'

I asked and heard Kitsana sigh.

**'A little bit. Shu thinks it's a great sacrifice I'm giving up by being with him, but it's not. I just can't have children.'**

Kitsana said and I felt slightly bad at being able to have kids while she couldn't.

'Well if it makes you feel any better Kitsana, you can spoil mine and Gaara's child.'

I said and she smiled in my mind.

**'I was planning on it.'**

She said and I laughed at her.

Temari suddenly stopped and turned to me.

"Close your eyes."

She said and I looked at her confused.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

She said and I sighed before closing my eyes. She grabbed my hand and pulled me along after her. We stopped and I smelled steam and hot water.

"Okay, open your eyes."

She said and I opened to see we were in the bath house.

"Temari…."

I said trailing off. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's been a while since we last had a girls day."

She said and I smiled at her.

* * *

><p>KANKURO'S P.O.V<p>

I knocked before walking into the Kazekage's office. Gaara was behind the desk working on something.

'What Temari said makes sense and would explain Rin's behavior lately.'

I thought as I walked up to my little brother. He looked up when I stopped in front of his desk.

"What's up Kankuro?"

He asked and I looked at him.

"Have you thought about your future with Rin?"

I asked and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I sighed. Sometimes he could be so dense.

"I'm talking about if you plan on marrying her or not."

I said and his eyes widened in shock.

"Well, I have thought about it."

He said and I smiled.

'At least he's thought about it.'

"And?"

I asked and he sighed.

"I don't know how Rin would react. I don't know if she'd want to get married before she has the child or after."

He said and I sighed. It should be obvious.

"Why don't you find out? Ask her to marry you and work things out from there."

I said and he shook his head.

"It won't be that simple."

He said and I groaned.

"Damn it Gaara. Haven't you noticed how Rin's been acting lately?"

I said and he looked at me confused.

"What do you mean?"

He asked and I sighed.

"Figure it out yourself bro. If you love her then ask her to marry you."

I said before leaving the room. I'd done like Temari asked. I talked to him about it, it's not my fault our little brother is so thick headed.

* * *

><p>GAARA'S P.O.V<p>

'I do love Rin, but how do I know that she'll want to get married?'

I thought to myself and sighed.

**'You could always do like Kankuro said child. Ask her and find out.'**

Shukaku said.

'Yeah, but what if-'

**'Look. If you keep focusing on the 'what ifs' then you'll never be able to focus on the future. Now either get up the courage to ask the woman of your dreams to marry you or don't. It's as simple as that.'**

Shukaku said and I couldn't help but smile.

'Thanks Shukaku.'

I said as I grabbed the small red box from the drawer in my desk and headed out the room.

**'No problem child.'**

He said and I smiled as I followed Rin's chakra through the village. I stopped when I reached the bath house. I felt Temari's chakra in there with Rin's and sighed.

'I finally decide and she's with my sister.'

I groaned and heard Shukaku laugh within my mind.

**'It is better this way. Instead of just asking her out of the blue, why not take her out and make it special.'**

Shukaku said and I shook my head in surprise at him.

'You're being awfully helpful all of a sudden.'

I said and he smiled in my mind.

**'I've always been helpful child, you just never wanted my kind of help.'**

He said and I laughed before heading back to the Kazekage building.

'True. But this time, I think I could use a little help planning the best date for Rin.'

I said and Shukaku's smile widened.

**'Well, to start with you could…..'**


	42. Chapter 42

RIN'S P.O.V

"Ahh. I sorely needed that. And it was fun spending some quality time with Temari."

I said as I started to get dressed for bed, though I wasn't tired. Suddenly there was a knock at my door and I froze. I sensed Gaara's chakra and smiled.

"Come in."

I called and heard the door open and close before I felt his arms wrap around my waist.

"Hey."

He said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Hey."

I said with a smile.

"How would you feel about going out tonight?"

He asked and I turned in his arms to look at him.

"What do you mean?"

I asked and he smiled at me.

"I mean, how would you like to go out on a date."

He said and I blushed.

"I'd love to, but where are we going?"

I asked and his smiled widened.

"It's a surprise."

He said and I growled.

"But then how will I know what to wear?"

I asked and he smiled as he leaned in close.

"Just wear whatever's comfortable."

He said before pressing his lips to mine.

Before I could get too into the kiss he pulled away. I growled at him and he laughed.

"We've got all night Love."

He said and I blushed at him using the petname he'd given me. He left and I turned back to my closet with no idea what to wear.

'Kitsana….help.'

I thought and heard her laugh within my head before I felt her separate herself from me. She trotted into my closet and came back out shortly with a beautiful light blue silk dress.

"It's perfect!"

I said as I took it from her and quickly changed. I combed through my hair, smiling at how it naturally curled towards the end. I pulled on my shoes before heading towards the Kazekage office. Halfway there I felt Gaara's chakra behind me and turned to see him at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me.

"Let's go."

He said holding his hand out to me. I smiled before letting him lead me out of the house and up to the cliff that hung out over the village. I was shocked to see there was a picnic laid out. I smiled at Gaara as he helped me sit down.

We ate and talked about everything from Kankuro and his crush on Ino to Temari and her crush on Shikamaru. How the village was doing and how the people were. When we finished eating Gaara put everything back in the basket and helped me stand up. We walked over to the edge of the cliff and watched as the sun started to set. It was absolutely gorgeous.

I turned to look at Gaara to find him down on one knee. My heart skipped a beat and my breath caught in my throat.

"I'm sorry that I've taken so long to do this, but…"

He said as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a small, black box. He held it up to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Rin Taishou, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

He asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver band with a ruby set in the middle surrounded by small diamonds. I felt tears in my eyes and couldn't seem to be able to make the words I wanted to say come out.

He looked up at me and closed the box.

"Rin, if you don't want to then that's-"

He said as he started to stand up, but I jumped at him and knocked him over. I landed ontop of him with him looking at me in shock.

"Rin are you crazy! You could have hurt yourself or the ba-"

He said, but I cut him off. I kissed him and he shut up. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Yes Gaara, I will marry you."

I said and his teal colored eyes widened before he reached into his shirt and took the ring out of the box. He slid it into place on my left hand before smiling up at me. I smiled back at him before kissing him again. I kissed him with all the emotions I felt at the moment. It didn't take long before his arms wrapped around my waist and he kissed me back.

I pulled back and Gaara smiled up at me.

"So, when do you want the wedding to happen?"

He asked and I thought about it before smiling at him.

"Think you can manage to do it by tomorrow?"

I asked and he smiled up at me before kissing me again.

"I'm sure I can work something out."

He said and I smiled at him as he kissed me again. I could wait a day…..if I had to.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, I know and I'm sorry. But this story is finally coming to a close. I hope you have enjoyed reading it so far, if not I had fun writing it and that's good enough for me. Though I always appreciate reviews. I'll update when I can, but for now I'm gonna head to bed. Night pplz, please read and review.


	43. Chapter 43

THE NEXT DAY RIGHT AFTER THE SUN SET

* * *

><p>-Rin-<p>

"Stay still! Do you want me to mess up on your makeup?"

Temari asked and I sighed.

"No."

"I didn't think so, so stay still."

Temari ordered and I tried to stay as still as possible as she finished applying eyeliner and eyeshadow.

"There."

She said and stepped back so I could see myself in the mirror. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe the girl in the mirror was me. She was wearing a beautiful pure white gown, her hair was pulled back with two strands framing her face. Her eyes were outlined in black and had a smoky effect because of the eyeshadow. She looked like a goddess.

"Temari..."

I said and my sister-in-law smiled at me as she pulled me away from the mirror.

"I know, I know. Now come on! I haven't been waiting for this day to come to have it wasted with you taking forever to walk down the aisle."

She said and I smiled as she led me down the stairs to the roof of the Kazekage building. Gaara had managed to get Naruto, Choji, Neji, Kankuro, and all the guys to set up the wedding. We'd just had to wait till the sun set and now it had.

Temari stopped and turned me to face her.

"Alright, this is it."

She said before she fixed my veil to cover my face then left me to go sit with Shikimaru. She'd finally told him how she felt and turns out he felt the same. I heard the music start to play and froze.

'I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this.'

I thought to myself as I started to hyperventilate.

**'Calm down child. You can do this. He is the man you love, so get down there and claim him as such.'**

Kitsana said and I smiled before taking a deep breath.

'Thanks Kitsana.'

I said and she nodded as I started to walk down the aisle. Everyone turned to look at me, but the only one I saw was Gaara. He was in a black and red tuxedo. My heartbeat picked up when I met his eyes and it took all I had to stay in sync with the music.

* * *

><p>-Gaara-<p>

I couldn't believe the goddess walking down the aisle towards me. Rin looked absolutely beautiful. I held out my hand to her and she smiled as she took it and stood next to me. We both turned towards Sarutobi who had said he'd wed us. He smiled at us both before starting the ceremony.

"It's a rare thing to find love in the world we live in, and an even rarer thing to be able to find peace. You two have managed to find both."

Sarutobi said and I squeezed Rin's hand and she smiled at me.

"Sabaku no Gaara, we all know you love Rin. Hell, if the little bun in the oven wasn't any indication then I don't know what is."

He said and everyone laughed. I blushed and looked down and felt Rin's embarrassment through her chakra.

"And Rin. Dearest Rin, you've made a home for yourself in all of our lives. I don't doubt that a single person here wouldn't risk their life to protect you."

He said and a chorus of hell yeses came from all our friends.

"All I've really got to say here is, you may kiss the bride."

Sarutobi said and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Rin and pulled her to me. I tilted her chin up so I could look her in the eyes, then I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. Binding myself to her through marriage and through eternity.

* * *

><p>A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>-Rin-<p>

"Damn, I never thought we'd be able to get some time to ourselves."

I said as me and Gaara made it to his room. After the ceremony and the cake and everything, everyone tried to talk to us and wouldn't leave us alone. Finally, with the help of Temari, Shikimaru, Kankuro, and Ino we managed to get away.

"Tell me about it."

Gaara said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him. He fell back and pulled me ontop of him. I smiled down at him before leaning down and kissing him.

Our lips barely touched when I froze.

"Rin? What is it?"

Gaara asked concerned and I looked him in the eyes.

"The baby..."

I said and he looked at me confused.

"What about it? Is it okay?"

He asked and I just took a deep breath.

"It's fine, but it's time."

I said and Gaara just blinked in surprise.

"What?"

He asked, not comprehending what I'd just said.

"The baby's coming."

I said through clenched teeth as pain started coursing through my body. After a while Gaara snapped out of it and finally grasped what I'd just said.

"Hospital. We've got to get you to the hospital."

He said and I nodded. I tried standing, but couldn't. Gaara picked me up and jumped from the window. As soon as he landed he was running for the hospital. The nurses all turned to look at us when he ran through the door.

"Lord Kazekage, what can we do for you?"

One asked and Gaara looked at them like his life depended on them.

"My wife's having a baby."

Was all Gaara had to say to have the hospital in chaos. A nurse got a wheelchair and offered it to us, but Gaara turned it down. We were led to a room and i was hooked up to a machine to monitor my lifesigns. Gaara was pushed out of the room the minute my water broke and I went to into labor.

"Alright Rin, I need you to push."

The nurse said and I nodded. I did as she said, but nothing happened.

"I can see the head, but I still need you to push. Come on Rin, push!"

The nurse yelled and I pushed as hard as I could. I heard a cry and sighed in relief.

"It's a boy!"

The second nurse said as they took him away to be cleaned.

"Umm, we're not done here."

The first nurse said and I looked at her in shock.

"W-What?"

I panted and the just looked at me.

"There's another baby. Push."

They said and I did, but I was so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open. I heard the cry of my second child being born before the darkness took over.


	44. Chapter 44

-Gaara-

"You can go in now Lord Gaara, she is resting now. Congradulations on the birth of your children."

The nurse said and I nodded as I walked into the room. Then what she'd said dawned on me.

'Children? As in two?'

I wondered as I walked over to the bed. Rin was asleep with two babies wrapped in blankets next to her. One was a boy and one was a girl. I pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. After a while Rin woke up.

"Hey."

She said sleepily and I smiled at her.

"Hey."

I said before moving to sit on the foot of the hospital bed. She picked up the boy and I picked up the girl.

"What do you want to name them?"

She asked and I smiled down at the girl.

"Chihiro seems like a good name for our little girl."

I said and she nodded.

"Alright, and this little guys' name will be Gin."

She said and I smiled at my wife.

The door suddenly opened and I turned to see Kakashi standing in the door. I growled at him as he walked into the room. I stopped him with my sand when he tried to get closer to Rin.

"Gaara, it's okay."

Rin said and I looked at her in shock.

"Are you sure?"

I asked and she nodded. I released Kakashi and he walked closer to the bed before falling to his knees.

"Rin, I'm so sorry."

He said and I looked at him in shock. I hadn't expected that.

"I was so worried about your safety and your happiness that I didn't think you'd be able to find it on your own and tried to keep you from it. I had no right to say the things I said to you and Gaara. I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I can't stand the thought of not being in your life. I think of you like a daughter and I'm so sorry."

He said and I looked back at Rin. It was honestly up to her whether or not he was to be forgiven.

"It's okay."

She said and he looked up at her in surprise.

"R-Really?"

He asked and Rin nodded.

"Really. I missed you Kashi."

She said with a smile and Kakashi got to his feet and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, though he was careful not to hurt Gin who was in Rin's arms.

"These are your kids?"

He asked and Rin nodded.

"Yes. This is Gin, and that is Chihiro."

Rin said and as she told him I could see the sadness she had been trying to hide disappear from her eyes. She was truely happy now and I felt the same way.

* * *

><p>ELEVEN YEARS LATER<p>

* * *

><p>-Rin-<p>

"Gin! Be nice to your sister."

I yelled as I saw Gin run down the streets. I walked over to Chihiro who was starting to cry.

"What'd he do this time?"

I asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"H-He said I was weak because I had no beast."

She said and I sighed before picking my little girl up.

"Let me tell you something Chihiro. Having a beast doesn't determine your strength. What determines your strength is what's in here and your will to protect the ones you love."

I said as I pointed to her heart. She smiled at me before hugging me. I hugged her back before setting her back down on her feet.

"Rin, if they don't get going soon they'll be late. And you know how Sarutobi is when people are late."

Gaara said and I nodded.

"Go catch up to your brother, your father and I will be right behind you."

I said and Chihiro nodded before taking off. I looked around as Gaara and I walked down the streets of Suna. Temari and Shikimaru were walking ahead of us with their boy Maru. Kankuro and Ino were walking next to them with their two girls Kina and Kana. Both Shikimaru and Ino had moved to Suna to be with Kankuro and Temari. Gaara and I caught up to our kids and I smiled when I saw Gin running after Chihiro who was riding on the back of Kitsana. She and Shukaku had decided to live their lives in their own bodies and treat mine and Gaara's kids as their own since they couldn't have any.

As we reached Konoha I saw Naruto and Hinata walking with their little boy and girl. Nata was loud mouthed liked Naruto, but was smart like his mother. Ruto was refined like Hinata had been taught by her family, but outgoing and social like Naruto. She had her mother's eyes, but her father's hair. Both had inherited the Byakugan. Neji and Tenten had one kid, a little boy by the name of Teo. He was the spitting image of his father, but was smart like his mother. Sasuke and Sakura also had kids of their own. A little boy named Zuko who tended to act like his father had when he was younger, and a little girl named Kera who was training to be a medical ninja like her mother. Kiba and Choji both were still single, but they liked it that way. We were all heading towards the arena for the Chuunin Exams. It was hard to believe that not too long ago me and Gaara fought in this very arena, but now it was time for the next generation to fight. It was time for the next generation to become ninjas.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if you guys didn't like it, but I liked how i ended it. Please review and thank you all for sticking with me so far.


End file.
